PÉRDIDAS
by Dawny Snape
Summary: En un accidente Hermione no solo pierde a su esposo, su sobrino y su hijo no nato, pierde el cobijo, confianza y protección de quien mas ama. Los Weasley y los Potter la abandonan en estado de coma en San Mungo a su suerte. Ella encuentra refugio donde menos imaginó.
1. EL ACCIDENTE

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Tardo en que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, levantó su mano para cubrirse los ojos y vió tubos conectados a ella.

Giró su cabeza mirando el lugar donde estaba.

La puerta fué abierta y entró Draco Malfoy haciendo gala de toda su elegancia con una bata de medimago.

_ Despertaste!_ espetó acercandose a ella.

_ Malfoy? Dónde...estoy?_ Hermione preguntó confundida.

_ San Mungo_ Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico.

_ Porqué estoy aquí?

_ No recuerdas?_ Malfoy preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione negó y su cabeza le dolió.

Draco suspiró_ Ronald y tu tuvieron un accidente de auto.

_ Que? Merlín él esta bien?

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a suspirar_ él falleció.

Hermione se quedo en shock_ eso...eso no...no puede ser. Yo..._ se tocó el vientre_ mi bebé?

Draco se levantó de la cama y se giró hacia la ventana_ perdiste el bebé.

Hermione llevó sus manos a su boca_ No, noooo_ comenzó a gritar.

Draco se giró y sacó una jeringa y la introdujo por el cateter.

_ Lo siento Hermione.

Ella se durmió al instante.

Draco maldijo.

Hacia un mes lo habían llamado de urgencia a San Mungo. Tres heridos de gravedad llegaron y él fué el médimago que estuvo para encargarse ella.

Adrian Pucey se encargó de Ron y Theodore Nott se encargó de James Sirius.

Los tres estan graves pero Hermione, aparte de todos los golpes en su cuerpo y cabeza, presentaba sangrado vaginal. Hechizos de diagnóstico le hicieron saber que estaba teniendo un aborto involuntario.

Su esposo Ronald falleció a los dos días de estar en San Mungo. Tenía demasiadas hemorragias internas.

El pequeño James Sirius de dos años sobrevivió otra semana mas a Ron. Contusión Cerebral Severa.

Los Weasley y los Potter habían abandonado a Hermione en San Mungo a su suerte a pesar de no haber tenido la culpa de nada solo porqué ella iba manejando el auto.

Draco se había informado del accidente. Una camioneta no respetó el semaforo y los chocó de lado volcando su auto.

Harry y Ginny estaban sumidos en su dolor de haber perdido a su hijo. Como los Weasley al haber perdido a otro hermano e hijo.

Y Hermione se había quedado sola en coma, con golpes y laceraciones en su cuerpo al cuidado de las enfermeras y medimagos de turno.

Draco no podía creer cuanto rencor podía encontrar en los corazones de quienes se consideraban los buenos.

El comprendía el sufrimiento de una pérdida, su madre había muerto un año después de la guerra.

Pansy entró a la habitación_ Aún nada?

_ Ella despertó_ Draco anunció_ tuve que sedarla.

_ Le has dicho?

Draco asintió.

_ Merlín Draco, haber si no cae en coma de nuevo.

Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello platino_ no tuve opción. Los que deberían estar aquí para darle las noticias la abandonaron.

Pansy tomó la mano de Draco_ Lo sé cariño, y creeme que eso a veces me da dolores de estómago. No puedo creer que Potter, entre todos la haya abandonado cuando ella jamás lo hizo.

_ Dónde dejaste a Scorpius?

_ Tu padre. Creo que se ha tomado muy bien su trabajo como abuelo. Esta fascinado con él.

Draco sonrió_ lo ayuda a no recordar la pérdida de mi madre.


	2. DESOLACIÓN

Dos días después de que despertara Hermione escuchaba a un Medimago de la área de psiquiatria de San Mungo.

_ Porqué no puedo recordar el accidente?

_ Muchas veces la mente borra los sucesos en un evento traumático como el que pasó. Debe descansar y estar tranquila.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

" Tranquilidad era lo que no tenía, había perdido a su esposo, su bebé que aún no nacía y a su sobrino James. Agregado a eso, que no había visto a nadie de los Weasley ni a Harry la fueran a visitar".

A los únicos que veía con cara conocida era a Draco y Pansy, quienes eran sus medimagos.

Siempre les preguntaba por Harry o los Señores Wesley pero siempre le decian que ya vendrían.

Una semana después recibió un vociferador de Molly, en el cual le pedía que dejara de intentar contactarlos, que no querían verla.

Al día siguiente recibió uno de Ginny casi en las mismas condiciones de Molly.

Hermione se sumió en una depresión.

Porque se estaban portando así con ella. Tambien había perdido un esposo y un bebé.

Después de una semana Draco la dió de alta.

Eso fué una noticia agridulce. No sabía a dónde iría. Ron y Hermione vivían en la Madriguera en lo que ahorraban para comprar su casa.

La casa que fué de sus padres la habían vendido para agregarlo a los ahorros.

_ Hermione_ Draco la estaba llamando desde hacía unos minutos_ tienes a donde ir?

_ Si_ Mintió.

Draco hizo una mueca antes de darle una receta_ deberás venir en dos semanas para un chequeo.

Hermione asintió_ Gracias, por favor agradecele a tu esposa la ropa.

_ No hay problema_ Draco la miró con preocupación_ estas segura que tienes a donde ir?

Hermione asintió.

LM/HG

Hermione salió de Gringotts con pesadez. Los Weasley habían vaciado la bóveda que compartían Ron y ella.

Habían puesto una demanda de bienes y fallaron a favor de los Señores Weasley.

Hermione no tenía nada. Ni casa, ni dinero ni ropa.

Molesta fué hasta el Ministerio.

Se dió cuenta que había perdido también su trabajo.

Interpuso una contra demanda por el dinero que le pertenecía de Gringotts. La mayoría de ese dinero era de ella. Ron solo se dedicaba a gastar su dinero ganado del Quidditch en cosas que no necesitaba.

No podía concebir como le habían hecho para que fallaran en su favor si la cuenta estaba a nombre de Ron y ella.

Llegó justo entre el Callejón Diagón y el Knockturn y se giró sin mirar absolutamente nada.

Que haría ahora, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía dinero, ni trabajo y no tenía familia.

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

_ Señorita Granger? Hermione_ Lucius la llamó.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y se desmayó.

Lucius la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo. La cargó y la llevó a su Mansión.

La acostó en una cama y la tapó con una frazada para mantenerla caliente.

_ Bruno_ llamó al elfo.

El elfo joven apareció_ me llamaba amo.

_ Ve por mi nuera, dile que solicito sus servicios de medimaga.

El elfo desapareció.


	3. INDIGNACIÓN

Estas embarazada hija_ Molly le dijo a su hija.

_ Estas segura_ Ginny dijo estática.

_ El hechizo no falla, hija tendrás otro hijo.

_ Que dirá Harry?

Molly la tomó de las manos_ estará feliz hija. Se que no reemplazará a James. Pero será otro hijo de su amor. Merlín te ha enviado un hijo para aliviar su dolor por el que perdieron.

_ No lo perdí Mamá, me lo quitaron_ Ginny soltó lágrimas amargas.

_ Lo se hija, lo sé_ Molly la abrazó tiernamente.

Arthur pasaba los días en su cobertizo con sus artefactos muggles. Eso parecía mitigar su dolor.

LM/HG

_ Merlín, Hermione_ Pansy le pasó a su suegro su hijo_ que le pasó?

_ Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, se veía confundida, después se desmayó_ Lucius explicó.

Pansy lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

Luego la apuntó con varita_ Enervate.

Hermione abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar angustiadamente.

_ Shh Hermione, tranquila, debes calmarte. Que pasó?

Pero Hermione seguía llorando desconsolada. Pansy sacó una poción de filtro de paz y se la dió a tomar.

Eso la tranquilizó.

_ Me puedes decir que pasó?_ Pansy cuestionó.

_ Me quitaron todo.

_ Quien?

_ Los Weasley.

Pansy no entendía_ Que te quitaron?

_ El dinero de Gringotts que Ron y yo habíamos ahorrado, no tengo donde vivir ni trabajo ni ropa.

Pansy maldijo_ te daré algo para que descances, necesitas tranquilizarte_ sacó un sedante y se lo inyectó.

Lucius estaba perplejo y no entendía nada.

Pansy le hizo una seña a su suegro para que salieran.

_ Que esta pasando?_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Hermione y su esposo Ronald Weasley tuvieron un accidente hace un mes. Viajaban con su sobrino James Potter. Su esposo, el bebé que esperaba y sobrino fallecieron en San Mungo y ella quedó en coma. La semana pasada ella abrió los ojos. Draco la dió de alta esta mañana.

Lucius se quedó de piedra.

_ Los Weasley y Los Potter la culpan de la muerte de su esposo y sobrino. La abandonaron en San Mungo.

_ No puedo creerlo, cómo puede ser posible?

_ Ella iba manejando, pero no tuvo la culpa, el conductor que los chocó se había pasado un alto y su camioneta los enbistió haciendo que su auto se volcara.

Lucius tragó saliva.

_ Ella perdió a su bebé en ese momento. Dos días después su esposo y una semana mas tarde su sobrino.

_ bubu_ balbuceaba Scorpius.

Pansy le sonrió y lo cargó_ no entiendo como los Weasley le quitaron el dinero de Gringotts.

_ Debieron haber metido una demanda por los bienes de Ronald_ Lucius hizo una mueca_ y con ella en coma fue sencillo.

Pansy inhaló aire largamente_ cómo pudieron hacerle eso?

_ No lo sé, viniendo de ellos no lo sé_ Lucius apretó las manos.

_ Hablaré con Draco, no podemos dejarla así, eso solo afectará su salud.

_ Dejame a Scorpius aquí_ Lucius pidió.

Pansy sonrió y le entregó al niño_ Te toca su biberón en media hora.

Lucius asintió sonriéndole a Scorpius.

_ Ella estará dormida al menos por dos horas_ Pansy miró la puerta de la habitación.

_ No te preocupes.

Pansy quiso decir algo pero no dijo nada, hablaría con Draco primero.

Fué hasta la chimenea y se apareció en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

Maldijo todo el camino hasta el consultorio de su esposo.


	4. MALFOY MANOR

Lucius no toleró mas pensar que los Weasley le hayan quitado todo a Granger y llamó a un abogado Blaise Zabinni.

_ Creí que el cabrón malnacido era yo_ se dijo Lucius.

Blaise se presentó inmediatamente.

_ Quiero que revises un caso y veas si es posible revertir el fallo.

_ De que caso estamos hablando?

_ Los Señores Weasley le han quitado todo el dinero de Gringotts a la esposa de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley, ella se encontraba en coma en esos momentos, por lo tanto no pudo evitarlo o atestiguar nada.

Blaise maldijo_ Me pondré en ello de inmediato, iré al Ministerio.

Blaise había oido de boca de Draco que Hermione estaba en coma en San Mungo debido a un accidente vial donde murieron su esposo, su bebe no nato y su sobrino. El hijo de Harry y Ginevra Potter. Pero no había oido sobre que le hubieran retirado todo el dinero de Gringotts.

Apareció en el Ministerio y buscó en el departamente de Leyes mágicas.

LM/HG

Hermione despertó con el balbuceó de un bebé. Pensó que estaba soñando con el sonido de su bebé.

Pero el balbuceo se repetía. Se enderezó de golpe y vió a Lucius Malfoy dormido en una silla y un bebé rubio platino que gateaba en el piso.

El bebé la vió y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

Se levantó y se hincó en el suelo acariciando al bello bebé rubio platino_ Hola Hermoso.

El bebé gateó hacia ella y se sostuvo de sus manos para pararse. Traía puesto un fino mameluco verde olivo.

Hermione lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Había visto en el profeta la foto del hijo de Draco al que llamaron Scorpius. Lo habían presentado ante la sociedad cuando nació.

De pronto recordó todo y giró la cabeza_ dónde estaba y como había llegado ahí? Y como es que estaba ahí Lucius Malfoy?

La puerta se abrió y entraron Draco y Pansy.

Lucius despertó_ Emm, Scorpius esta bien_ dijo adormilado.

Hermione rió de lo vulnerable que se veía el gran Lucius Malfoy.

Draco movió la cabeza_ te dormiste estando al cuidado de Scorpius?

Hermione se levantó con el bebé en brazos. Pansy se acercó sonriendo_ creo que has conocido a Scorpius.

El bebé extendió sus brazos hacia su mamá y Hermione lo entregó sintiendo el vació.

_ Es mejor que te acuestes Hermione_ Draco sugirió.

_ Dónde estoy?

_ Malfoy Manor, Señorita Granger_ Lucius intervino_ se desmayó en el Callejón Diagón y la traje aquí.

_ Necesito checarte, recuestate_ Draco pidió.

Hermione volvió a la cama y se acostó.

Draco lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico. Luego de unos minutos habló_ me he enterado de todo Hermione. No tienes una casa, una familia que te apoye ni mucho menos dinero. Te lo han quitado todo los Weasley.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos.

_ Antes de darte el alta te pregunté si tenías a donde ir y me mentiste.

_ Lo siento, yo sacaría algo de dinero para rentar un apartamento.

_ Soy tu medimago Hermione, no necesitabas mentirme.

_ Lo siento_ Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_ Draco_ Pansy lo reprendió.


	5. DE MADRUGADA

Draco y Pansy tuvieron que cedar de nuevo a Hermione.

Después bajaron al salón verde.

_ He llamado a Blaise para que revise el caso_ Lucius confesó.

_ Hiciste bien padre_ Draco seguía indignado por el trato de los Weasley_ por el momento seria bueno que ella se quedara aquí.

_ Estoy de acuerdo_ Pansy asintió.

Lucius paso su mano distraidamente por su bastón_ pensé que los cabrones y malnacidos eramos nosotros.

_ Ya ves que no Padre, los que se decían buenos han sido todos unos lacras. Ratas de cuello blanco.

_ Creo que Hermione se alegró con Scorpius. Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado_ Pansy dijo recordando a Hermione sonreirle a su bebé.

Draco suspiró y se recargó en su asiento_ necesita mucho mas que tiempo. Si queremos que ella no requiera un sedante cada vez que despierta, necesitaremos quitarle aquello por lo que se estresa.

Pansy frunció el ceño_ quieres obliviarla?

_ No sería tanto como eso, solo quitarle esos recuerdos hasta que se recupere.

_ No es legal Draco_ Lucius soltó_ creo que la Señorita Granger tiene que afrontar esto por si misma.

_ Yo también lo creo Draco_ Pansy aseguró_ Iré a acostar a Scorpius_ se disculpó y subió a la habitación del niño.

La red flu se encendió y entró Blaise.

_ Lucius, Draco_ Saludó_ vengo del Ministerio.

_ Y? Que paso?_ preguntó Lucius.

_ Lo que hicieron fué " legal", digo esto porque ella estaba en coma. La cámara de Gringotts estaba a nombre de los dos pero había una cláusula que en ausencia o muerte de ambos, los Señores Weasley podían retirar todos los fondos.

_ Pero ella no esta muerta_ Draco gritó.

_ Lo sé, pero me imagino que lo asumieron por...bueno la gravedad del accidente. Aun así metí una apelación y he hablado con mis colegas. En el caso de Hermione ella era la que mas aportaba a la cuenta personalmente. Ronald casi no ponía de su sueldo. Por ello podemos pelear.

_ Hagamos eso Blaise, no podemos permitir esa injusticia.

Blaise asintió_ como esta mi ahijado?_ le preguntó a Draco.

_ Bien, acaba de subir Pansy a dormirlo.

_ Que lástima, me hubiera gustado verlo.

_ Ven a comer el domingo. Tambien vendrá Theo.

_ Dime que no cocinara Pansy_ Blaise rogó.

Draco rió_ no, no lo hará mas en esta vida. Esa mujer quema hasta el agua.

_ Hecho entonces_ Blaise dijo sonriente.

LM/HG

Hermione despertó en la madrugada del domingo.

Lucius miraba por la ventana.

_ Que hora es?_ Hermione preguntó.

_ Las 4:23 am._ Lucius se dió la vuelta y con varita encendió la luz tenue de la habitación.

_ No duerme?

_ Tengo insomnio_ Lucius caminó hasta una silla y se sentó.

_ Y ha decidido ser mi niñera?

Lucius sonrió_ creo que esta bastante crecida para tener niñera, Señorita Granger.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza_ creo que sabe a lo que me refiero.

Lucius suspiró_ si se refiere a si la estoy cuidando, pues cuido a todos en esta casa. Aveces pasó mucho tiempo viendo dormir a mi nieto. Otras veces cuido a mi nuera cuando Draco le toca hacer guardias.

_ Y porqué no duerme?

_ Un hábito adquirido en el tiempo que estuve al servicio de...

_ No diga su nombre_ Hermione intervino.

_ Si mal no recuerdo fue usted quien me dijo una vez que el temor a un nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre.

_ Lo recuerda?_ Hermione preguntó sorprendida.

_ Por supuesto Señorita. Si gusta puedo retirarme_ Lucius hizo por levantarse.

_ No, por favor, esta es su casa.

_ También lo será de usted.

_ Cómo?_ Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

_ Usted será una habitante mas de Malfoy Manor.


	6. LA PROPUESTA DE BLAISE

Hermione no quería ser una carga para nadie. Su madre le había dicho mas de una vez que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta.

La Mansión Malfoy solo tenía un elfo así que se puso a cocinar, siempre ayudaba a Molly en la cocina y en las tareas del hogar cuando podía. Nunca había estado de osciosa.

Para la tarde había cocinado Papas al Gratín y un Pastel de Carne con Ensalada.

Blaise entró a la cocina guiado por el exquisito olor_ Hermione?

_ Hola Zabinni.

_ Blaise, querida, estamos en confianza_ Blaise se asomaba al horno_ que es eso que huele tan bien?

Hermione rió_ ya verás.

_ Apuesto que sabrá delicioso_ Blaise sonrió encantadoramente_ quisieras o aceptarías mudarte conmigo?_ movió sus cejas seductoramente.

_ Por Merlín Blaise, puedes contratar una cocinera.

_ No una tan sexy como tu.

Hermione golpeó su hombro.

_ Aush Hermione, estas despedida, maltratas a tu empleador.

Hermione rió_ no me puedes despedir, yo renuncio.

Blaise rió a carcajadas.

_ Que hacen ustedes dos?_ Pansy entró cargando a Scorpius.

Hermione le sonrió y el bebé le regresó la sonrisa.

_ Estabamos discutiendo sobre la mudanza de Hermione.

Pansy rodó los ojos_ un consejo Hermione, no le hagas caso a Blaise.

_ Oye, le diré a tu esposo como me tratas. Me siento herido. Hermione necesito de esa comida para levantar el animo_ Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente.

Hermione rió_ ayudame a llevar la comida a la mesa_ le dió unos guantes para cosas calientes y abrió el horno.

Blaise tomó un refractario y lo llevó a la mesa, Hermione llevó el otro.

_ Vaya vaya Blaise, ahora eres ayudante de cocina?_ Theo preguntó.

_ Espero obtener beneficios Theo.

Draco rodó los ojos_ no habrá para llevar Blaise.

_ Vamos Draco, no seas envidioso.

Hermione rió.

A Lucius se le hizo el sonido mas hermoso proveniente de la chica. Y la comida olía exquisitamente. Habían pasado dos noches hablando y haciendo confesiones de madrugada.

La chica era muy inteligente como Draco siempre lo decía. Disfrutaba mucho discutir puntos de las leyes y la sociedad.

Disfrutaba con ella de cosas que jamás podía discutir con su esposa. A Cissy nunca le interesaban esas cosas.

_ Esto sabe mucho mejor de como huele_ Blaise gritó_ creo que estoy enamorado.

_ Tu te enamoras pero de la comida_ Pansy rió_ me sorprende que mantengas la linea con todo lo que comes.

Blaise torció la boca_ Draco, tu esposa me esta diciendo tragón.

_ No dice mentiras Blaise_ Draco dijo probando la comida_ pero en algo tienes razón, esto esta muy bueno.

Lucius probó y estaba sorprendido_ Es verdad, muy bueno.

Hermione sonrió y lo miró_ gracias.

_ Porqué agradeces, somos nosotros los que debemos agradecer esta deliciosa comida_ Lucius le sonrió autenticamente.

_ Scorpius_ Pansy se quejó_ no se agarra la comida de mamá.

_ Prestamelo Pansy, mientras comes_ Hermione pidió.

_ Ohh gracias Hermione_ Pansy dijo aliviada.

Hermione le dió la papilla de zanahoria que le había preparado.

Scorpius comía con gusto lo que causó que todos se sorprendieran.

_ Que?_ Hermione preguntó cuando les vió las caras.

_ Scorpius no había querido comer y siempre batallamos_ dijo Draco.

_ Bueno, una papilla casera siempre ayuda a que coman con ganas_ Hermione recordó a James cuando era bebé. Ginny jamás pudo cocinar nada y Hermione se encargaba de dejarle las papillas guardadas.

Scorpius abria su boquita para que le diera. Ella sonrió y le dió una cucharada mas.


	7. ACUSACIÓN

Hermione despertó de madrugada exaltada como cada noche.

Esta vez no estaba Lucius.

Empezó a hiperventilar hasta que oyó un balbuceo que conocía muy bien.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Scorpius.

Por la rendija vió una escena que ni en sus sueños mas fantasiosos hubiera podido imaginar.

Lucius sostenía en brazos a Scorpius meciéndolo y susurrandole palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Regresó a la habitación y cerró, se metió a la cama y lloró en silencio por su bebé.

Recordó parte del accidente y por lo que discutían Ron y ella en ese momento.

Pasaron dos días mas para que Blaise llegara con noticias de la apelación.

_ Tendré que hablar con los miembros del Wizzengamot?

_ Si, los Weasley te estan acusando de homicidio imprudencial.

Hermione sintió un vacio en la boca del estómago.

_ Señorita Granger_ Lucius se acercó_ usted es fuerte, eso que le hicieron es indignante e injusto. Ahora ellos estan cometiendo otra injusticia. Si usted peleó por los derechos de los elfos y criaturas mágicas debería pelear así por usted misma.

Hermione asintió.

_ Muy bien Hermione_ Blaise tomó su mano_ debes contar tu historia.

Hermione jadeó_ tengo, tengo que?

Blaise asintió_ desgraciadamente si, pero también tendras que entregarme tus recuerdos de ese día.

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Ya les había platicado lo que ella vivió ese día.

Lucius la cargó_ Shh, Señorita Granger. Tranquila, shh_ les hizo una seña con la mano para que los dejaran solos.

Blaise y Draco salieron en silencio.

Hermione se aferró al cuello de Lucius llorando.

Lucius los apareció en su habitación_ Eres fuerte Hermione. Mas fuerte de lo que muchos fueron en la guerra.

_ Señor Malfoy, yo..._ Hermione sollozó.

_ Shh, no tienes que decir nada, solo quedemos así_ Lucius se había sentado en la cama con ella en brazos.

Poco a poco ella se fué quedando dormida.

El día siguiente Los Malfoy, Theo y Blaise acompañaron a Hermione al Ministerio.

Estarían sentados en la audiencia.

Lucius mantenía agarrado su bastón con manos de hierro.

Escucharon a la Señora Weasley despotricar en contra de su ex nuera.

Diciendo que los ahorros era ahorros que su hijo Ronald había guardado para un futuro y que le pertenecían a la familia. Mas aparte que ella había cometido dos asesinatos.

Luego fué el turno de Hermione. Blaise ya había presentado pruebas de las entradas de dinero a Gringotts.

Como Hermione había vendido la casa de sus padres y guardado el dinero en el banco, como cada que le pagaban hacía un depósito y como Ronald casi nunca aportó nada.

Entonces le dieron la palabra a Hermione.

_ La Señora Weasley no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba en nuestro matrimonio porque lo manteníamos en secreto. Nuestros poblemas eran de 2. Yo aportaba todo mi pago para mantenernos a flote a fin de mes mientras que Ronald nunca lo hacia, siempre compraba cosas inútiles que nunca usaba.

La señora Weasley siempre recibía dinero de Ronald porque yo se lo daba.

_ Mentira_ grito Molly furiosa.

_ Señora Weasley, le voy a pedir de favor abstenerse de esos comentarios. Ya la escuchamos a usted. Ahora es turno de la Señora.

Arthur la sentó casi a la fuerza.

El día que tuvimos el accidente yo le confesé a mi esposo que estaba embarazada.

Harry se quedó de piedra.


	8. LA VERDAD

Ron se molestó porque a pesar de tener dos años de casados decía que no estaba listo para ser padre. Que era una desconsiderada por dejar de tomar los anticonceptivos. Ese día la Señora Weasley no estaba así que yo tenía a mi cargo a mi sobrino James. Lo tome en brazos y bajaba las escaleras cuando Ron me empujó por ellas. Rodé con el niño en brazos. Cuando me levanté ví a James sangrando, inconsciente y con un brazo roto. Lo subí al auto como pude, sentía que me dolía mucho el vientre.

Kingsley y todos los miembros del Wizzengamott jadearon_ porqué no usó la red flu?

_ El señor Weasley la bloqueó para limpiarla y se olvidó de desbloquearla. Y no podía aparecerme en el estado en el que estaba. Ron subió al auto conmigo pidiendo perdón. Yo arranqué el auto. Y aunque sentía dolor y sentía el sangrado sabía que James tenía que llegar al hospital. Aún así no choqué por mi estado. Nos chocó un conductor que se había pasado un alto.

Blaise se levantó y les hizo aparecer las pruebas de peritaje del choque.

También las pruebas de San Mungo donde se le declaró al menor James Sirius Potter con muerte cerebral mucho antes del accidente.

Harry estaba estático, no había querido saber nada, solo que estaba en su dolor.

_ El Señor Ronald Billius Weasley no traia puesto el cinturon de seguridad al momento del impacto. La Señora Hermione Jean Granger si. Pero desgraciadamente perdió a su bebé.

Arthur estaba indignado, conocía a su hijo y los problemas porque siempre le hablaba de ellos. Se sintió culpable por no haber podido hacer nada.

_ Señor Weasley, es verdad que bloqueó la red flu.

Arthur asintió.

Kingsley había visto en privado las memorias de Hermione de ese día. Sabía que todo lo que contaba era cierto. Había hecho los hechizos para saber si el recuerdo era verídico.

_ Se me entregaron los recuerdo de ese día. He checado que sean verídicos y nunca desde la guerra me he sentido tan impactado. Si en este momento el Señor Ronald Billius Weasley estuviera vivo lo mandaría a Azkaban por doble homicidio.

Se ordena devolver el dinero de la cuenta compartida de Gringotts hasta el último galeón.

Molly jadeó_ No podemos hacer eso señor Ministro, gastamos parte en el funeral de mi hijo y mi nieto.

_ Entonces irán a Azkaban_ un miembro del Wizzengamott dijo.

_ Puedo precindir de eso_ Hermione intervino_ era mi esposo y me correspondía pagar por su entierro.

_ Entonces restaremos ese gasto pero lo demás debería estar en la cuenta de Gringotts a mas tardar en tres horas.

_ No podemos devolverlo, mi hija y mi Yerno compraron una casa y...

_ Señora Weasley, ese dinero no le pertenecía, asi que debe regresarlo. No nos interesa cómo pero debe estar en Gringotts intacto o se le incautarán las propiedades e irán a Azkaban.

Harry salió del shock y se sentía culpable de haber abandonado a su mejor amiga y no haberla escuchado por el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo.


	9. ESTARÉ AQUÍ

La Señora Granger viuda de el Señor Ronald Weasley queda exhonerada de todos los cargos. Puede retirarse.

Blaise la instó a levantarse de la silla.

A Lucius le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla para evitar hechizar a los Weasley.

Hermione se acercó a él y Lucius pasó su brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Se veía mas blanca que el papel.

Apenas si caminaba de manera consciente.

_ Hermione!!_ Harry los alcanzó.

Draco se interpuso_ no es momento Potter. Ya hicieron suficiente daño tu y los Weasley.

Harry lo hizo a un lado pero Blaise lo derribó de un puñetazo_ eso se sintió bien. Lucius, llévala a casa y bloquea la red flú. Nos encargaremos de esto.

Lucius asintió cargándola y entró a la red flú hacia Malfoy Manor.

Al entrar bloqueó la red flu y llevó a Hermione a su habitación. La acostó en la cama pero ella se aferró a él.

Lucius se recostó a un lado y la abrazó_ aquí estaré contigo. No me iré a ningún lado.

_ Gracias_ Hermione se pegó a su pecho y se tranquilizó con el olor que emanaba de él_ quería un bebé. Solo quería un bebé.

Lucius la abrazó mas, podía entender el sentimiento, su esposa tambien quería un bebé y lo intentaron y perdieron dos antes de Draco. Cada pérdida destrozaba un poco a Narcissa.

Puso su mano en la barbilla de ella_ No debe dejarse vencer, algún día tendrá ese bebé que tanto anhela y dejará todo esto que le sucedió como un mal recuerdo.

Hermione lo miró_ cómo puede ser tan consciente? Lo he visto con Scorpius y jamás me lo hubiera imaginado así.

_ Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi.

_ Lo siento si lo ofendí.

Lucius pasó suavemente un dedo por los labios de Hermione_ no me ofende Señorita Granger.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Lucius se acercó y reclamó los labios de Hermione. No se pudo contener.

Ella respondió separando sus labios y Lucius aprovecho e introdujo su lengua acariciando la suya.

Hermione gimió y Lucius se colocó encima de ella con sus manos en la cintura de Hermione acariciando sus curvas de mujer.

Luego su mano derecha vago hacia su pierna izquierda y subió la falda hasta sus caderas.

Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y lo besó y chupó.

Hermione volvió a gemir.

Lucius desabotonó la blusa dejando descubiertos sus pechos envueltos en un sostén negro sencillo.

Hermione acarició el pecho fuerte de Lucius y esta vez fué el quien gimió en retribución.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco mas de presión y separó sus piernas y su mano fué hacia su centro sintiendolo mojado.

Lucius los desnudó con magia y jadeó al mirarla desnuda_ eres tan hermosa.

Hermione lo atrajo en un beso. Mientras Lucius acariciaba sus pezones entre sus dedos.

_ Quieres esto Hermione?_ Lucius preguntó refrenandose de tomarla.

Hermione respondió besando su cuello.

Lucius entonces se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró sacándole gemidos de placer.

Lucius tambien gemía mientras la penetraba una y otra vez_ Hermione. Oh Hermione.

_ Lucius_ Hermione dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lucius tomó un pezón en su boca chupándolo con ahínco.

Hermione se arqueó para darle mayor acceso y Lucius lo aprovechó aumentando las embestidas hasta que Hermione gritó con su orgasmo pero Lucius no dejó que empujar en su interior, casi se dejaba ir con el orgasmo de ella y el sentir que su miembro era apretado en su centro deliciosamente.

Siguió sin perder el ritmo y Hermione comenzó a subir la cima de nuevo.

Lucius se sentía increíble en su interior. Entonces Hermione gritó con su segundo orgasmo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Lucius. Eso lo mandó al extasis y se derramó en su interior.

Gemía mientras pasaba las reminicencias de ese increíble orgasmo.

_ Eso fué maravilloso_ Lucius la besó.

_ Si, lo fué_ Hermione respondió.


	10. TENERTE

Lucius se detuvo a pensar en lo que había hecho, se sorprendió al no arrepentirse de nada.

Pensó sentirse culpable al ser infiel a su esposa, pero recordó que su Cissy no estaba mas.

Disfrutó enormemente de hacerle el amor a Hermione.

Solo esperaba que ella no se arrepintiera. Quería volver a hacerlo.

Hermione se giró y Lucius la abrazó besando sus hombros y espalda. Ella gimió y luego abrió los ojos.

_ Lucius...

Él la besó_ te arrepientes?

Hermione acarició sus mejillas_ no.

Lucius se colocó encima de ella y la besó nuevamente tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que se conservaba en forma a pesar de los años que tenía. Ningún estómago flojo o piel flácida.

Eso a Hermione le gustaba y le llamaba la atención.

Lucius separó sus piernas y la penetró nuevamente.

Hermione arqueó su espalda.

_ Me encantas Hermione_ Lucius soltó con voz ronca.

Hermione gimió.

Lucius la tomaba con veneración, como siempre lo hizo con su esposa.

_ Lucius, aprecio que quieras tomartelo con tranquilidad pero yo necesito...mas.

Lucius se sorprendió pero le gustó los nuevos acontecimientos. Los giró quedando bajo ella_ soy todo tuyo, ahora controlaras tu.

Hermione se sorprendió, Ron casi nunca la dejaba esta arriba y mucho menos entregaba el control. Comenzó con un vaiven delicioso y tortuoso.

Lucius mantenía la mandíbula apretada, eso se sentía increíble. Jamas en lo que duró de casado con Narcissa ella se colocó encima, era la perfecta sangre pura purista. El sexo solo era un vehículo para un bebé.

Jamás experimentaron posiciones, Narcissa no lo permitió. Pero ahora podía. Por lo veía a Hermione le gustaba y no era una mujer criada en las tradiciones sangre pura.

Hermione se enderezó y siguió su cruel tortura para luego lanzarse en un orgasmo caliente y Lucius no se pudo contener y se derramó en ella.

Hermione se derrumbo en su pecho oyendo los latidos de Lucius erráticos y su respiración agitada.

Luego el llanto de un bebé los trajo a la realidad inmediata.

_ Llegaron_ Lucius se hizo a un lado, la besó y salió de la cama lanzando un hechizo de limpieza en ambos. Tambien los vistió con magia.

_ Padre?_ Draco dijo en un susurro.

_ Quedate aquí y descansa_ Lucius le dió una última mirada lasciva y se giró hacia la puerta.

El llanto de Scorpius se elevó hasta que vió a su abuelo aparecer.

_ Está dormida_ dijo en un susurro_ vayamos a la biblioteca_ cargó a Scorpius.

Bajaron a la biblioteca donde Blaise los esperaba.

_ Que pasó?_ Lucius preguntó casual.

_ El imbécil de Potter quería tener una plática con Hermione y cuando desapareciste con ella se puso agresivo. Lo detuvieron en el Ministerio. Blaise tuvo que poner una restricción de acercamiento. Ningún Weasley o Potter podrá acercarse a ella sin ser detectados por el Ministerio.

Lucius levantó una ceja_ me imagino no estaba nada contento.

Blaise sonrió_ nada pero eso los detendrá, además estoy muy satisfecho por haberlo golpeado


	11. NO PUEDE VOLVER A OCURRIR

Debo ir a San Mungo, padre podrías...?

_ Déjame a Scorpius hijo.

_ Bien, Pansy vendrá en 4 horas, si Hermione se pone mal dale esto_ Draco tomó su maletín y su bata_ yo salgo hasta después de las 6_ le dió un beso a su hijo_ portate bien con tu abuelo Scor.

_ Yo tambien debo irme_ Blaise se levantó.

_ Estaremos bien_ Lucius giró a Scorpius_ no tienes sueño?

Scorpius le sonrió y metió su pulgar a la boca.

_ Ya veo, quieres ir con Hermione? Porque tu abuelo si quiere_ Lucius caminó rumbo a la habitación donde estaba la bruja.

Hermione ya se había bañado cuando entraron. Traía una bata de baño.

Scorpius movió sus piernitas arriba y abajo y estiró sus bracitos hacia ella.

_ Hola pequeño rubio_ Hermione lo cargó y besó sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas.

Lucius puso sus manos en su cintura y se acercó a ella_ te dije que descansaras.

_ No podía quedarme en la cama todo el día.

Lucius la besó_ tendremos que resolver eso.

_ Señor Malfoy...

_ Volví a ser el Señor Malfoy? Que pasó con Lucius, Hermione?

Ella abrió la boca y Lucius volvió a besarla.

Scorpius se quejó y se separaron un poco_ estaré al cuidado de mi nieto hasta que Pansy vuelva.

Hermione se había sonrojado_ creo entonces que debemos darle algo de comer, cierto Scor?

El pequeño rubio solo balbuceó.

Hermione se lo pasó a Lucius_ debo cambiarme.

_ Adelante, Pansy te dejó unos cambios en el closet.

Hermione fué al closet y vió que todos eran vestidos finos carisimos. Ropa interior nueva y tres pares de zapatos negros, blancos y rojos.

_ Tu nuera no tiene pantalones?

Lucius rió_ Pansy? Usando pantalones? Que buen chiste Hermione.

Ella hizo una mueca.

Lucius deseaba tanto tenderla de nuevo en la cama y hacerle de nuevo el amor.

Hermione tomó la ropa y se metió al baño.

Lucius sonrió ante ese gesto de pudor.

Después de unos minutos salió_ Creo que necesito ayuda con el cierre. Tu nuera tiene un gran sentido de tortura al comprar su ropa, se me hizo imposible subirlo yo sola.

Lucius le pasó a Scorpius y después fué hacia el cierre, se le podía ver la espalda baja. Acarició su cintura antes de subir el cierre.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

_ Te queda perfecto el vestido Hermione.

Lucius le había pedido a su nuera que le comprara algunos vestidos y les quitara las etiquetas. Su nuera había escogido bien.

La tela del vestido abrazaba sus curvas deliciosas.

_ Vayamos a comer y a darle algo a Scorpius_ Lucius la besó nuevamente y luego abrió la puerta para que salieran.

Hermione fué hasta la cocina y sacó la papilla de calabaza que había hecho el día anterior.

La calentó con un toque de varita y luego la llevó al comedor donde Lucius ya había sentado al pequeño para comer.

Scorpius movia todo su cuerpo, le gustaban mucho las papillas que Hermione le hacía.

_ Hiciste que mi nieto tuviera el gusto por comer, batallabamos mucho.

Hermione le dió una cucharada al pequeño que con gusto se la comió.

_ Solía hacerlas para James. Ginny no cocinaba nada_ Hermione se puso triste.

_ Pues Pansy tampoco, quema hasta el agua.

_ Vamos, no puede ser tan mala cocinera.

_ Lo es, preguntale a Blaise_ Lucius se acercó a ella y besó su cuello.

_ Lucius...

_ Si?

_ Lo que pasó...no puede volver a ocurrir.


	12. CULPAS

Harry no podía reconciliarse con él mismo.

Hermione había sido familia para él desde los 11 años y jamás le había fallado.

Y él la había abandonado sumido en su dolor de haber perdido a James.

La abandonó a su suerte, sin ningún apoyo de nadie.

Un mes, un mes completo donde la odió, un mes donde no la podía ver, un mes envenenado de dolor y sufrimiento.

Ginny también había sufrido con él. Sin embargo no había hecho nada para investigar la muerte de su hijo, solo delegó culpas.

No supo cuando despertó Hermione, sin embargo, por los Weasley supo que ella estaba demandando por el dinero de Gringotts que le pertenecía a Ron.

Solo que no le pertenecía a Ron, sino a Hermione. Había visto de primera mano las cosas que Ron compraba y que después no las volvía a usar. Nunca hizo preguntas.

Ahora se sentía un completo idiota.

No podía concebir que Ron, su mejor amigo hubiera sido el causante de la muerte de su hijo y del bebé de Hermione.

Igual estaba su esposa Ginny.

La Señora Weasley les había comprado la casa donde vivían actualmente, una cerca de la madriguera. Ahora sentía rabia de pensar que era dinero de la venta de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

Eso lo quebró e hizo odiar a los Señores Weasley por lo que hicieron a la mujer que siempre los apoyó.

Sacó el dinero de su bóveda para reemplazar lo que la casa costó. Le había sacado a Arthur el costo real.

Después vendería esa casa.

LM/HG

Molly y Arthur tambien sacaban el dinero de su bóveda para que fuera a la bóveda de Hermione, sino ellos serían llevados a Azkaban.

Harry tambien sacó el coste del funeral de su hijo y de Ron. Hermione no tenía que pagar por ello.

Bill tambien puso de su dinero para completar lo que sus padres habían gastado.

Charlie envió otro tanto junto con un vociferador. Estaba indignado por el trato dado a Hermione, estando en Rumania solo había recibido las noticias. Ni siquiera había podido asistir a ambos funerales.

Percy era otro indignado, tambien reprobó la actitud de sus padres.

Ahora el estaba viviendo en Ámerica junto con su esposa e hija.

George tambien estaba muy molesto y estaba tratando de contactar a Hermione sin tener éxito. Los patronus se disolvían y las lechuzas regresaban con la carta.

Hermione siempre había sido comprensiva con él, incluso cuando comenzó a hablar con Fred.

Ella jamás lo juzgó, al contrario, lo entendía y fue amable.

George se pasó una mano por el cabello_ que hacemos Fred? Ella esta ahí afuera sola y nunca la fuí a ver. Perdió su bebé, me quedé callado. Ron, nuestro hermano fue el culpable.

Su esposa Katie Bell entró con su adorable pancita de 7 meses de embarazo_ George? Estas bien?

George negó y la abrazó_ no puedo encontrar a Hermione.

Katie suspiró_ la encontraremos.

George besó su mano.

Katie le sonrió a su esposo. Ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo en abandonar a Hermione en San Mungo. Pero Molly le había prohibido ir. Se dejó llevar por las palabras de su suegra, ahora la aborrecía.


	13. DIME QUE NO TE GUSTA

Lucius giró a Hermione y la besó_ No te gustan mis besos?

Hermione jadeó.

_ Bruno!

El elfo apareció_ llamaba el amo?

_ Cuida a Scorpius, termina de darle de comer.

_ Lucius, no creo...

Lucius los apareció en su habitación.

Hermione quiso separarse un poco de él pero Lucius no la dejó, acarició su cintura_ No te gustaron mis caricias?

Hermione gimió cuando sintió la mano de Lucius acariciar su pecho.

_ Ves, te gustan, nos complementamos porque a mi me encanta besarte, me encanta tocarte y me encanta hacerte el amor. Estar dentro de ti es la gloria para mi.

_ Lucius..._ Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Lucius besó su cuello y con una mano bajó el cierre de su vestido.

Hermione tenía la respiración agitada.

Lucius la llevó a la cama y la recostó después de deslizar el vestido y dejarlo olvidado en el suelo.

Su miembro ya estaba muy despierto y apresado en sus pantalones.

_ Dime que sí Hermione y te haré el amor nuevamente_ Lucius bajó su mano a su centro.

Hermione gimió y cerró sus piernas.

_ Dime que no y te dejaré ahora mismo y no te molestaré mas.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba disfrutando de las caricias del rubio mayor. Llevó sus manos a su camisa y botó todos los botones.

Lucius sonrió y reclamó sus labios mientras Hermione acariciaba su pecho fuerte.

Lucius se quitó los pantalones y su miembro saltó erecto y orgulloso.

Hermione lo tomó en sus manos y lo acarició.

Lucius gimió_ Hermione...

Ella lo empujó ligeramente de espaldas a la cama mirandolo sugerentemente.

Luego bajó y tomó su miembro en sus labios, chupandolo.

Lucius gimió mas alto llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos por el éxtasis.

Nunca Narcissa lo había chupado y supo inmediatamente que eso se sentía demasiado bien.

Se levantó con los codos y la miró tomarlo con su boca, la vista era genial_ te ves hermosa Hermione.

Ella apretó sus labios y Lucius apretó la mandíbula tratando de controlarse.

_ Ven cariño, no dejes que este viejo se avergüense frente a una dama_ Lucius pidió.

Hermione lo soltó_ Jamás te habían hecho esto?

Lucius negó_ Narcissa nunca quiso experimentar con nada.

Hermione se lamió los labios y Lucius tragó saliva y su miembro salto.

La colocó bajo él y le bajó las bragas_ me dejarás devolverte el favor?

Hermione se mordió el labio y Lucius lo tomó como un si. Separó sus piernas y tomó su clítoris entre sus labios.

Hermione movia sus caderas al ritmo.

Lucius estaba fascinado con ella. Su querida esposa nunca le dejó hacer eso ni mucho. Con ella tener relaciones era ella debajo de él y eso era todo.

Estar con Hermione era completamente nuevo para él, todas las experiencias y las sensaciones.

Hermione gritó convulsionando con un orgasmo y Lucius entonces sonrió y la penetró_ Por Salazar, estas muy mojada.

Hermione pasó sus uñas por la espalda de Lucius.

Lucius se puso de rodillas sentándola sobre su miembro y le quitó el sosten.

Hermione se abrazó a él mientras Lucius la embestía.

_ Hermione...

Ella se lanzó al segundo orgasmo y Lucius la siguió. La besó cuando pudo volver a respirar_ dime que no te gusta estar conmigo_ la retó.

Hermione se abrazó a él.


	14. PENSAMIENTO

Lucius acarició la cintura de Hermione. Era simplemente suave al tacto. Tan jóven, tan perfecta.

Estaba encantado con la bruja.

Hermione se removió en su sueño.

Lucius besó su frente y salió de la cama, debía ver a Scorpius. Se metió al baño y se dió una ducha.

Se cambió y al salir miró a Hermione dormida en su cama y se veía perfecta ahí. Encajaba muy bien entre las sábanas verdes envueltas en su piel blanca.

Salió de la habitación antes de que no tuviera fuerzas y decidiera quedarse.

Scorpius estaba dormido en su cuna. Le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas regordetas.

Pasos se oyeron en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación infantil fue abierta.

Pansy había llegado a casa_ esta dormido?

Lucius asintió.

_ Salí mas temprano hoy, vine directa a casa. Como esta Hermione? Draco me platicó lo del juicio.

_ Estará bien, es fuerte.

Pansy lo miró bien, su suegro se veía diferente, feliz_ ya comieron? Traje comida.

_ Gracias, no hemos comido pero Scorpius si. Hermione le dió una papilla de calabaza.

_ Gracias a Merlín.

Scorpius despertó y estiró los bracitos hacia Pansy_ Hola mi bebé, mami ya llegó.

_ Voy a avisarle a Hermione que hay comida_ Lucius se giró hacia la puerta.

Pansy asintió.

Lucius entró a su habitación y no vió a Hermione, fue hasta el baño y no la vió ahí.

Salió y tocó en la habitación que se estaba quedando.

Ella abrió y Lucius la empujó dentro_ no estabas donde te dejé.

_ Oí a Pansy, no quería que me encontrara en su habitación.

Lucius la atrajo y la besó_ trajo comida, quieres comer?

Hermione asintió.

Salieron y fueron hasta el comedor.

LM/HG

Harry estaba frustrado, no se les permitía contactar a Hermione de ninguna manera.

Ginny estaba molesta tambien.

No habían hablado mucho y cuando Ginny quería acercarse Harry se alejaba.

Ella había sido también causante de que odiara mas a Hermione cuando pasó lo del accidente.

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba en Malfoy Manor. Había ido a San Mungo y Draco lo había corrido. Pero le dijo que ella no los necesitaba. Que estaba en buenas manos.

Eso a Harry lo enfadó.

Cómo podía estar Hermione en buenas manos estando con los Malfoy?

Tomó de un trago el Whisky de Fuego que tenía en el vaso.

Él tenía que hablar con Hermione, ofrecerle su hogar y una pensión.

Sirvió mas Whisky en el vaso y se lo tomó de un trago.

LM/HG

Pansy mecía a Scorpius que lloraba_ ya Scor, que tienes pequeño? Quieres ver a papá?

Scorpius señalaba con su dedito a la puerta_ quieres pasear? Vamos a los jardines.

Pansy bajó las escaleras con el bebé cargado.

Se detuvo al ver a su suegro tomando la mano de Hermione. Sonrió_ creo que tu abuelo está enamorado Scor_ susurró.

Vió la mano de Hermione acariciar su mejilla y sonreirle_ interesante.

Pansy hizo ruido adrede para hacer que supieran que bajaba de las escaleras.

_ Hola Hermione, como estás?

_ Bien Pansy, gracias_ Hermione se había sonrojado.

Scorpius estiró sus bracitos hacia ella. Hermione se levantó y lo cargó.

_ Ya despertaste.

Pansy los miró a los dos_ se ha acostumbrado a ti.

_ Es un bebé demasiado lindo.

_ Si Merlín es bueno tal vez tu cargues a tu propio bebé. Te gustaría?

Hermione se puso triste_ yo...lo siento, debo hacer algo_ le paso a Scorpius y subió las escaleras.

_ Tenías que recordarle a su bebé?_ Lucius se levantó enojado.

_ No era mi intención suegro, ella es jóven y muy hermosa, puede rehacer su vida, necesita saber eso. Ella puede volver a embarazarse y...

Lucius se quedó estático.

_ Esta bien? Suegro...

Lucius salió del shock y corrió escaleras arriba.

_ Y ahora, que mosca le pico a tu abuelo Scor. Parece que vió un fantasma, es un poco cómico, tenía la misma mirada que tu papá cuando le dije que venías en... camino..._ Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca_ Santo Merlín_ sonrió de emoción_ apostaría que tu abuelo se ha comido la torta antes del recreo.


	15. DI QUE SI

Lucius no había pensado en el control de natalidad. Con Narcissa ya no lo usaba, ella desde hace tiempo que ya no sangraba y no había necesidad.

Se había acostumbrado a no lanzar el hechizo anticonceptivo. Con Hermione no lo usó y se había derramado en ella varias veces.

Se llevó una mano al cabello lacio rubio y se sorprendió al no sentirse mal si el resultante de eso era un bebé. Si era sincero le agradaba mas la idea.

Era algo mayor pero aún se sentía fuerte para críar a un bebé.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y tocó. Abrió después de unos segundo donde no oía ruidos.

_ Hermione?

Ella estaba en un rincón con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho.

Lucius caminó hacia ella y se hincó_ Hermione...

_ Por favor, déjame sola.

_ No haré tal estupidez. Hermione siento que mi nuera te hubiera recordado...

Ella levantó su mirada a los grises y hermosos ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

_ Cásate conmigo_ Lucius soltó.

Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente y después la cerró frunciendo el ceño.

_ Lo digo en serio. Cásate conmigo.

Hermione movió la cabeza_ lo...lo siento, esto es.

_ Se que es muy pronto para ti, pero ya no soy un muchachito buscando aventuras o una relación pasajera de sexo. Quiero estar contigo sin tener que escondernos de nadie. Disfruté mucho estar contigo y sé que tu disfrutaste estar conmigo.

Hermione se quedó muda.

_ Se que el estúpido de Weasley te hizo mucho daño y te prometo que te retribuire por todo lo que él te falló. Deseo hacerte feliz. Y si Salazar es bueno me dés el regalo de un bebé.

Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre.

_ Aún me siento fuerte Hermione. Di que si y te prometo hacerte feliz cada día.

Hermione tragó saliva_ Lucius...

_ No me respondas ahora, piénsalo.

Hermione asintió.

Lucius se acercó y la besó.

El elfo se apareció con un plop_ Amo, la ama lo necesita en el vestíbulo, es urgente.

Lucius asintió y salió rumbo al vestíbulo.

Al acercarse se oían voces discutiendo.

_ Que pasa aquí?

_ Suegro, gracias a Merlín. Le decía al Ministro Kingsley y estos aurores que Hermione esta indispuesta.

Lucius miró a Kingsley_ lo que le ha dicho mi nuera es verdad.

_ Necesito verla y no nos iremos hasta hacerlo.

Lucius suspiró_ Bruno.

El elfo apareció_ llamó el amo?

_ Dile a Hermione que está aquí el Ministro Kingsley y quiere hablar con ella.

El elfo desapareció.

Minutos después Hermione bajó las escaleras.

_ Kingsley? Que pasó?

_ Hermione, debemos hablar contigo a solas.

Hermione arrugó el ceño_ sobre qué?

_ No puedo decirte nada hasta hablar contigo a solas.

_ Porque tanto secretismo?

_ No puedo develar nada hasta hablar contigo a solas.

Lucius se levantó.

_ No deseo que se vayan, ellos pueden estar presentes, es su casa.

_ Hermione, esto es un asunto del Ministerio.

Lucius se acercó a Hermione_ no te preocupes, esta también es tu casa. Iremos al jardín a llevar a Scorpius.

Hermione asintió sintiendo el vacio de la protección de Lucius.


	16. ENTREVISTA INCOMODA

Kingsley le señaló que tomara asiento y Hermione se sentó.

Kingsley se sentó enfrente de ella. Los aurores se mantuvieron de pie.

_ Hermione, ha llegado un queja muy seria a mi oficina.

_ Que tipo de queja?

_ Porque estas viviendo en Malfoy Manor?

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró, hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño_ a que viene eso?

_ Necesito que contestes.

_ Cuando salí de San Mungo no tenía a donde ir ni dinero en Gringotts. Sabes que vivía en la Madriguera y que...bueno, tu sabes.

Kingsley asintió_ Cómo terminaste aquí?

_ El día que salí fuí a Gringotts y me había enterado que mi bóveda ya no era mía. Salí y en algún momento de ansiedad me desmayé. Pansy me atendió y me trajo aquí, ella y Draco eran mis medimagos en San Mungo.

_ Así que te ofrecieron asilo aquí, sin mas?

Hermione frunció el ceño_ lo hicieron porque no tenía a donde ir. Los Weásley me dieron la espalda junto con los Potter.

_ Hermione, los Malfoy salieron bien parados de Azkaban porque Narcissa y Draco ayudaron en la guerra.

_ Kingsley, que estas insinuando? Estas hablando conmigo.

Kingsley suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello_ Es sospechoso que precisamente los Malfoy te hayan ofrecido hogar cuando sus creencias...bueno, tu sabes.

Hermione se levantó_ Estoy aquí porque quiero, no me tienen presa, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo y jamas me han tenido contra mi voluntad. A y por si no te has dado cuenta han sido mas humanitarios que mucho que se decían mis amigos. Estoy agradecida por tu...preocupación pero me quedaré aquí.

_ Hermione, esto es un asunto del Ministerio.

_ Dime quien puso esa queja? No...no me digas...Harry?

_ Necesitas entender que...

_ No, no necesito entender nada porque lo entiendo todo. Esta usando sus palancas en el Ministerio para hacer esto, que quiere? Quitarme tambien a las personas que me dieron una mano. Hasta donde Kingsley? Hasta donde lo vas a dejar...

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara_ esta entrevista absurda ha terminado.

_ Hermione, estoy preocupado por ti. Podrías venir a casa conmigo.

_ Aquí me siento segura, no me iré a ningún lado, soy libre de quedarme donde quiera, ahora, les agradecería se retirarán.

Kingsley hizo una mueca_ Hermione, no puedo dejarte en esta casa.

_ Porqué no? Te sientes culpable?

_ Los Malfoy no son buena influencia para ti. No deberías vivir aquí, recuerdas que aquí te torturaron?

_ Suficiente Kingsley, he sido amable, pero esto se termina aquí, no toleraré mas esto, soy adulta y puedo elegir donde estar y donde no. Los Weasley ya no son mi familia, ni siquiera Harry. He perdido mas que otros, no perderé a las únicas personas que les importe estando en San Mungo.

_ Quiero darte mi protección_ Kingsley la tomó de la mano_ me importas.

_ Le pediré que Señor Ministro que se retire_ Hermione retiró su mano.

_ Hermione, cásate conmigo. Te daré mi apellido.

_ Lo siento Kingsley, no puedo casarme contigo.

_ Porque no?

_ He aceptado una propuesta. Me casaré con Lucius Malfoy.

La casa comenzó a crujir y un aire caliente inundó sus mejillas. Era la magia mas antigua. Lucius le había propuesto matrimonio en la casa y ella estaba aceptando.


	17. EL ANILLO

Lucius sintió la misma magia en él y supo que era, le había pasado con Narcissa cuando le dió el anillo y ella aceptó apesar de tener un contrato, debía hacerlo oficial.

Lucius entró a la casa con una gran sonrisa. Hermione había aceptado su propuesta.

Al llegar a la biblioteca encontró a Hermione discutiendo con Kingsley.

_ Pasa algo?_ preguntó.

Hermione suspiró de alivio al verlo_ Kingsley ya se iba.

Lucius se acercó a ella y pasó el brazo por su cintura.

_ Scorpius ha estado feliz en el jardín, quieres ir?

Hermione sonrió y asintió_ Adios Kingsley.

_ Hermione, no puedes hablar en serio.

_ Oh si lo hago.

Lucius apretó a mandíbula_ Bruno.

El elfo apareció_ llamaba el amo.

_ Acompaña a los Señores a la salida, ya se retiran.

El elfo esperó que Kingsley se moviera_ espero que no te arrepientas Hermione.

_ No lo haré.

Kingsley les dió una última mirada antes de girarse para salir.

Hermione abrazó a Lucius_ gracias por venir.

Lucius levantó su mentón con los dedos_ has aceptado casarte conmigo.

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca.

Lucius puso un dedo en sus labios_ Lo has dicho y la magia lo ha aceptado como promesa. Eres mi prometida.

_ Que...que va a decir tu hijo y tu nuera?

_ No tienen que decir nada, soy feliz cuando estoy contigo. Prometo que me dedicaré a hacerte feliz_ Lucius se inclinó y la besó_ Ven, quiero darte algo_ la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su despacho donde tenía una caja fuerte. La abrió y sacó un estuche pequeño. Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco delicadamente tallado con dos hilos verdes y una esmeralda enmedio_ era de mi bisabuela. Pasó de generación en generación. Tambien fué de mi madre, debía ser de mi esposa.

_ Narcissa usó ese anillo?_ a Hermione se le retorció el estómago.

_ No, este anillo tiene su magia, solo la mujer ideal para un Malfoy podrá usarlo. Y antes de que me preguntes, no, Narcissa no lo era. Quise ponerselo y el anillo le quemó.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente_ Lucius, no soy sangre pura, no tengo linaje ni antepasados magicos. Soy hija de muggles.

Lucius acarició su mejilla_ La magia del anillo no distingue hijos de muggles, mestizos o sangre pura. Distingue lo que hay en tu corazón_ sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró el anillo en su mano.

Lucius sonrió_ eres la mujer ideal Hermione.

Ella se mordió en labio.

Lucius se inclinó y la besó sellando el pacto. Ahora estaban oficialmente comprometidos ante la magia mas antigua de los Malfoy.

Hermione lo miro temerosa.

_ Prometo hacer todo para que seas feliz Hermione.

Ella lo abrazó oliendo su exquisito olor a cedro, hierbabuena y pergamino.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Draco_ Padre? Que pasa?

Lucius sonrió y Hermione se tensó_ Le he propuesto matrimonio a Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca en shock_ a que hora pasó esto? Es decir, ustedes?

_ Un Malfoy nunca pierde el tiempo hijo. Eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Draco alzo una ceja_ Sabes dónde te estas metiendo Hermione?

Ella abrió la boca.

_ Lo sabe hijo.

_ Los Malfoy somos exigentes y mi padre mas.

_ Deja de asustarla Draco, ve con tu mujer, esta en el jardín.

Draco sonrió_ me alegra verte feliz padre.


	18. LA SUGERENCIA DE HARRY

Mi padre se ha comprometido con Hermione_ Draco le dijo a Pansy apenas si la vió.

_ En serio?

_ Tu sabías algo?

Pansy negó_ yo sospeche hace rato que ellos tenían algo pero...matrimonio?

Draco se llevó una mano al cabello.

_ Draco, tu padre y Hermione son viudos, solteros, bueno, ahora estan comprometidos, no quieres que sean felices.

_ No eso cariño. Es la demás gente.

Pansy suspiró_ que nos interesa la demás gente.

Draco cargó a Scorpius_ no necesitamos el ojo público en nosotros.

LM/HG

Kingsley llegó a su oficina completamente confundido. Le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione porque la quería.

Solo que nunca se había confesado porque ella se había casado con Ronald Weasley.

No había planeado proponerse, sin embargo, el verla indefensa, el saber lo que los Weasley habían hecho él no pudo mas y se declaró.

Cuando el accidente ocurrió él no estaba en el país. Después cuando llegó no supo que había pasado hasta que llegó a su escritorio la demanda.

Le inquietó la noticia de que ya estaba comprometida. Sin embargo, respetaría su decisión.

Sacó la carta de Harry, la carta donde le pedía hacerse cargo personalmente del caso de Hermione.

Le pedía que revisara que ella estuviera en buenas condiciones físicas y mentales. Y que la sacara de esa casa con esa gente.

Cerro los ojos suspirando.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos_ pase.

Harry entró_ Hola Kingsley. Fuiste a lo de Mione?

_ Si Harry, sientate_ Kingsley apretó la mandíbula.

Harry se sentó_ y, donde está?

_ Ella se quedó en Malfoy Manor.

_ Que? Kingsley, porque la dejaste ahí?

_ Harry, no la puedo obligar a dejar Malfoy Manor, estaba en buenas condiciones y...

_ Esta tramautizada, le dijiste que yo le ofrecía mi casa?

Kingsley negó_ no pude hacerlo Harry.

_ Porqué?

_ Se ha comprometido con Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se quedó estático. Mudo.

_ Mione no esta bien, no puede estar bien. Nunca haría algo así.

Kingsley apretó las manos y mandíbula_ tampoco ustedes harían algo como abandonar a su amiga y lo hicieron.

Harry entrecerró los ojos_ Entonces no puedes hacer nada por ella, traerla, tal vez con un diagnóstico de San Mungo que no esta bien de la cabeza, es decir, estuvo un mes en San Mungo en coma.

_ No puedo hacer nada por Hermione a menos que ella pida mi ayuda. Y no la declaré en insanidad mental Harry, eso seria demasiado bajo.

_ Pero ella no esta bien Kingsley si es que quiere casarse con Malfoy, Merlín le lleva 20 años. Perdió la cabeza.

_ Ella esta en perfectas condiciones, me aseguré. Y esta mas cuerda que tu y yo. No quieras cometer una bajesa como la de Ron. Dejemosla en paz.

Harry se levantó y salió dando un portazo.

Que le había pasado al salvador del mundo?

Kingsley no podía creer lo que había sugerido Harry hacer con Hermione. No podía. Y aunque le doliera Hermione era adulta y tenía sus propias decisiones que tomar aunque para todos fueran equivocadas.

Kingsley escribió el informe y lo guardo debidamente.


	19. DECISION ALTRUISTA

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Lucius había dejado en manos de su hijo y su nuera a Hermione.

Tuvo que viajar a Venecia y no podía llevarla.

La oficina de la empresa no era siempre un lugar agradable.

Esa empresa fabricaba electrodomésticos. Los ingenieros de ves en cuando eran hostiles, incluso nunca llevó a Narcissa.

Se encontró de mal humor oyendo las nuevas ideas y los problemas de producción.

Pensaba en que estaría haciendo Hermione en esos momentos. Una semana sin verla y eso descubrió, le estaba pasando factura.

LM/HG

Hermione disfruta el tiempo con Scorpius. Pansy lo había dejado a su cargo porque se lo había pedido.

Supo que dejaban al pequeño en la guardería de San Mungo mientras trabajaban.

Pero Hermione se los pidió y ahí lo dejaban. Ella se encargaba de hacerle sus comidas que Scorpius con gusto comía.

Lucius se había ido hacía una semana y no sabía nada de él.

Lo extrañaba y mucho.

Draco lo la había despreciado por su relación con su padre. Pero lo sentía algo alejado.

Hermione pensó que se debía a su madre.

Sus mañanas eran con Scorpius y en alguna hora de la tarde Pansy o Draco llegaban.

Hermione pensó en cómo hubiera sido su bebé. Seguramente hubiera tenido el cabello rojo igual que los Weasley. Algo le incomodaba y no sabía que era.

Draco llegó y tomó a Scorpius de los brazos de Hermione_ Cómo se portó?

_ Bien, es un niño obediente.

Draco la miró_ Pansy vendrá a casa en una hora, te llevará a comprar ropa.

_ No es necesario.

_ Lo es_ Draco aseguró_ pronto serás una Malfoy. Papá le ha pedido a Pansy el favor.

_ Puedo ir yo, no quiero molestar a Pansy.

_ No la molestas Hermione, a mi esposa le gusta ir de compras, ademas creo que sus gustos te vendrían bien en ves de comprar lo que usabas antes.

_ No tengo malos gustos.

_ Permiteme diferir.

Hermione torció la boca y se giró para ir a su habitación.

_ Lo siento_ Draco soltó derepente.

_ Yo...siento que pienses que voy a ocupar el lugar de tu madre. No planee hacerlo.

Draco levanto una ceja_ Yo no pienso eso.

_ Entonces, se que no soy Santo de tu devoción. Antes tus ojos soy...

_ No es por nada de eso Hermione_ Draco se sentó_ es solo que no necesitamos el ojo público sobre nosotros nuevamente.

_ Yo tampoco lo quiero.

Draco suspiró_ si mi padre y tu se casan el mundo mágico lo sabrá. Seremos el blanco de reporteros y chismosos.

Hermione admitió que lo que decía Draco era cierto.

Se sintió mal porque eso parecía afectar demasiado a Draco.

_ Lo siento, se que tienes razón_ Hermione sintió el estómago retorcerce.

_ Tardamos en que los chismes y habladurías cesaran después de la guerra.

Hermione se levantó_ podrías excusarme con Pansy, me duele la cabeza.

Draco asintió mirandole el semblante pálido. Tal vez había sido demasiado directo_ quieres una poción?

Hermione negó_ tomaré un ibuprofeno_ se giró y corrió escaleras arriba.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Su corazón le martilleaba en su pecho.

_ Era verdad lo que Draco le dijo, el ojo público estaría sobre ellos en cuanto se supiera su relación.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa parecida a la bolsa de cuentas que tenía con extensión indetectable y solo puso un cambio de ropa y la llave de Gringotts. No tomaría mas. Quiso quitarse el anillo para dejarlo y no salió. Lo mandaría vía lechuza.

Le dolía lo que iba a hacer pero era lo que debía.

Salió al pasillo y se oía Draco en la habitación jugando con Scorpius.

Se quitó los zapatos y corrió escaleras abajo.


	20. ELLA SE FUE

Pansy llegó a Malfoy Manor después de un día pesado en San Mungo.

Dejaría para el día siguiente las compras de ropa para Hermione.

Le dolían los pies enormemente. Subió a su habitación y estaba su esposo jugando con Scorpius.

_ Hola amor, vengo muerta. Dejaré para mañana la excursión a las compras.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo_ Hermione subió porque tenía dolor de cabeza.

_ Bueno, para las dos será mejor ir mañana. Hoy solo quiero ver a mi pequeño bebé.

Scorpius balbuceó alegre.

_ Aún no sabes cuando llega tu padre?

Draco negó_ ha de estar enfrascado en las discusiones.

_ Te portaste bien con Hermione, Scor?

Scorpius se puso serio y señaló la puerta.

_ Te gustaría salir a cenar?_ Draco preguntó besando la mejilla de Pansy.

_ Mmm Draco no, vengo muy cansada. Tal vez mañana?

_ Esta bien, entonces cenemos aquí en casa.

_ Eso si puedo, voy a llamar a Hermione_ Pansy se calzó unas pantunflas sencillas y caminó hasta la habitación de Hermione.

Draco cargó a Scorpius para salir tambien.

_ Hermione_ Pansy tocó en la puerta de su habitación_ Hermione?

_ Déjala cariño, puede que esté dormida, dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

Pansy asintió de acuerdo.

LM/HG

Hermione había ido a Gringotts, el dinero se le había devuelto completo. Cambió a euros algunos galeones, suficientes para poder vivir 6 meses sin problema y arrendar un departamento.

Pero no lo haría ahí. Lo haría en Australia. Fue hasta una caja de seguridad de un banco muggle donde tenía papeles y su pasaporte.

Salió y tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

No dañaría a los Malfoy de ningún modo, menos a Lucius.

Sabía que si se sabía de su relación con él estarían los reporteros sobre ellos y comenzarían las habladurías.

LM/HG

Lucius había terminado las reuniones interminables y había cerrados un trato importante.

Volvería casa, a los brazos de cierta castaña de ojos chocolate.

Le haría el amor toda la noche para después hablar de la fecha de la boda.

De solo pensar en ella apuró el paso hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba.

LM/HG

Tal vez deberíamos mandarle la cena a Hermione con Bruno_ Pansy sugirió.

Draco asintió y llamó al elfo.

_ La Señorita salió antes de que llegara la ama Pansy mi señor_ Bruno le informó.

_ A donde salió? Porqué no me lo comunicaste?

_ La Señorita dijo que solo iría a hacer uno pendientes y salió de la Mansión, amo.

_ Rayos_ Draco se levantó rápidamente y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Hermione.

Entró y la encontró vacia, fué hasta el closet y encontró la ropa. Se giró y en el tocador encontró una carta dirigida a Lucius.

Maldijo. Ella se había ido por lo que le había dicho.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo.

_ Draco, que pasa?_ Pansy preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_ Hermione se fué_ Draco le enseñó la carta.

_ Pe...pero porqué, a donde?_ Pansy estaba confundida.

_ Yo...le dije que...

La puerta se abrió y entró Lucius_ Buenas noches_ sonreía.

Draco cerro los ojos un momento_ padre.


	21. FURIOSO

Por fin llegué_ Lucius se quitó la capa de viaje y dejó su maleta en el suelo.

Draco miró a Pansy con cara de susto.

_ Y Hermione?_ Lucius preguntó jovial_ no me digas, esta en su habitación.

Lucius subió de dos en dos los escalones seguido por Draco.

_ Padre, debo decirte algo.

_ Después Draco. Solo quiero ver a mi mujer_ Lucius abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándola vacía_ Hermione?_ se traslado hasta el baño_ Draco, dónde está?

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello_ eso es de lo que quería hablarte.

_ Draco_ Lucius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rubio menor le extendió la carta que Hermione le había dejado.

Lucius la tomó y la abrió.

Lucius: Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos. No me busques, por favor.

Debes proteger a tu familia de los chismes que se puedan dar si nuestra relación se sabe.

Sabes que es cierto, que si me quedaba a tu lado y me casaba contigo el ojo público estaría sobre tu familia en un dos por tres.

Siento mucho esto, siento no poder ser valiente y esperarte para decirtelo a la cara, soy una cobarde pero quiero proteger a tu familia de las habladurías.

No culpes a Draco o a Pansy, aquí la única culpable soy yo. Por inmiscuirme en su vida.

Fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años. Te quiero.

Hermione J. Granger.

Lucius arrugó la carta y tomó a su hijo por el cuello_ que hiciste? Estaba a tu cargo.

_ Padre, yo...accidentalmente le dije que seríamos el blanco del mundo mágico en cuanto se supiera su relación_ Draco trataba de safarse del agarre de hierro de su padre.

_ Que le dijiste qué?_ Lucius estrelló a Draco en la pared.

_ Lo siento padre, en verdad lo siento, no quería que esto pasara.

_ No mientas Draco, no estabas de acuerdo con que tu ex compañera fuera mi mujer, la empujaste sutilmente? No, la alejaste de mi lado. No quieres verme al lado de Hermione. Confiésalo.

_ No es así, te lo juro.

Lucius soltó a su hijo_ muchacho estúpido. Tu vas a ayudarme a localizarla, inmediatamente.

Draco asintió_ te lo prometo, mandaré una lechuza a Theo y Blaise.

Mientras Lucius enviaría una lechuza a Gringotts para preguntar por ella, como su prometida tenía derecho a recibir información.

LM/HG

Hermione maldijo con el boleto en mano, saldría en dos días.

A donde iría esos dos días?

No habría mas remedio que rentar una habitación de hotel.

Tomó un taxi para llevarla hasta uno cerca del aeropuerto.

LM/HG

Theo y Luna cenaban en un restaurant mágico. Celebraban el embarazo de Luna.

Se habían tardado en encargar bebé por el trabajo de Luna y los viajes de Theo pero Luna se tomaría un año sabático para estar tranquila en el embarazo.

Theo sacó un estuche y se lo dió a su esposa.

_ Que es Theo?

_ Un obsequio por el milagro que vas a darme en 8 meses.

Luna abrió el estuche y sonrió al ver ahí una fina pulcera de diamantes_ Theo, no tenías que hacerlo.

_ Quería hacerlo. Esta pulcera siempre te recordará este día y el motivo para dartela.

En eso entró una lechuza y soltó una carta en el regazo de Theo.

Luna lo miró y Theo abrió la carta frunciendo el ceño.

_ Malas noticias?_ Luna preguntó al ver la cara de su esposo.

Theo le pasó la nota y llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Luna leía intrigada y confundida_ Oh por Merlín.

_ Llamaba el señor?_ el mesero preguntó.

_ La cuenta por favor.

El mesero sacó la nota y se la entregó. Theo sacó unos galeones de mas y los dejó.

_ Vamos amor, debemos ir a Malfoy Manor.

Luna se levantó.


	22. LOCALIZARLA

Lucius recibió una carta de Gringotts en donde le decían que hacía unas horas Hermione había ido a sacar dinero de su bóveda y lo había cambiado por dinero Muggle.

Lucius se apareció en el Callejón Diagón y fué hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

La vieron salir al lado muggle.

Lucius se sentó en una de las sillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando donde buscarla, como localizarla sin alertar a los aurores y al Ministerio.

Levantó su cabeza. El anillo. Ella traía el anillo antiguo de su tatarabuela.

Sonrió sacando su varita.

_ Reliquium rastrearé_ Lucius invocó y desapareció.

LM/HG

_ Entonces, tu padre y Granger?_ Theo preguntó confundido.

Draco rodó los ojos_ si Theo, deja de flipar.

_ Hermione pasó todo eso y yo no estaba aquí para estadar a su lado_ Luna dijo arrepentida.

_ No supimos esto cariño. De haberlo sabido hubieramos regresado_ Theo apretó su mano.

_ Luna, tu sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?_ Draco preguntó desesperado.

_ Lo único que se me ocurre es la madriguera o grimmauld place. Pero por lo que pasó no lo creo probable. Lo otro es... Se sabe mover bien en el Londres Muggle. Ella creció ahí.

Draco se llevó las manos al cabello rubio y se lo jaló_ estoy muerto.

_ Eres un mago muerto_ Pansy le torció la boca con disgusto.

LM/HG

Hermione cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla.

La ducha no había aminorado la incomodidad que sentía desde que salió de Malfoy Manor.

Secó el exceso de agua del cabello con otra toalla y abrió la puerta para cambiarse.

_ Creíste que huirias de mi tan facilmente?_ Lucius soltó parado en medio de la habitación.

_ Lucius_ Hermione jadeó.

El rubio dió dos pasos largos hacia ella. Pasó sus manos por su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y reclamando sus labios.

Sus manos retiraron la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. La cargó y la llevó a la cama. Con urgencia se deshizo de sus pantalones y la penetró.

Hermione gimió ante la invasión de Lucius.

_ Nunca...vuelvas...a irte...así_ le decía entre embestidas.

_ Lo siento_ Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

_ Eres mía, aceptaste ser mi esposa.

Hermione gimió aceptandolo.

_ Dilo_ Lucius la instó.

Hermione arqueó su espalda gimiendo.

_ Dilo Hermione.

_ Soy...tuya Lucius_ ella apretó su miembro y se lanzó en un orgasmo necesitado.

Lucius no disminuyó el ritmo.

La respiración de ambos era errática.

Lucius besó el cuello de Hermione, mordiendo, lamiendo y explorando mientras su miembro de hundía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Dulce tortura para ambos.

Hermione gritó cuando sus segundo orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

_ Lucius_ gimió su nombre. Eso casi lo hace perder la batalla, casi.

Siguió empujando en su interior como si no hubiera un mañana.

_ Cansada?

Hermione se veía somnolienta pero aún así Lucius siguió penetrandola despiadado_ Mía Hermione, eres mía.

Hermione acarició sus mejillas rojas por la pasión.

Él se llevó un pezón a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo con ahínco.

Hermione se mordió el labio por el placer.

_ No te contengas amor, dejalo ir_ Lucius la besó y Hermione gritó en su boca su tercer orgasmo. Lucius entonces se dejó ir con ella gimiendo.


	23. NOS CASAREMOS

Lucius acariciaba la espalda de Hermione con sus dedos mientras ella dormía.

No dejaría que volviera a alejarse de él. Ella era su mujer y ahora podría estar llevando su descendencia.

Él no había hecho el hechizo anticonceptivo y no lo haría. Sabía que ella quería un bebé y Lucius se lo iba a dar. Se sintió emocionado al pensar que ella estuviese embarazada.

No pudo disfrutar mucho el embarazo de Narcissa porque ella no le permitió tocarla después de saber que estaba esperando a Draco.

No pudo ni verle el estómago descubierto.

Hermione se removió en sus brazos y Lucius la apretó en el abrazo. La besó despertandola_ Nos casaremos.

_ Lucius, yo no quiero que los chismes envuelvan...

Él la calló con un beso_ nos casaremos. No me importa lo que digan. Te quiero a ti. No quiero perderte. No sabes lo que sufrí cuando leí tu carta.

_ Lo siento_ Hermione bajó la mirada.

Lucius la abrazó_ nos casaremos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Lucius la colocó despacio debajo de él_ espero que no estes cansada futura esposa porque yo estuve una semana ansiando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

_ Yo tambien_ Hermione admitió.

_ No vuelvas a huir Hermione, porque vayas a donde vayas te encontraré_ Lucius abrió sus piernas y acarició ese botón sensible en ella.

Hermione jadeó.

Lucius reclamó sus labios mientras masajeaba ese punto.

LM/HG

Blaise había llegado tambien a Malfoy Manor, el era abogado tanto en el mundo mágico como en el Muggle.

Tenía contactos.

Era de madrugada e intentaban por todos los medios localizar a Hermione si levantar sospechas del Ministerio o alertar a los aurores.

_ Tengo un contacto en el aeropuerto, ella compró un boleto de avión a Australia_ Blaise dijo colgando el celular.

_ Que esperamos, vayamos_ Draco dijo apresurado.

_ El vuelo no sale hasta dentro de dos días. No creo que Granger se haya quedado en el aeropuerto.

_ Entonces busquemos en los hoteles cercanos_ Draco se levantó.

_ Calma Draco, tengo gente viendo eso_ Blaise dijo tranquilo.

Luna y Pansy habían preparado té para todos.

_ No tienes noticias de Lucius aún?_ Theo preguntó.

Draco movió la cabeza en negación_ no se si es buena o mala señal.

_ Puede ser que ya la encontró_ Luna dijo esperanzada.

_ No me des esperanzas Luna_ Draco replicó.

_ Sabremos pronto la ubicación de Granger, no pudo haber ido lejos.

_ Supongo no usará magia por el rastreo_ Pansy dijo.

_ Por eso mis hombres estan batallando. Granger sabe del rastreo y no usará magia.

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro.

LM/HG

_ Vas a matarme Lucius_ Hermione dijo despues de un muy placentero baño de burbujas con Lucius.

_ Te estás quejando?_ Lucius la abrazó por la espalda y le hizo cosquillas.

_ Lucius_ Hermione se retorcía en sus brazos riendo.

Él estaba disfrutando mucho estar con ella. Era transparente y no actuaba bajo una educación impuesta.

_ Pedimos el desayuno?

Hermione asintió.

_ Que se te antoja?_ Lucius acarició sus mejillas y colocó algunos mechones detras de la oreja.

_ Waffles, jugo, leche, algunas fresas.

Lucius sonrió y la besó_ tengo una idea sobre el donde poner la miel.

_ Lucius.._ Hermione reprendió y rió_ Comportate o no podré salir caminando de aquí.

_ Ningún problema, te llevaré cargada hasta el registro civil.

Hermione se puso de puntas y lo besó.


	24. BODA

Después de desayunar y dormir otro rato por fin salieron de la habitación de hotel para decepción de Lucius.

Pero irían a un registro civil muggle para casarse con ella.

Tomaron un taxi y pidieron los llevara al registro civil mas cercano.

Hermione iba nerviosa y Lucius iba seguro_ serás mi esposa por las leyes muggles. Después veremos por las mágicas_ le susurró al oido.

Hermione pensó que era muy dulce viniendo de Lucius querer casarse por lo muggle.

_ Deberíamos avisarle a tu hijo y nuera.

Lucius negó_ solo tu y yo.

El taxi paró y Lucius pagó_ Gracias.

El taxista hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza. La chica podía ser su hija. Pensó.

LM/HG

Draco, Theo y Blaise se habían quedado dormidos en la sala mientras Pansy y Luna dormían en las habitaciones del segundo piso.

El celular sonó y Blaise despertó_ Si? Aja, que? Ohh Merlín. Gracias.

_ Que pasó?_ Draco dijo a la espectativa.

_ Tu padre encontró a Hermione.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

_ Acaban de entrar a un registro civil muggle.

_ Que?_ Draco se exaltó.

_ Tranquilo Draco. Tal vez tu padre no quería perder el tiempo.

_ Pero ni siquiera requiere mi presencia, soy su hijo.

_ Un hijo que casi hace que pierda a su mujer_ Blaise replicó.

_ No fue mi intensión_ Draco gritó.

_ Lo sabemos Draco, tu padre quiere asegurarla. No se le escapará esta vez_ Theo bostezó_ voy a dormir unas horas mas con mi esposa.

_ Yo iré a darme un baño_ Blaise dijo oliendo sus axilas.

Draco refunfuñó cual niño en berrinche.

LM/HG

_ Los declaro, Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia_ El juez dijo sonriente.

Lucius se inclinó y besó a Hermione.

_ Ahora eres la Señora Malfoy. Mi esposa.

_ Y tu mi esposo.

Lucius sacó a Hermione de ahí y la llevó a un callejón vacío y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a Malfoy Manor, pero antes de entrar por la reja de la propiedad Lucius cargó a Hermione.

_ Es la tradición_ Lucius se excusó.

Hermione rió abrazándose a su cuello.

El elfo los esperaba en la puerta_ Bienvenidos amo.

Apenas si tocó la entrada Lucius los apareció en su habitación_ ahora señora Malfoy, debemos consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Un toque en la puerta los interrumpió.

_ Quien?

_ Soy yo, padre_ Draco dijo entre dientes.

_ Que quieres Draco?

_ Tener unas palabras contigo.

_ Ahora no Draco, no es un buen momento. Ven mas tarde o no vengas_ Lucius tenía sus manos bajo el vestido de Hermione.

Draco bufó pero se alejó.

_ Ahora si, en que nos quedamos? _ Lucius la besó apasionadamente quitándole una a una la ropa.

_ Lucius...

_ Ese es mi nombre, esposa. Ven dejame amarte como tu esposo.

Hermione se derritió. La vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de disfrutar.

Había amado a Ron por muchos años, luego se casaron porqué era lo que se esperaba.

Pero luego vinieron las peleas.

Aún así Hermione luchaba día a día para que sobreviviera su matrimonio. Luego las peleas por que Hermione quería un bebé.

Luego lo consiguió dejando de tomar la poción anticonceptiva y estaba feliz pero tenía miedo de decirselo a Ron.

Y su miedo no fué infundado. Ron la había empujado por las escaleras sin importarle nada.

_ Hermione, estas bien?_ Lucius dejó de besarla.

_ Si, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que Draco querría decirte.

_ No te preocupes por eso. Él entenderá.

Hermione asintió.


	25. LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE DRACO

Draco, estas celoso?

_ Claro que no Pansy. Es solo que...Merlín tu sabes que batallamos para dejar el ojo público hacia nosotros después de la guerra.

Pansy se sentó en su regazo_ todos merecen tener felicidad. Tu y yo somos felices gracias a que el padre de Astoria deshizo el contrato.

Draco la abrazó_ fue lo mejor que hicieron los Greengrass.

_ Malditamente cierto_ Pansy besó a su esposo_ solo dales una oportunidad. Tu padre es diferente y ahora se han casado.

_ Se que mis padres nunca fueron felices Pansy. Eso me dolió mucho tiempo. Aún así seguían juntos y nunca entendí porqué hasta que supe como eran los contratos matrimoniales. No estoy molesto de que haya encontrado el amor en Hermione.

Pansy acarició las mejillas de su esposo dejando suaves besos por su rostro_ Draco, tal ves ahora tengas un hermanito y nuestro hijo un tío.

Draco miró a su esposa_ no había pensado en ello. Pansy, el útero de Hermione se está recuperando de un aborto involuntario.

_ Se le dió pociones para eso, ademas ha pasado mas de un mes.

_ Necesito revisarla_ Draco dijo preocupado.

_ Calma Draco. Mas tarde le haremos una revisión.

El llanto de un bebé los alertó que Scorpius había despertado.

_ Te toca_ Pansy le dijo a Draco.

Draco bufó pero besó a Pansy antes de ir a la habitación de su hijo.

LM/HG

Harry recibió la noticia del embarazo de Ginny.

Esta vez no se sentía alegre ni efusivo.

_ Harry? No te da gusto?

_ Emm, ah, no es eso Ginny, es solo que...la muerte de James fue hace solo un mes. No se que siento. Esta todo revuelto.

Ginny se sento frente a él y tomó sus manos_ sé que James murió hace poco pero debemos avanzar. No lo recuperaremos.

Harry quitó las manos de Ginny_ Tu hermano me quitó a mi hijo. Fué tu hermano y no Hermione. Tu siempre dijiste que fué ella. Pero todo este tiempo fué tu hermano. Y no contento con eso le quitó tambien su bebé a Hermione.

Ginny bajó la mirada_ lo siento, yo creí.

_ Te dejé envenenar mi mente por un mes, no estoy feliz Ginny. Abandonamos a Hermione por un supuesto y aun así ella jamas tuvo la culpa aunque James estuviese bien en el auto.

_ Perdóname Harry.

_ No sé si algún día me perdonaré a mi mismo y ahora, Hermione, mi hermana esta en casa de los Malfoy. No puede estar feliz.

_ Harry, es la decisión de Hermione. Ella podría venir a vivir con nosotros y...

_ Te estas oyendo Ginny? Crees sinceramente que Hermione vendría a esta casa? En realidad?

_ Harry, los dos perdimos un hijo. Ahora...

_ No lo perdimos, tu hermano nos lo quitó y roguemos a Merlín que no nos castigue por abandonar a Hermione con este bebé.

_ Por el momento déjame sentirme como quiera.

Ginny asintió y lo dejó solo.

Tal vez algún día dejarían todo atrás y podrían salir adelante con ese nuevo bebé.

Harry comenzó a hacer una maleta. Se tomaría un tiempo para procesar todo y tener un duelo adecuado.


	26. LA VIDA DE CASADA

Vayamos a España, Francia, Venecia.

_ Lucius, no necesito un viaje de bodas.

_ Si lo necesitamos.

Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lucius_ solo te necesito a ti. Además quien cuidaría de Scorpius? No creo que coma mucho estando en la guardería de San Mungo.

Lucius acarició su mejilla_ eres increíble.

_ Sabes? Algún día tendremos que salir de aquí_ Hermione sonrió.

Llevaban todo el día desnudos solo con las sábanas verdes como abrigo.

Lucius no había dejado salir a Hermione, solo pedían las comidas a Bruno.

Era domingo y Lucius planeaba quedarse hasta el lunes en aquella cama compartiendo su tiempo y cuerpo con su esposa.

LM/HG

En el comedor Pansy batallaba por que Scorpius comiera algo.

Draco había sido llamado de urgencia a San Mungo y Pansy ya estaba desesperada y Scorpius no dejaba de llorar.

Planeó tocar en la habitación de su suegro como 10 veces en los últimos 15 minutos que su hijo tenía llorando.

Decistió y paseó a Scorpius con la esperanza de que se calmara.

LM/HG

_ A dónde va, Señora Malfoy?_ Lucius la detuvo por la cintura.

_ Voy a bañarme.

Lucius la cargó_ yo te llevaré esposa.

_ Lucius...

_ Ningún pero_ la metió al baño y abrió la llave mientras la besaba.

Le había hecho el amor todo el dia anterior con intervalos de plática de toda.

Lucius era feliz. Mucho mas feliz de lo que fué en años pasados. Entonces supo que solo se había conformado con la vida al lado de Narcissa.

Lucius gimió al sentir las manos de su esposa sobre su cuerpo enjabonandolo.

Su miembro saltó alegre, ella hacía eso en él.

Hermione sonrió y besó su pecho pálido.

Lucius la cargó y la pegó a la pared de azulejos caros_ Hermione.

_ Lucius, te necesito.

Él la penetró_ deseo concedido Señora Malfoy.

Hermione gimió y comenzó a moverse. Lucius también. Ambos envueltos en un placentero baño.

_ Hermione...

Ella gritó cuando el orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

Lucius la siguió derramandose en ella. La besó profundamente sin salir de su interior_ esto fué increíble Hermione.

Ella lo abrazó_ si, lo fué.

_ Ahora, nos bañaremos_ Lucius le sonrió.

Hermione rió y comenzó a enjabonarlo.

Un toque en la puerta los extrañó. Lucius alcanzó su varita que estaba en el buró y quito el muffliato_ quien?

_ Suegro, soy Pansy, quería..._ el llanto de Scorpius se volvió mas alto_ queria saber si Hermione estaria disponible.

Hermione salió envuelta en una bata de baño_ que pasó?

_ Lo siento Hermione, no sé que le pasa a Scorpius.

Scorpius se calló y solo sollozaba_ que tienes Scor?

El le dió los brazos y Hermione lo cargó_ si quieres dejalo un rato, es la hora de su siesta.

_ No quiero interrumpirlos, yo solo...

_ No te preocupes Pansy.

Scorpius recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y bostezó.

_ Déjalo Pansy, se va a dormir.

_ Segura?

Hermione asintió meciendo al pequeño lloron.

Lucius veía desde la cama a su joven esposa con su nieto en brazos imaginandose que era su hijo.


	27. TIMIDEZ

Hermione y Pansy estaban de compras. Lucius les había dado carta blanca para que Pansy escogiera un guardaropa completo.

Hermione se cambiaba de un vestido a otro que Pansy le pasaba.

Ella no creía que necesitara todos esos atuendos.

_ Pansy, creo que es demasiado.

_ Nunca será demasiado y no puedes volver a usar lo que usabas. Por Merlín Hermione, esa ropa que usabas es un bofetada al buen gusto. Ahora eres una Malfoy y los Malfoy tenemos buen gusto.

Hermione refunfuñó_ este vestido es demasiado entallado.

_ Se te ve hermoso. Delinea todas tus curvas. Alegrate Hermione, ya quisiera tener esas caderas nuevamente, después de tener a Scorpius no pude tenerlaa de nuevo.

_ Pero a cambio tienes un hijo hermoso.

Pansy sonrió_ no me malinterpretes Hermione, no cambiaría a mi hijo por unas caderas bonitas solo que extraño que me queden tan bien los vestidos.

Hermione se vió en el espejo recordando a Ron cuando le decía que no se pusiera aquellos vestidos como el que usaba porque no le quedaban bien.

_ Ahora buscaremos ropa interior.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

_ Ahora eres una mujer casada, atraer las atenciones de tu esposo debe ser un arte_ Pansy sonrió.

Hermione se sonrojó.

_ Hermione, debo enseñarte ese arte. Eres en mucho sentidos inocente. Ven_ Pansy tomó su mano y la llevó hasta un area de ropa intima sexy. Pansy tomó un sosten rojo de encaje_ creo que es tu talla, creeme, mi suegro lo agradecerá cuando te quite la ropa.

Si era posible Hermione estaba mas roja.

_ Vamos, no esperamos que jueguen al ajedres mágico encerrados por dos días_ Pansy dijo mientras escogía la ropa para Hermione.

_ Se que no Pansy pero no me gusta hablar de eso.

Pansy la volteó a ver_ eres muy inocente Hermione, tus padres no hablaban contigo sobre sexo?

_ Mis padres eran algo tímidos con respecto a eso.

_ Ohh de ahí el problema. Bueno, dejame darte esta lección. Un hombre es muy visual. Un buen sosten hace la diferencia de mantener sus ojos en ti o en otra mujer.

Hermione recordó a Ron y sus miradas distraidas.

Siempre se preguntó si eran así todos los hombres. Aún teniendo una esposa.

_ Otra cosa, saliendo de aquí iremos con mi estilista, tenemos que hacer algo con ese leon indomable que llamas cabello.

Hermione siempre lo traia en una coleta por lo mismo.

_ Esto esta divino_ Pansy escogió un conjunto interior negro casi transparente_ a Draco le fascinará.

_ Pansy, eso es casi transparente.

_ Y es lo que les gusta. Mira, ropa para cama_ Pansy le enseñó un baby doll azul turqueza.

Hermione negó. Pansy asintió_ Mi suegro se morirá si te ve con el.

_ Pansy, es solo que no estoy cómoda gastando tanto dinero en ropa excesiva y escandalosa.

Pansy rió_ por Merlín Hermione, hiciste que me acordara de mi abuela.

_ Señoritas?

Ambas se giraban hacia la voz.

_ Necesito hablar contigo Hermione.

Ella tragó saliva_ no tengo nada que hablar contigo Charlie.

Pansy la miró asintiendo.

_ Por favor, yo no estaba aquí cuando pasó to...

_ Ahorratelo Charlie. Vuelve con tu familia. Yo ya no soy mas parte de ella. Vamonos Pansy.

Ella asintió y se acercó a pagar toda la ropa y hacer que le enviaran todo a Malfoy Manor.


	28. CASUAL

Hermione y Pansy salieron de la tienda apresuradas.

_ Vamos a casa_ Pansy le dijo al verla pálida.

Hermione negó_ no voy a...dejar que dominen mi vida mas.

_ Estas muy pálida, estas bien?

_ Si, solo..._ Hermione se giró y vació su estómago en una jardinera.

_ Es el estres Hermione. No estas bien. Deberiamos volver a la Mansión.

Hermione asintió y lanzó un hechizo limpiador a su boca.

Pansy tomó su brazo y las apareció en Malfoy Manor.

Hermione tragó saliva y caminó automaticamente hasta la entrada.

Pansy iba preocupada.

Al llegar las recibió Draco y Scorpius.

Hermione se alegró al ver a Scorpius.

El bebé le daba los brazos y movia las piernitas emocionado de verla.

_ Me extrañaste?

_ Si, extraña a su abuela_ Draco picó.

Eso a Hermione no le importó_ soy tu abuela Scor, eso quiere decir que puedo consentirte sin remordimientos.

Draco bufó_ no lo consientas demasiado.

_ Tienes razón, podría llegar a ser como tu_ Hermione le dió cachetada con guante blanco.

_ Muy graciosa mami_ Draco reviró.

_ Draco_ Pansy reprendió.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y pellizcó sus cachetes_ Que lindo y pálido semblante...hijastro.

Scorpius balbuceó contento.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Lucius_ Buenas tardes_ caminó hasta Hermione y besó sus labios_ te extrañé.

Hermione se sonrojó.

_ Compraron la ropa?

Hermione asintió mirando a Pansy en un pedido silencioso de no decir nada.

_ Nos enviaran todo.

_ Muy bien, espero hayan comprado ropa suficiente para llenar el closet.

_ Lucius, eso no es necesario_ Hermione se acomodó a Scorpius.

_ Lo es, como mi esposa deberás acompañarme a las cenas y fiestas con mis asociados.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

_ Tengo ideas de mejores cosas que hacer con esa boca en vez de hacer esa mueca_ Lucius la miró sugerente.

_ Lucius, comportate_ Le dijo en un hilo de voz.

_ Por nosotros no se fijen_ Pansy tomó a Scorpius_ Draco, Scorpius y yo iremos a ver el jardín.

Lucius sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Hermione ni un segundo_ Señora Malfoy. Me acompaña a nuestra habitación?

Hermione lo rodeó_ tengo una mejor idea Señor Malfoy.

_ Dimela.

Hermione tomó su mano y caminó hasta el cuarto de escobas que no guardaba ninguna escoba.

_ Quieres que te haga mía aquí?

_ Si.

Lucius miró a todos lados, esto le recordaba Hogwarts.

Luego la miró a ella_ ven aquí Hermione.

Ella se acercó y Lucius reclamó sus labios con pasión.

Hermione deslizó la chaqueta de su traje y cayó al piso, después desabotonó su camisa y fué a parar donde mismo que la chaqueta.

_ Hermione_ Lucius susurró en su oido.

Ella sonrió con sus manos en el cierre de su pantalón. Lo bajó con todo y boxer_ Antes dijo que me extrañó Señor Malfoy.

_ Te extrañé esposa.

Hermione se hincó y tomó su miembro en su boca.

Lucius llevó sus manos al cabello de Hermione y le quitó los broches dejandolo libre.

_ Eres hermosa Hermione.

Ella aumentó la presión y Lucius apretó la mandíbula_ Esposa...

Hermione siguió en su ritmo.

_ Hermione, así no voy a darte placer.

Lucius la cargó e hizo que lo abrazara con sus piernas por la cintura.

_ Lucius...

_ Si, amor?

_ No me hagas esperar.

Lucius desgarró sus bragas y la penetró.

Ambos gimieron mientras se entregaban uno al otro sin restricciones.


	29. LA FIESTA

Llevaban dos semana de casados y Lucius se sentía mas feliz que en todos los años que estuvo casado con Narcissa.

Su nueva esposa era ardiente y nunca rehuía sus atenciones.

Narcissa siempre se excusaba con alguna dolencia.

Hoy tendrían que asistir a la boda de uno de sus socios comerciales.

Hermione se puso un vestido negro ceñido a su cintura corte sirena. La espalda tenía adornos en encaje semitrasparentes y sus zapatos eran de tacón de aguja.

Lucius se quedó estático cuando la vió.

Hermione dudó_ Pansy dijo que era adecuado.

Lucius se acercó_ muy adecuado, seré la envidia de la fiesta. Estás Hermosa, todos los ojos estarán en ti. Soy muy celoso Hermione.

_ No tienes porqué, no te daré motivos_ Hermione lo besó.

_ Ya estoy celoso y aún no llegamos. Solo de pensar en que te verán...

_ Pero yo solo te veré a ti.

Lucius sacó un estuche_ ese vestido luciría mejor con esto_ Lo abrió y dentro había un collar de diamantes.

_ Lucius, esto es demasiado.

_ No preciosa, no es demasiado, es lo que te mereces. Eres mi esposa. Mi mujer_ Lucius le puso el collar que lucia hermoso en su cuello.

_ Nos vamos?

Lucius le dio el brazo y Hermione lo tomó.

LM/HG

_ Lucius_ lo saludó uno de sus socios_ que bueno que te vemos en una fiesta. Quien es la belleza que te acompaña?

Lucius se tensó_ es mi esposa, Hermione Malfoy_ dijo entre dientes_ Hermione, el es Carl Jenkins, uno de mis socios.

Hermione inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

_ Vaya Lucius, no pense que volverías a casarte.

_ Yo tampoco, pero esta hermosa mujer hizo que me replanteara mi decisión.

_ Ya veo porqué.

Hermione se sentía incómoda con la mirada del hombre.

_ Vamos a sentarnos amor.

_ Por supuesto.

Los guiaron a una mesa cercana a la de los novios.

Los socios de Lucius eran muggles. Se abrió camino asociandose en empresas muggles de todo. Era el socio mayoritario.

Les sirvieron vino y les mostraron la carta. Hermione jamás había asistido a una boda donde te mostraran la carta como si fuese restaurant.

Lucius aparentemente si porque lo vió con normalidad_ deseas que pida por ti?

Hermione asintió.

Lucius pidió y el mesero se retiró con el pedido.

_ No tomes mucho vino_ Lucius le susurró.

_ Lucius!

_ Glenn_ Lucius se levantó para saludar a otro de sus socios.

_ Recuerdas a mi esposa?

_ Por supuesto, Señora Huxley_ Lucius tomó su mano y la besó. Se giró hacia Hermione y le dió la mano. Hermione se levantó_ Mi esposa Hermione Malfoy.

_ Un gusto Señora Malfoy, Glenn Huxley y mi esposa Anya.

Hermione sonrió saludando. Miró el vientre redondeado de la mujer_ felicidades.

_ Gracias querida. Eres muy linda.

_ Gracias_ Hermione dijo tímida.

_ No sabía que te habías casado Lucius, pero excelente elección_ Glenn soltó sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

_ Gracias Glenn.

_ Nos dejaron en lugares diferentes, los veremos mas tarde.

Lucius asintió ligeramente.

Luego de saludar a unos cuantos socios mas y sus esposas Hermione realmente estaba cansada. Lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa y dormir de tirón lonque restaba de la noche.

Lucius jamás abandonó su lado y cuando empezó el baile la invitó al centro de la pista.

Lucius no se equivocó al decir que sería la envidia de todos sus socios y que todos los ojos estarían en su esposa.

_ No sabes como deseo llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor_ Lucius le susuró al oido_ tenerte solo para mi esta noche. Quitar este vestido de tu hermoso cuerpo y hundirme en tu interior.

Hermione se estaba mojando.

_ Te lo estas imaginando?_ Lucius la pegó a su cuerpo haciéndola partícipe de su propio deseo.

_ Lucius...

_ Dime, amor. Quieres que te haga el amor? Me quieres dentro de ti?

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio.

_ Dimelo.

Hermione asintió.

Lucius los llevó hasta la orilla desapareciendo desapercibido. Llevó a Hermione hasta un hotel mágico lujoso y pidió una habitación.


	30. LLEGADA INOPORTUNA

Hermione despertó con la sensación de haber sido despertada por algo.

Lucius ya se habia levantado.

Hermione se puso boca arriba. Tenía mucho sueño.

_ Siento si te desperté_ Lucius se sentó a un lado.

Hermione sonrió somnolienta_ no te preocupes. Es ya hora que Pansy se va y me deja a Scorpius.

Lucius se inclinó y la besó_ quisiera quedarme contigo en la cama.

Hermione se enderezó y lo besó_ Es tu nieto Lucius.

_ Lo sé, pero ellos lo pueden dejar en la guardería de San Mungo. Así tu y yo tendríamos tiempo a solas.

_ Lucius, tendremos tiempo por la tarde, sabes que Scorpius no come en la guardería.

_ Tendremos tiempo para bañarnos.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Lucius bufó.

Se levantó a abrir.

_ Buen día padre. Hermione.

_ Aún es muy temprano_ Lucius soltó.

_ No venía a dejar a Scorpius aún.

_ Entonces?

_ Lucius_ Hermione reprendió.

_ Mi padrino esta en la biblioteca.

_ Severus?

_ Tengo otro padrino?_ Draco hizo una mueca.

_ Dile que iré en un momento.

Draco asintió_ Hermione, Pansy se quedará hoy en casa. Scorpius estuvo agripado en la madrugada.

_ Esta bien?

Draco asintió_ solo se quedará para serciorarse que estará bien.

Hermione asintió_ en un rato mas iré a verlos.

_ Yo debo irme a trabajar_ Draco se giró para irse.

Lucius cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Hermione_ Vistete, quiero presentarle mi esposa a Severus.

_ El profesor Snape?

Lucius asintió_ sabes, hoy no tendremos a Scorpius, tu y yo podríamos...

_ Lucius...

El la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama_ eres un sueño Hermione.

Ella acarició sus mejillas.

Lucius la besó.

_ Lucius, te esta esperando el Profesor Snape.

Lucius bufó_ a maldita hora vino.

_ Lucius!_ Hermione rió.

_ Vamos amor, podemos decirle a Severus que venga mas tarde.

_ Lucius, Severus vino desde muy lejos para verte. No debes ser grosero.

_ Hermione, te has sentido diferente?

_ Diferente, cómo?

_ No sé, físicamente.

_ No, me siento igual, porque?

_ Por nada, solo era una pregunta casual_ Lucius la besó y su mano acarició su pierna.

_ Lucius_ Hermione replicó.

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ Lucius se enderezó_ te espero abajo?

Hermione asintió.

Lucius suspiró y salió.

Hermione se dirigió al baño.

LM/HG

_ Severus!

El pocionista se levantó_ Lucius.

_ Me da gusto verte. Que te trae por aquí?

_ Quería verte.

_ Vamos Severus, estas hablando conmigo.

_ Alguien esta interesado en comprar la casa de la Hilandera. Vine a Londres a firmar los papeles. Te hicisye algo? Te noto diferente.

Lucius sonrió_ no. Solo me casé.

_ Te casaste? Quien es la desafortunada?

Lucius rió_ no vas a creerlo si te lo digo. Ella bajará en un momento.

_ Vaya Lucius, me sorprendes.

_ Que puedo decir, me enamoré.

Severus levantó una ceja_ tu, enamorado? Merlín, Circe y Morgana juntos. Quien diria que el gran Lucius Malfoy algún día...

_ Buenos días, Profesor Snape_ Hermione saludo con Scorpius en sus brazos.

Severus frunció el seño.

Lucius sonrió y caminó hasta Hermione pasando su brazo por la cintura_ seguro recuerdas a Hermione, no Severus?


	31. NO SE LO DIGAS

Por supuesto que la recuerdo Lucius, aún no estoy senil_ Severus contestó en un tono grave.

Hermione rió.

_ Mi esposa_ Lucius agregó.

Severus le lanzó una mirada incrédula_ tu esposa? Como?

_ Me casé con ella amigo.

Severus se quedó en shock.

Scorpius balbuceó_ iré a darle algo de comer. Pansy esta profundamente dormida_ Hermione se giró para ir a la cocina.

_ Es tu hijo Lucius?

_ Mi nieto, es hijo de Draco. Te has perdido de muchas cosas amigo.

_ Lucius, ella no estaba casada con el menor de los Weasley?

_ Estaba.

_ Se divorció?

_ De hecho enviudó.

Severus frunció el ceño_ Ronald falleció?

Lucius asintió_ y a buena hora.

_ Cómo?

LM/HG

_ Otra cuchara Scor_ Hermione le hacia avioncito para que comiera.

Cocinaba el desayuno mientras hacia comer a Scorpius, Bruno la ayudaba.

El elfo se había acostumbrado a que ella una bruja esposa del amo cocinara.

Al principio Bruno se castigaba pero Hermione le había ordenado no hacerlo.

_ Que buen niño eres Scor.

Pansy llegó adormilada_ Lo siento Hermione, me quede dormida. Scorpius nos mantuvo despiertos.

_ Draco me dijo.

_ Cómo esta mi bebé hoy? Te sentiste mejor Scor.

Pansy lo cargó y Scorpius rió.

_ Quieres que te ayude?

_ No, el Profesor Snape esta con Lucius en la biblioteca.

_ Severus? Vaya vaya. Ya se enteró que eres la esposa de mi suegro?

_ Si y no le hizo mucha gracia.

_ A ese hombre que le hace gracia_ Pansy rió_ lo invitamos a la boda pero no vino. Creo estaba en España.

Hermione asintió_ Harry se mensajeaba con él.

Scorpius le dió los brazos_ Eres un pequeño adorable Scor. No puedo cargarte ahorita, debo terminar...

_ Hermione, te sientes bien?

_ Si, solo...no es nada.

Pansy la miró dudosa_ estas pálida.

_ No he comido y duermo poco.

_ Bruno, términa de cocinar. Hermione debes sentarte_ Pansy sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja_ tómalo.

Hermione bebió un poco de jugo.

_ Deberé hablar con mi suegro, necesitas dormir.

_ No Pansy, por favor no le digas nada.

Pansy ladeó un poco la cabeza y sacó su varita_ entonces déjame hacerte un chequeo. No te dolerá.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ No es nada Pansy.

_ Lo creeré hasta que te lance el hechizo de diagnóstico o quieres que lo haga Draco?

Hermione negó.

_ Entonces lo haré yo_ Pansy sentó a Scorpius en su sillita y lanzó un solo hechizo de diagnóstico que conocía bien.

Un halo de luz salió del vientre de Hermione. Pansy sonrió.

_ Que es Pansy?

Ella la miró_ Mi hijo tendrá un tío.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_ Vamos Hermione, eres inteligente, estas embarazada.

Hermione abrió la boca y si respiración se volvió errática. Se tocó el vientre_ Pansy, esto...es real?

_ Lo es. Voy a tener un cuñadito.

_ Pansy, por favor no se lo digas aún a Lucius.

_ Porqué no?

Hermione comenzó a temblar y se deslizó hasta el piso.

_ Hermione, por favor hablame, estas bien?

Ella negó_ que pasa si no le gusta que yo...

Pansy la abrazó y maldijó a Ron.

_ Hermione, Lucius no es Ronald. Mi suegro...él le encantará tener otro hijo contigo. He visto como te mira y como te protege. Te ama, estará muy feliz de ser padre.

Hermione agarró el brazo de Pansy_ no se lo digas por favor. Por el momento no se lo digas.

_ Shh Hermione, no se lo diré.


	32. UN DOLOR DE ESTÓMAGO

Severus, Lucius, Pansy y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando.

Hermione solo movía la comida. Sus nervios la tenían presa. No podía dejar de pensar en el que pensará Lucius.

Severus la miraba de reojo. Lucius le había contado todo por lo que la chica había pasado. No estaba contento con los Weasley ni los Potter apesar de que Harry y él se mensajeaban de vez en cuando.

Pansy tambien estaba seria. No sabía que hacer. Le prometió a Hermione no decir nada. Eso incluía a Draco.

El trauma que había dejado Ron era profundo en Hermione.

_ Estas bien Hermione?_ Lucius puso una mano sobre la de ella exaltandola.

_ Si, si, no te preocupes, es solo que se me fué el apetito.

Lucius apretó su mano_ Estas segura que eso es todo?

Hermione asintió removíendose en el asiento.

_ Profesor Snape, se quedará en Londres?_ Pansy desvió la conversación.

_ Solo unas semanas en lo que se resuelve un asunto.

Pansy asintió.

Hermione sintió nauseas y las disimuló_ si me permiten, vuelvo en un momento.

Lucius la miró extrañado.

Severus alzó una ceja.

Hermione caminó hasta el baño de su habitación, lanzó un muffliato y vació su estómago.

Luego le bajó al baño y se enjuagó la boca.

Al mirarse en el espejo se vió pálida.

Lucius entró a la habitación y tocó en la puerta del baño_ Hermione?

Ella suspiró, quito el hechizo y abrió la puerta_ pasó algo?

Lucius tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta la cama_ te sientes mal?

_ Me duele un poco el estómago.

_ Por eso no has tocado tu desayuno. Me hubieras dicho. Necesitas recostarte, le diré a mi nuera que venga a revisarte.

_ Pansy ya me checó, es solo un leve dolor, debe ser algo que comí anoche y que me cayó mal.

Lucius acarició sus mejillas_ acuestate. Descansaras hoy.

Hermione asintió.

Lucius besó su frente y la metió debajo del edredón.

_ Vendré en un momento.

_ No es necesario, tu amigo vino a verte.

_ Es muy necesario. Severus se quedará en la mansión. Eres mi esposa y prometí que estaría en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Hermione se derritió y derramó un lágrima.

_ No llores amor. Vendré en un momento.

Hermione asintió y se hundió en la cama.

Lucius se levantó y bajó al comedor.

Pansy y Severus estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre pociones medicinales.

_ Pansy, Hermione no se siente bien, dijo que la revisaste.

Pansy asintió.

_ Podrías darle algo, le duele el estómago y está muy pálida.

Pansy asintió y se levantó. Scorpius estaba dormido. Lo llevaría a acostarse y se pasaría a ver a Hermione.

_ Severus, eres bienvenido. Escoge una habitación. Yo debo ir a ver a mi esposa.

_ No te preocupes Lucius, sé manejarme en tu Mansión.

_ Disculpame.

Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Lucius volvió a subir las escaleras y entró a su habitación.

Pansy revisaba a Hermione.

_ Y, encontraste algo?_ Lucius preguntó preocupado.

_ Es solo un leve dolor. Tal vez algo que comió_ Pansy miró a Hermione_ tienes nauseas?

Hermione asintió.

_ Te daré algo para eso. Quedate en cama.

_ Gracias Pansy.

Ella suspiró y se levantó.

Lucius se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició las mejillas de Hermione_ ya oiste a Pansy. Ordenes de tu medimaga.

Hermione cerró los ojos, realmente se sentía muy cansada.

Lucius se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

Hermione se acomodó y pronto quedo dormida completamente.

Lucius acarició su estómago en suaves circulos.


	33. PREOCUPACIÓN

Para las 5 de la tarde, Lucius estaba preocupado. Hermione solo se había despertado para ir al baño.

Planeaba llevarla a San Mungo o que Draco le diera un chequeo cuando llegara.

Se veía muy cansada y somnolienta.

Lucius estaba aterrado que fuera algo mas serio que un simple dolor de estómago. Que tal si cuando llegaran a San Mungo fuera demasiado tarde?

Hermione se removió_ mi bebé_ susurró dormida.

Lucius suspiró. Estaba soñando con el bebé que perdió. Pensó.

_ No se lo digas_ Hermione dijo angustiada. Lucius acarició su mejilla tranquilizándola. Su angustia era palpable.

_ Shh amor.

Hermione abrió los ojos_ Lucius.

_ Aquí estoy.

Hermione se pegó a su cuerpo.

Lucius la abrazó_ te sigues sintiendo mal?

Hermione negó pero en lo que movía la cabeza le dieron nauseas y se levantó rápidamente hacia el baño y vomitó.

Lucius se levantó y fué hasta ella_ suficiente Hermione. Vamos a ir a San Mungo así tenga que arrastrarte.

_ No Lucius, por favor no..._ Hermione se desmayó y Lucius la cargó_ Hermione!

Bajó con ella en brazos y los metió a la chimenea hasta San Mungo.

Pasó por el vestíbulo rápidamente. Un enfermero los vió y cargó a Hermione hasta un cubículo_ llamaré un medimago.

_ Draco, Draco Malfoy, es mi hijo...

El enfermero asintió y salió para enviarle un patronus a Draco.

LM/HG

_ Padre, que pasó?

_ Le dolía el estómago y hace un momento vomitó y después se desmayó, revísala hijo_ Lucius estaba angustiado.

_ Tranquilizate padre_ Draco lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico_ Pansy no la revisó?

_ En la mañana, dijo que era un leve dolor de estómago y le dió una poción pero se quedó dormida.

Draco se quedó estático.

_ Draco, dime que tiene?

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello_ necesito hacerle estudios.

_ Porqué? Hay algo malo en ella?

_ Es lo que quiero averiguar. No quiero dejar nada al azar.

Lucius asintió.

_ La moveré a un cuarto de evaluación, no podrás entrar ahí. Es una habitación estéril.

Lucius lo miró enojado_ cómo que no podré ir con ella? Para eso te tengo a ti. Tu puedes hacer que entre con ella.

_ No puedo padre, se le sacará sangre y se le harán estudios exhaustivos.

Lucius gruñó y bufó.

Draco levitó la camilla y la llevó a una área especial.

Lucius quedo fuera preocupado y molesto.

Draco dejó la camilla en una habitación.

Hermione despertó confundida.

_ Hola Hermione.

_ Draco, que...dónde estoy?

_ San Mungo.

Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Ahora vas a decirme, desde cuando sabes de tu embarazo?

Hermione jadeó_ tu...tu padre lo sabe?

_ No le he dicho nada. Pero esta afuera esperando respuestas.

_ Esta mañana. Pansy me lo dijo.

_ Y porqué mi padre no lo sabe?

_ Yo...le pedí que no se lo dijera.

Draco frunció el ceño_ Porqué?

_ No sé como lo tomará. Él puede que...

Draco tomó su mano_ Mi padre no es la comadreja.

_ Lo sé, pero aún así, es un bebé que...

_ Hermione..._ Draco tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado_ mi padre se casó contigo porque te ama. Lo he visto de primera mano. Te ama como jamás amó a mi madre. Él estará feliz de tener un hijo contigo. No tan guapo como yo, pero será un hijo de la mujer que él eligió.

Hermione estaba temerosa.

_ Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Necesito hacerte un eco para ver el estado de tu útero. Quiero asegurarme que este bebé llegue a término.

Hermione asintió.

_ Quieres que se lo diga a mi padre o se lo dices tu?


	34. NUESTRO BEBÉ

Hermione se mordió el labio.

_ Hermione_ Draco insistió.

_ Se lo digo yo.

Draco asintió y salió para hacer entrar a su padre.

Lucius caminaba de un lado al otro de la puerta hasta que vió a su hijo_ Draco, que pasó? Como está?

Draco sonrió y abrió la puerta doble para que entrara.

Lucius frunció el ceño pero avanzó.

Llegaron hasta la camilla donde estaba Hermione.

Lucius estuvo a su lado en un dos por tres_ te sientes mejor?

Hermione asintió nerviosa.

_ Draco, que tiene?

_ Hermione, vas a darle la noticia?

Hermione suspiró con mirada un poco perdida.

_ Lucius, yo...eh estoy...embarazada.

Lucius se quedó unos segundos en shock pero luego una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios_ es verdad? Me vas a dar un hijo?_ Lucius acarició su vientre.

Hermione se asombró_ no estás molestó?

_ Molesto? Porqué estaría molesto Hermione? Es nuestro hijo. No usé el hechizo anticonceptivo esperando este resultado_ Lucius tomó sus manos y besó sus labios_ es la mejor noticia que me han dado en muchos años.

Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Mi mujer me va a dar un hijo_ gritó extasiado_ debemos, debemos comprar muchas cosas. Una cuna, pañales, biberones, toallitas, un cochecito, porta bebé...

_ Padre, ya sabemos que necesitan todo eso. Ahora viene la otra noticia.

Lucius lo miró señudo.

_ Necesito comprobar el estado del útero de Hermione. Por su accidente.

_ Y que esperas?

Draco rió_ a que mi padre deje de flipar.

_ Pues por ahí hubieras empezado.

_ Lucius, deja que haga su trabajo_ Hermione intervino.

Lucius se detuvo y miró a su jóven esposa_ lo que digas, amor.

Draco rodó los ojos_ llamaré a una colega que es ginecobstetra.

Hermione asintió.

Draco salió y Lucius volvió a besar a su esposa_ nuestro pequeño, Hermione_ acarició su vientre, emocionado por la noticia.

_ En verdad quieres este bebé?

_ Que pregunta Hermione, lo deseaba tanto como tu.

Hermione comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

_ Hermione, tu...no deseabas este bebé?

_ Si y mucho.

Lucius acarició sus mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas_ entonces porqué lloras. Es un momento de felicidad.

_ Tenía miedo.

_ De mi?

_ A que no lo quisieras.

Lucius se puso serio_ no soy el imbecil de tu ex marido Hermione. Yo si sabía lo que hacía cuando creamos este bebé. Lo deseaba, mucho. Un bebé tuyo y mío. Seguramente tendrá cabello rubio como Draco y Scorpius. Te lo imaginas.

_ Y si es niña?

Lucius negó_ Los Malfoy nunca enjendramos niñas. Incluso Draco con Scorpius.

_ Pero si fuera niña?

_ Sería mi princesita. Y sería la mas grandiosa de las noticias después de que aceptáras casarte conmigo.

Hermione sonrió.

Draco entró junto con una doctora un poco mayor.

_ Hola, buenas tardes, soy la Doctora Reed, yo me encargaré de usted Señora Malfoy. Ya pedí el equipo para hacerle la revisión.

Hermione asintió.

_ El Doctor Malfoy me pasó su expediente.

_ Que problemas puede haber_ Lucius preguntó preocupado.

_ Aún no sé con certeza Señor Malfoy. Hasta ver el útero no puedo darle una respuesta.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula.

_ Padre, puede no ser nada, simplemente nos aseguramos que el bebé este bien y Hermione no tenga complicaciones.


	35. FRUSTRACIÓN

Hiciste un buen trabajo Draco_ la medimaga lo elogió_ aquí, ves.

Draco se acercó a la pantalla.

_ Esa hubiera sido una fisura de cuidado_ la medimaga prosiguió_ no te interesaría la especialidad de Ginecología?

_ Mi esposa me mataría si tomo Ginecología_ Draco sonrió.

_ Draco, todo esta bien_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Si padre, todo estará bien. Aquí tienen a su hijo_ Draco señaló un punto pequeño.

_ Dónde?

Draco rodo los ojos_ aquí padre, aún no se ha formado, tiene si acaso un mes.

Lucius se acercó a la pantalla_ parece un botón.

Draco rió_ así lo parecen todos hasta después del tercer mes.

_ Esta excelente su esposa Señor Malfoy. Este embarazo será bueno.

Lucius se quedó estático en la imagen de la pantalla.

Draco sonrió en una mueca_ quieres una imagen, podemos imprimirla.

Hermione veía por otra pantalla enfrente igual de estática que Lucius.

_ Es...mi bebé?

Lucius volteó a verla_ nuestro bebé.

Draco les extendió una hoja con la imagen del ultrasonido_ felicidades.

_ Gracias Draco_ Hermione dijo en medio de una bruma de felicidad.

_ Entonces puede hacer su vida normalmente?_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Deberá tener algunos cuidados normales como dejar de tomar alcohol, descansar un poco mas y tener citas mensuales con un ginecólogo.

_ Es todo?_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Si, claro, tambien deberá tomar vitaminas prenatales y comer sanamente y a sus horas.

_ De eso me encargaré personalmente_ Lucius aseguró.

La doctora limpió el gel del vientre de Hermione_ felicidades.

_ Gracias.

LM/HG

Llegaron a la Mansión a las 8 de la noche.

_ Debes descansar Hermione, vamos a nuestra habitación_ Lucius la instó.

Ella asintió, se sentía muy cansada despues del día que tuvieron.

_ Quiero darme un baño antes.

_ Permíteme, yo te ayudo.

_ Lucius, solo es un baño.

_ La doctora dijo que debías tener cuidados, así que acostumbrese Señora Malfoy, su esposo la va a cuidar.

Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza.

LM/HG

Había pasado una semana en la que Lucius no había tocado a Hermione de modo sexual.

Eso a Hermione la tenía frustrada y confundida.

Esa mañana Hermione se pegó a Lucius y besó su cuello.

Lucius despertó con una sonrisa_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días_ Hermione lo besó.

Lucius devolvió el beso y tocó su vientre_ como estás. Te sientes bien?

Hermione asintió y se subió arriba de Lucius.

_ Hermione...

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

_ Debo ir a trabajar_ Lucius la colocó delicadamente a un lado.

Hermione asintió y se levantó de la cama. Se metió al baño y derramó unas lágrimas. Lucius ya no la quería tocar.

_ Hermione? Estas bien?

_ Si, yo voy a tomar un baño.

_ Abreme, te ayudaré.

_ No es necesario, ve a trabajar.

Lucius hizo una mueca_ ábreme amor.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

_ Te ayudaré a bañarte y después me iré a...Hermione, que pasa? Es el bebé? Te sientes mal? Debo llevarte a San...

_ Estoy bien. Me bañaré sola.

Lucius tomó su mano y la giró tomando su mentón_ que es Hermione? Hice algo mal?

_ No, son las hormonas, me tienen loca.

Lucius soltó el aire. La deseaba mucho. Deseaba tanto hacerle el amor. Estar profundamente hundido en su interior, pero sabía por Narcissa que podía dañar al bebé.


	36. COMUNICACIÓN

Lucius llegó a su oficina frustrado.

El ver a Hermione desnuda con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo lo dejó en un mal estado.

Uno de sus empleados entró cargando carpetas.

_ Siento haber tardado Señor Malfoy.

_ No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar.

Louis asintió_ Mi esposa tiene 7 meses de embarazo y tiene una barriga enorme, ya no puede ponerse los zapatos ni vestirse sola.

Lucius puso especial atención_ Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Louis asintió.

_ Cómo haces para aguantar tanto tiempo...sin...hacerle el amor a tu esposa?

Louis frunció el ceño_ mi esposa y yo tenemos relaciones.

_ Cómo? Es decir...no es peligroso para el bebé?

Louis se rió y al verle la expresión a Lucius se puso serio_ a menos que us doctor diga que es de alto riesgo el embarazo pueden tener relaciones normales, bueno con mucho mas cuidado.

_ Eso... es verdad?

_ Por supuesto. De hecho lo recomiendan.

Lucius se levantó de su asiento_ Dejamos esto para mañana? Debo salir y no creo regresar.

_ Por supuesto Señor Malfoy.

Lucius salió de su oficina apurado. Subió a su elevador personal y desaparició.

Llegó a Malfoy Manor casi corriendo.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su habitación. Vió a su esposa con ropa en sus manos y se acercó a ella besándola apasionadamente.

La ropa cayó al piso cuando Lucius cargó a Hermione llevándola a la cama_ Lucius, que?

_ ...seré cuidadoso, lo prometo_ Lucius los desnudó con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione jadeó y Lucius reclamó sus labios_ te deseo Hermione, te haré el amor despacio, nuestro bebé no sufrirá.

_ No lo hará Lucius, el estará bien.

Lucius besó su cuello y sus manos inquietas tocaron su cuerpo hasta su centro.

_ No me hagas esperar Lucius.

Él separó sus piernas y la penetró lentamente siendo cuidadoso. Sudaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse y hundirse en ella.

_ Merlín bruja, estas muy humeda y apretada.

_ Lucius_ Hermione gimió.

_ Estas bien? Te hice daño?

_ No, continua, no pares.

Lucius continuó despacio.

_ No tengas miedo, no nos haras daño.

_ Segura?

_ Muy segura_ Hermione mordió su cuello y Lucius comenzó a moverse tocando el boton sensible de Hermione.

Hermione se agarró de los hombros de Lucius y se lanzó a su climax tan necesitado.

_ Mi bruja_ Lucius se dejó ir con ella_ No sabes cuando te deseaba_ le dijo cuando pudieron recuperar sus respiraciones.

_ Y porqué no me tocabas?

_ Lo siento, es solo que Narcissa me dijo que una mujer embarazada no debe de tener relaciones.

_ Eso te dijo?

Luciis besó su frente_ Ahora sé que era mentira.

_ Yo pensé que ya no querías hacerme el amor, que ya no me deseabas_ Hermione confesó tímida.

_ Siempre te deseo Hermione, y ahora que cargas a mi hijo te deseo mucho mas. Solo me contenía por que pensaba que le haría daño al bebé.

_ La Doctora ha dicho que estamos bien. No tenemos ninguna complicación.

Lucius la besó y la colocó debajo de él_ eres increíble.

_ Te amo_ Hermione confesó.

_ Que dijiste?_ Lucius la miró serio.

_ Yo...Lucius...

_ Te amo bruja.

_ Te amo Lucius.

Hicieron el amor nuevamente y se quedaron en cama todo el día.


	37. NOMBRES

Lucius comenzó a llevar a Hermione a la oficina.

Se quedaba mucho mas tranquilo teniendola a un lado.

Ahora Hermione ya tenía Tres Meses de embarazo y apenas se le distinguía una pancita que a Lucius le encantaba.

Hermione comenzó a asistir a las reuniones con los ejecutivos y socios.

Pronto le pedian opiniones.

Lo que decía ella Lucius lo aprobaba.

Hubo un incremento de ventas y producción asociandose con empresas internacionales. Todo por ella.

Muy pronto formó parte de todos los negocios que se hacían.

Las socias mujeres comenzaron a sentirse cómodas con su presencia.

Lucius le daba carta blanca para hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera.

Lo que jamás hizo con Narcissa. Ella era feliz en sus fiestas de té y reuniones y jamás se interesó por los negocios Malfoy, solo se dedicaba a gastar dinero de la bóveda de gringotts.

_ Hermione, vamos a casa.

Ella dejó las carpetas que traia en el escritorio.

_ Lucius...

_ Es hora Hermione, ya hemos hablado de esto. No es bueno para el bebé que te excedas.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

Lucius la tomó de la mano_ te llevaré a cenar.

_ Lucius..

_ No, no te me vas a negar.

_ Ay esta bien Señor Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió_ así me gusta Señora Malfoy_ acarició su vientre_ Cygnus.

Hermione levantó una ceja_ cómo?

_ El nombre de nuestro hijo...Cygnus.

Hermione le sonrió_ Y si fuera niña?

Lucius la atrajo de la cintura_ Si fuera niña, que no lo creo posible, tal vez Nova. Te gusta?

_ Nova Malfoy...me gusta.

_ No amor, Nova Jean Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó_ Me encanta.

_ Y que dices de Cygnus.

_ Cygnus Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius asintió besandola. Sus manos estaban en sus mejillas_ vamos a cenar.

LM/HG

Harry y Ginny se habían juntado nuevamente. El embarazo no iba muy bien y Ginny necesitaba de él.

Poco a poco Harry se fué acercando nuevamente a ella.

Ahora con 4 meses de embarazo ella estaba nuevamente feliz, les habían dicho que era otro niño.

Habían vendido la casa y se fueron a vivir nuevamente a Grimmauld Place.

Harry no dejó de pensar en Hermione ni un momento.

_ Harry, mira lo que mi mamá le hizo a nuestro bebé_ Ginny le enseñó unos zapatitos azules tejidos_ no son adorables?

_ Y la ropa que era de James, dónde la pusiste?

_ La doné. Lo siento, me aconsejaron hacerlo.

_ Porqué no me lo dijiste?_ Harry gritó.

_ Yo...Harry has estado ausente mucho tiempo, no creí que te importara tanto.

_ Me importa, era mi hijo también. Porque no consultaste conmigo? A quien se la diste?

_ Harry, debemos dejarlo ir.

_ Tu que sabes Ginevra? Quiero esa ropa, así que no a donde tengas que ir pero la quiero aquí.

Ginny comenzó a llorar_ ya no tenemos a James, pero tendremos a este bebé en unos meses.

Harry se levantó_ no quiero nada de tu madre. Devuelve eso.

_ Harry...por favor.

_ No Ginny, tu madre fue buena para señalar culpas. Si el Wizengamot no le hubiera ordenado regresar el dinero no lo habría hecho.

_ Sigue siendo mi madre.

_ Entonces estamos en puntos diferentes. Yo no la quiero en nuestras vidas. Así que toma una desición.

_ Que quieres decir?

_ Vamos Ginny, se que no eres Hermione pero piensas.

_ Hermione, siempre Hermione, porqué no te casaste con ella?

_ Porque tu hermano me pidió no decirle nada_ Gritó

Ginny jadeó.


	38. GEORGE

El cuarto mes de embarazo Hermione estaba esperando consulta en San Mungo.

Ya era visible su pancita, ya usaba ropa de maternidad.

Ella estaba leyendo una revista de bebés cuando oyó un inconfundible Hermione.

Se giró y vió a George cargando un bebé lloron pelirrojo.

_ Merlín Hermione_ George se acercó_ te he enviado tantas lechuzas y patronus, he tratado de localizarte.

Hermione se levantó.

_ No te vayas por favor Hermione, se lo que Ron hizo. Y pido disculpas porque no estuve ahí para ti.

_ Lo se George.

_ Hermione, estas embarazada?

Ella se acarició el vientre_ si.

_ Conoce a Fred, es mi hijo.

Hermione le sonrió al bebé que se había calmado_ y tu esposa?

_ Esta indispuesta y tenía que traer a Fred a consulta.

George era el hermano Weasley que mas la apoyó en todo. Con el que platicaba mas.

_ Puedo?_ Hermione preguntó para cargar al bebé.

_ Por supuesto_ George le pasó al bebé.

_ Hola Fred, eres un lindo bebé.

_ Hermione, te estuve enviando lechuzas pero volvian con las cartas.

_ Blaise puso una orden de restricción a los Weasley y los Potter.

_ Mione, tu siempre me has apoyado, incluso cuando hablaba con Fred no lo viste mal cuando todo mundo me decía loco.

_ George, no te ofendas pero ahora tengo una vida lejos de los Weasley. Tu hermano...

_ Lo sé Hermione, y yo no te juzgo ppr ello pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti si me necesitas. Además queria pedirte que fueras madrina de Fred.

_ George...

_ Piénsalo, no me respondas ahorita, sabes donde encontrarme. Siempre fuiste mi persona favorita.

_ Señora Malfoy?

Hermione se giró y levantó la mano. Entregó a George su bebé y le besó la cabecita_ me tengo que ir.

George la detuvo_ escribeme.

Ella sonrió_ te veo después_ caminó hacia el consultorio.

LM/HG

Hermione llegó a la empresa envuelta en una bruma de felicidad.

Lucius estaba en una video conferencia cuando ella entró a su oficina.

Esperó a que él terminara pero Lucius cortó cuando la vió entrar.

_ Lo siento amor, por no haber podido acompañarte.

_ No te preocupes_ Hermione sonreía.

_ Pasó algo que te tiene tan feliz, que te dijeron?

_ Estoy bien de salud. Mi bebé tambien lo está.

Lucius acarició su vientre_ estas creciendo fuerte mi querido hijo.

_ Lucius...creo que eso es incorrecto.

_ Como?_ El labio de Lucius comenzó a temblar_ dijiste que estaban bien...

_ Es hija...será Nova Jane Malfoy.

Lucius se quedó perplejo.

Hermione esperó a que saliera de su esado de shock.

_ No es varón?

Hermione negó.

_ Es niña?

Hermione asintió.

_ Estas segura?

_ Muy segura.

Lucius se hincó y acarició su vientre con devoción_ una brujita?

Hermione sonrió ante la cara de Lucius.

_ Me darás una hija. La primera bebé Malfoy de nacimiento. Mi pequeña princesita. Mi brujita.

_ Así es.

Lucius se levantó y abrazó a Hermione_ esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Una niña, una brujita, mi brujita. Te amo Hermione.

_ Te amo Lucius.

_ Vayamos a casa, si?

_ Tienes trabajo y yo también.

Lucius negó_ mi trabajo aquí no es tan importante como mis dos brujitas.

Hermione rió y movió la cabeza. Amaba a Lucius mas que nada y ahora sería madre de una niña. Había soñado tanto con esa vida y ahora la tenía gracias a Lucius Malfoy.


	39. COMPRAS

Lucius llevó a Hermione a una exclusiva tienda de bebés.

Hermione jadeó al ver los precios.

_ Hermione, olvida el dinero, tenemos suficiente, mi brujita tendrá lo mejor.

_ Lucius, a veces lo mejor no es lo mas costoso.

Liçius la besó_ pero a veces si, quiero que mi hija duerma cómoda, no te gustan estos colchones para su cuna? Sientelo, es suave.

Hermione tenía que admitir que era cierto.

_ Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlos?_ una Señorita los atendió.

_ Estamos buscando muebles, pronto recibiremos a nuestra bebé_ Lucius dijo acariciando el vientre de Hermione.

La señorita sonrió ampliamente_ los llevaré a las cunas.

_ En realidad queremos esta del aparador_ Lucius dijo_ con ese tipo de colchon.

_ Excelente, delo por hecho, los llevaré a los cambiadores y cómodas. Despues pasaremos por los portabebés y cochecitos.

Lucius tomó la mano de Hermione y siguieron a la Señorita.

_ Estos son los que tenemos pero este es el juego de la cuna.

Hermione vió soñadoramente el cambiador con mucho cajones y un colchoncito para cambiar al bebé. Se imaginó cambiando ahí a Nova.

_ Te gusta?_ Lucius preguntó.

Hermione asintió y Lucius lo pidió.

La señorita iba apuntando en una libretita.

Estas de aquí son sabanas y edredones para la cuna, estas son muestras.

_ Queremos algodón egipcio_ Lucius se adelanto a decir.

_ Algún color en especifico?

Lucius miró a Hermione_ rosa y café suaves.

_ Excelente, pasemos a las carreolas.

Caminaron hasta ahí y había de todos los modelos mas finos.

_ Esta de aquí viene con portabebé y cambia de posición.

_ Esta_ dijo Hermione a una con tres ruedas con portabebé color cafe y rosa.

Lucius asintió.

_ Tambien requerimos una de esas tipo cuna para tener en el comedor_ Lucius no recordaba el nombre pero Scorpius tenía una.

_ Por supuesto, son cunas de viaje y cuando crezca el bebé son corralitos.

_ Lucius no crees que con el de Scorpius tendremos?

Lucius negó_ mi hija tendra la suya propia.

La señorita sonrió. Recibiria buena comisión.

Hermione vió las cunitas viajeras y le encantó una rosita con bailarinas en el estampado.

Lucius asintió en acuerdo.

Hermione se movió hasta la ropa.

_ Te gusta algo amor?_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Hará frío cuando nazca.

_ Así es, debemos abastecernos de ropa abrigadora.

_ Pero esto_ Hermione vió los precios y casi le da un infarto_ es demasiado caro.

_ Hermione, si te gusta eso no importa. Te lo dije, deja de ver precios, bruja.

_ Si acaso los usará unos días, los bebés crecen muy rápido. Prefiero comprarle ropa menor costosa.

Lucius la giró_ lo mejor para mi brujita, Hermione. No aceptaré menos.

Hermione suspiró.

_ Te imaginas a nuestra hija usando esos mamelucos calientitos? O con ese vestido?

Hermione asintió.

Lucius sonrió_ tómalos Hermione.

Ella comenzó a escoger la ropa, desde interiores hasta vestidos de manga larga, mallas, mamelucos, calcetas, gorritos, guantes.

_ Tambien necesitaremos biberones_ Lucius dijo seguro.

Hermione negó_ amamantaré a mi hija.

Lucius la miró como si viera algo nuevo y brillante_ Narcissa nunca lo hizo.

_ Yo no soy Narcissa amor_ Hermione le dio un beso fugaz.

Lucius sonrió, si su ex esposa no estuviera muerta se abría divorciado solo por aquella sonrisa de Hermione.


	40. HARRY

Ginny corrió a Harry de la casa.

Harry tuvo que quedarse en un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante.

Quería a Ginny pero no la amaba. Tal vez la costumbre de estar con ella.

Pero siempre tuvo presente que Ginny no era Hermione.

Y en el tiempo que Hermione cuidaba a James en lugar de que fuera Ginny él la imaginaba como su esposa y su hijo.

Ginny no trabajaba fuera de la casa. Y sin embargo James no era atendido por ella al 100%. Ni siquiera podía cocinar.

Cuando acabó la guerra Harry quiso decirle a Hermione que la amaba pero Ron le había dicho que le gustaba Hermione.

Ese día tuvieron una discisión y Ron le rogó que no le dijera nada hasta ver si ella le devolvía los sentimientos a Ron.

Entonces ella lo hizo y se hicieron novios.

Harry se dió por vencido y se casó con Ginny.

Ella se embarazó casi inmediatamente después de la boda.

Cuando James nació Hermione y Ron se acababan de casar.

Harry entonces ocultó muy dentro sus sentimientos por Hermione.

Entonces su hijo comenzó a preferir estar con Hermione, sus comidas y estar en su casa.

Y Hermione amaba tenerlo cerca.

Harry sabía que anhelaba un bebé y platicó con Ron. Pero él enfermo de fama y gloria le dijo que no tendrían hijos por mucho tiempo. Según él quería disfrutar su tiempo con Hermione, pero jamas estaba en casa, siempre viajando con su equipo de Quidditch.

Entonces dejó el asunto pero no vió entonces que Hermione llenaba el vacio de un hijo con James.

El, su mejor amigo no vió que ella sufría en su matrimonio. Que era infeliz.

Harry se pasó las manos por el rostro con pesar.

No solo la había abandonado a su suerte en San Mungo aquel día, lo hizo desde hace tiempo.

Ahora estaba ese otro hijo con Ginny. Un inocente sin culpas. Jamás pensó que le soltaría a Ginny la verdad pero lo había hecho.

Ennsu defensa ella lo había empujado a hacerlo.

Esa verdad que había escondido tantos años. Y la verdad se había sentido libre.

LM/HG

Lucius y Hermione llegaron a la Mansión con caras de felicidad.

Ennel comedor estaban Draco y Pansy.

_ Padre, pensamos que no vendrían a comer.

_ Tranquilo hijo, ya comimos_ se giró hacia Hermione_ les das la noticia o se las doy yo?

Hermione sonrió_ tu dáselas.

_ Hermione y yo tendremos una niña.

Draco se quedo perplejo_ Cómo?

_ Como oyes hijo, mi esposa me dará una brujita.

Pansy sonrió levantandose_ Felicidades.

_ Gracias Pansy_ Hermione le dijo.

_ Pero lo confirmaron?

Lucius asintió.

_ La primera mujer nacida Malfoy. Eso eso si es noticia_ Draco sonrió y se acercó a ellos_ Una hermanita.

_ Una brujita tan bella como su madre.

A Draco se le vino a la mente algo_ Padre, la clave aquí es que será hermosa.

Lucius se puso serio_ Merlín Hermione, será una niña.

_ Creo que hemos establecido eso.

_ No lo entiendes, significa que Ohh por Salazar, ella traerá pretendientes a casa.

Hermione rió_ Lucius, ahora es una bebé, tendras muchos años para adaptarte a eso.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello_ porqué no fué varón?

Hermione lo miró entre divertida y ofendida_ Lucius, oh Merlín, no serás de esos padres celosos, verdad?

_ Ya no me martirices Esposa, ten piedad de mi.

Pansy y Hermione rieron al mismo tiempo.


	41. MALDITA

Luna visitó a Hermione un sábado por la mañana, ambas estaban embarazadas.

_ Luna, que bueno que veniste.

_ Hoy haré una excursión contigo.

Hermione rió_ a donde quieres ir esta vez?

_ Hay una nueva cafetería que hace unos pasteles de infarto. Tengo antojo.

_ Esta bien Luna, solo le aviso a Lucius.

Luna asintió sonriendo.

LM/HG

_ Traiganos de todo_ Luna pidió.

_ Luna, comerás todo?

_ Tengo gemelos Hermione. Ya somos 3 personas con hambre.

Hermione movió la cabeza sonriendo.

_ Y bien, Draco dijo que tenías una gran noticia.

_ Voy a tener una niña.

Luna gritó_ que grandioso. Nuestros hijos irán juntos a Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió.

_ Yo tendré niños y tu una niña wow, que grandiosa noticia.

Hermione sonrió_ Lucius me arrastró de compras el otro día. Estaba muy entusiasmado hasta que Draco le metió en la cabeza que seria una hermosa niña.

_ Cual es el probl...ohh ya entiendo. Padre celoso?

_ No sabes cuanto.

_ Theo estaba de nervios tambien y lo estuvo hasta que nos confirmaron que eran dos niños. Creo que le alivió saberlo.

_ Pobre de mi hija con su padre sobreprotector y un hermano igual de celoso.

_ No olvides el sobrino_ Luna puntualizó.

_ Es verdad, tres generaciones Malfoy.

Luna rió_ pobre de tu hija, adiós a los pretendientes.

LM/HG

Cuando salieron de la cafetería Ginny venía entrando.

_ Hermione_ Ella se fijó en su estómago y abrió mucho los ojos_ Estas embarazada?

Hermione solo asintió y tomó la mano de Luna_ Vamonos.

Luna asintió caminando con ella.

_ Dijiste que habias abortado!_ Ginnu grito a medio callejón.

Hermione suspiró pero no cayó en su provocación.

Llegaron a la Mansión por flu.

_ Necesitas tranquilizarte Hermione, ella lo que quería era herirte.

_ Lo sé.

Dentró del salón azul risas se oyeron.

_ Quieres unirte a ellos?

Hermione negó_ yo...subiré a mi habitación.

Luna la dejó ir. Después entró al salón.

_ Y Hermione?_ Lucius preguntó.

_ Nos topamos a Ginevra cuando salimos.

Draco, Lucius, Theo y Blaise hicieron mala cara.

_ Le dijo algo_ Draco preguntó.

_ Grito en medio del callejón que había abortado.

Lucius caminó hacia la planta alta.

Draco, Theo y Blaise maldijeron.

LM/HG

Luciis entró a su habitación y encontró a Hermione hecha un ovillo en la cama.

_ Hermione.

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

_ Luna nos dijo que se encontraron a Ginevra.

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ No debes hacerle caso, amor. Ginevra es venenosa como Molly.

_ Es solo que estabamos felices, porque nos la teníamos que topar?

_ Tranquila, eso no hace bien a nuestra hija. Nova esta sintiendo todo lo que tu sientes.

Hermione se acarició el vientre_ tienes razón.

_ La tengo Hermione_ Lucius la abrazó_ Quiero pedirte algo.

Hermione se separó un poco.

_ Quiero que nos casemos por las leyes mágicas.

_ Lucius...

_ Hermione, ya estamos casados por las leyes muggles y quiero que nos casemos por las mágicas. Tardd o temprano se enterarán que eres mi mujer. Nova nacería en un matrimonio protegido para lo mágico. No sería llamada una bastarda.

Hermione lo pensó y asintió.

Lucius sonrió y la abrazó_ te amo.


	42. UN RÁPIDO

Hermione se despertó el domingo con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana.

Se removió para salir de la cama y se sentó.

_ A donde vas Bruja?_ Lucius la atrajo de la cintura.

_ Debo ir al baño, tu hija esta presionando mi vejiga.

Lucius rió y la soltó.

Hermione se levantó y fué al baño.

Lucius se acomodó en cama al estilo dios griego_ Ven aquí bruja.

Hermione hizo una mueca sonrisa_ ya es hora de levantarse de la cama.

_ No, es hora de estar con mi esposa.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ Lucius, prometimos cuidar a Scorpius, recuerdas?

Lucius hizo una mueca_ era hoy?

Hermione subió a la cama y lo besó_ Es hoy, de hecho Draco y Pansy ya se han de estar alistando.

_ Mmm_ Lucius besó el cuello de Hermione_ tenía planes para hoy.

_ Lucius, lo prometimos...mmmm_ gimió.

Lucius tomó la mano de Hermione y la dirigió a su erección_ ves como me pones?

_ Señor Malfoy...

Lucius la colocó debajo de él en un movimiento rápido_ eres condenadamente hermosa Hermione.

Ella rió_ Lucius, esto no funcionará. Debemos levantarnos ya.

Lucius refunfuñó y volvió a besar a Hermione_ me vas a dejar así?

Hermione movió la cabeza_ hay algo que debes aprender de los muggles.

_ Y eso sería...

_ Un rápido Lucius_ Hermione se subió a horcajadas arriba de Lucius y guió a su miembro en su interior.

Lucius gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse, tomó sus caderas y acarició suavemente mientras ella se balanceaba.

Hermione puso sus manos en su pecho y se lanzó a un rápido orgasmo.

Lucius sonrió ante la vista de tenerla así.

_ No tardes mucho Lucius, por eso se le llama un rápido.

Lucius bufó y empujó dentro de ella_ ahora quiero estar en tu interior y saciarte hasta que te tiemblen las piernas.

_ Lucius, vendrá tu hijo en cuanquier momen...to.

El los giró y Hermione quedo contra el colchón. Lucius empujó mas profundo en su interior sacandole gemidos desesperados.

Fuera de la habitación Deaco se quedó petrificado con una mano extendida para tocar la puerta. Iba a entregarles a su hijo. Pansy y él harían un viaje de un día por su aniversario de boda.

Pansy llegó a su lado cargando a Scorpius que estaba dormido_ Draco.

Él se giró y tapó la boca de Pansy.

_ Lucius..._ se oía el grito de Hermione.

_ Por Merlín Draco, tu padre tiene mas fuerzas que tu.

_ Oye, eso es ofensivo.

Pansy rió_ quien lo diría no?

_ En un rato sabrás la fuerza que tengo_ Draco la miró sugestivamente.

_ Bueno, espero que superes eso_ Pansy señaló la puerta.

_ Ya verás.

_ Hermione, Hermione..._ Lucius gritó convulsionandose de placer_ me vuelves loco bruja.

_ Y tu a mi_ Hermione dijo somnolienta.

Lucius la besó antes de besar su vientre redondeado_ Me gustó el rápido.

Hermione soltó la carcajada.

Un toque en la puerta sonó_ padre, ya es hora.

Lucius suspiró_ ya vamos.

Lucius les lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y se colocó la pijama.

Abrió la puerta_ dame a mi nieto.

Draco se lo pasó_ aun esta dormido.

_ Esta bien.

_ Ya nos vamos, dale las gracias a Hermione. Y padre, para la próxima no olvides el hechizo muffliato.


	43. ULTRASONIDO

Lucius y Hermione esperaban su turno en la sala de espera de una clínica Muggle.

Le harían un ultrasonido en 4d a Hermione. Con 6 meses había esperado tanto eso.

Su boda tambien estaba en tramite y sería una boda intima.

Lucius miraba a todos lados.

_ Tranquilo Lucius.

_ Prometeme que no te dolerá lo que vayan a hacer.

Hermione sonrió evitando lanzar una carcajada_ Lucius, no duelen los ultrasonidos, no quieres conocer la carita de Nova?

Lucius asintió.

_ Bien, podremos conocerla antes de nacer.

_ Estos muggles.

Hermione tomó su mano_ hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderían. Esta es una de ellas.

_ Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione se levantó con la ayuda de Lucius.

La doctora les sonrió_ pasen. Puede subir a la camilla.

Lucius ayudó a Hermione a subir.

_ Puede descubrirse el abdomen?

Hermione levantó su blusa y la doctora puso el gel en su estómago, luego pasó el escaner sobre su vientre.

Una imagen se mostró en una pantalla grande.

_ Les han dicho el sexo?

Hermione asintió_ es una niña.

_ Una bella niña con facciones afiladas_ La Doctora miró a Lucius.

Él estaba deslumbrado mirando a su pequeña en la pantalla.

La bebé chupaba su pulgar izquierdo y la otra mano estaba en su cabeza. Podían ver claramente a traves de la imagen en 4 dimensión.

Tenía una nariz y menton como Hermione y la boca de Lucius.

_ Será una bebé preciosa_ la doctora agregó.

Hermione derramó unas lagrimas.

_ Veo una ligera fisura, pero no creo sea de cuidado. Es su primer bebé?

_ Tuve un accidente y un aborto involuntario hace unos meses.

La Doctora asintió_ Debo checar sus medidas.

Lucius estaba fascinado con su nena_ Esta bien?

La Doctora asintió_ esta muy bien.

La pequeña bajó su manita y bostezó_ Mirala, es simplemente hermosa_ Hermione soltó.

_ Como su madre_ Lucius se inclinó y la besó.

La doctora había pensado que era su suegro o su padre pero no descartaba que fuera su pareja.

_ Le grabaré una copia, podrá reproducirla en cualquier reproductor. Tienen ya algún nombre?

_ Nova Jean Malfoy_ Lucius dijo orgulloso.

La bebé se estiró y Hermione pudo sentir el movimiento.

_ Será una niña muy tranquila. Tiene el peso y las medidas correctas.

Lucius sonrió.

La doctora apagó el aparato y limpió el gel del vientre de Hermione.

_ Les recomendaría una cesarea.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

_ Me preocupa un poco la fisura en su útero, podría ser que al iniciar el trabajo de parto se desgarre y haya sufrimiento fetal.

Lucius se preocupó y Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Lo veremos con nuestra doctora_ Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

La doctora asintió y les dió una copia del ultrasonido_ lleven esto y pidan una segunda opinión.

Lucius tomó el disco y asintió_ Gracias.

La felicidad que habían sentido se desmoronó con lo que les dijo la Doctora.

Lucius llevó a Hermione a San Mungo al salir de ahí.

Su Doctora les dijo que no se preocuparan, que eso no iba a llegar a pasar, las pociones funcionaron bien. Que los Doctores Muggles les encantaba hacer cesareas inútiles.

Lucius y Hermione pudieron respirar tranquilos nuevamente.


	44. TIEMPO

Nova, mi princesita, me oyes? Soy tu papá_ Lucius le hablaba al estómago de Hermione.

Sonrió cuando sintió el movimiento de la bebé_ mi hermosa Nova. Serás la princesa de papá. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte.

Hermione se removió en la cama. Ya casi no podía descansar y se pasaba las noches en vela. El vientre le presionaba mucho la columna y Lucius se pasaba parte del tiempo con ella sobandole la espalda y los pies.

Draco y Pansy estaban esos días muy atentos de ella. Tanto que cambiaron sus turnos dd trabajo para así uno estuviera en casa por si sucedía algun percance.

Hermione ya no cuidaba a Scorpius, ya no podía andar cargándolo y mucho menos recogiendole las cosas que tiraba.

El bebé resintió la lejanía y entonces Lucius lo llevaba unas horas a su habitación para que viera a Hermione.

Lucius acarició el vientre de ella con fascinación. Nunca había podido ver y tocar de primera mano el vientre de Narcissa.

Pero ahora con Hermione todo era nuevo para él.

Le encantaba ver su vientre crecer y mas sentir el movimiento de su hija.

_ Lucius..._ Hermione despertó y lo vió como cada mañana adorando su estómago redondeado.

_ Descansaste?

Hermione asintió.

_ Quieres desayunar?

Hermione se agarró el vientre_ tenemos hambre, mucha hambre hoy.

Lucius sonrió_ que se te antoja?

_ Panqueques con mermelada y chocolate. Leche, fresas y mango.

Lucius llamó al elfo y pidió lo que a Hermione se le antojaba.

No había antojo que Lucius no le concediera a su esposa.

LM/HG

Un miercoles por la mañana Lucius recibió un mensaje de la empresa en Francia, tenían problemas y él debía estar presente.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello lamentándose.

_ Draco, debo ir a Francia, pero no quiero irme sin saber si Hermione dará a luz en estos días.

Draco rió_ padre, a Hermione le falta un mes. Y no te preocupes, las cuidaremos bien.

Lucius subió las escaleras apesadumbrado para darle la noticia a su esposa de que no estaría esos días.

De entre todas las empresas la que mas problemas causaba era la de Francia.

Entró a la habitación y Hermione no estaba, cerró los ojos. Sabía exactamente a donde había ido.

Salió y caminó hasta la habitación de su nieto.

Ahí se oían las voz inconfundible de Hermione y el balbuceo de Scorpius_ Hermione_ la llamó.

Ella estaba sentada leyendole un cuento con Scorpius en su regazo.

Hermione lo miró.

Lucius se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente_ debo viajar a Francia.

Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Prometo que volveré lo mas pronto que pueda.

_ Cuando te vas?

_ Esta noche. Draco y Pansy estarán al pendiente de ustedes_ Lucius acarició su estómago_ Vendré pronto a casa Nova.

Hermione acarició sus mejillas con adoración. Scorpius hizo lo mismo imitando lo que veía.

LM/HG

Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente con un dolor mas fuerte que los que tenía de espalda.

Se había dormido casi sentada.

Se levantó y fué al baño casi jadeando de alivio por vaciar su vejiga.

Un toque en la puerta sonó antes de que se abriera la puerta_ Hermione?_ era Pansy.

Hermione salió del baño_ lo siento Pancy, mi vejiga ya estaba muy presionada.

_ No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Iré a trabajar pero aquí se quedará Draco. Viper esta a tu servicio. Solo llámalo.

Hermione asintió_ gracias.

_ Nos vemos mas tarde.

_ Que te vaya bien_ contestó Hermione sobandose la cintura.

Después Hermione quiso poner ropa pero le fué imposible.

Desistió y se quedó en bata. Que al cabo Lucius no estaría ese día.

Sintió el movimiento de Nova y fué un poco doloroso.

Se volvió a meter a la cama y volvió a dormir.


	45. TRABAJO DE PARTO

Hermione despertó con un dolor agudo en el vientre.

Se agarró el estómago tratando de que aminorara.

Cuando lo hizo se levantó y tuvo que agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama con otro dolor.

Sintió agua correr por sus piernas.

Comenzó a sentir pánico, había roto aguas. Su bebé estaba por nacer.

Cuando el dolor remitió caminó hasta la puerta agarrandose de la pared.

Otra contracción la golpeó y gritó.

En ese momento Draco entró_ Hermione, Por Salazar Hermione_ caminó hasta ella y la cargó llevandola a la cama.

_ Draco, ya rompi fuente, mi bebé nacerá hoy.

Draco comenzó a sudar, era demasiado tarde para ir a San Mungo.

Envió un patronus a su esposa. Después envió uno a su padre.

Tomó en tiempo entre una contracción y otra. Ya eran muy seguidas.

_ Hermione...voy a tener que...em...revisarte_ Draco estaba sonrojado.

Hermione inspiró hondo y asintió.

Draco salió por su maletín y sacó unos guantes_ puede que sientas una presión_ metió una mano sin ver realmente, solo quería constatar cuando tenía de dilatación.

Retiró sus bragas y palpó realmente sonrojado_ tienes 8 de dilatación, casi esta completa. Es muy tarde para llevarte a San Mungo en tu estado seria muy peligroso. Yo...recibiré a mi hermanita si Pansy no viene_ tragó saliva.

Hermione lo miró y otra contracción se estrelló, esta era mucho mas intensa que la anterior.

Draco llamó a uno de los elfos, pidió sábanas, hielo y Whisky de fuego.

El elfo se apuró a cumplir las ordenes y luego llegaron 3 elfos llevando las cosas. Draco acomodó las sabanas en la orilla de la cama_ debo moverte Hermione_ la cargó para que quedara casi en la orilla de la cama. Colocó almohadas para que estuviera cómoda.

Luego destapó la botella de Whisky y le dió un gran trago.

Llegó el patronus de Pansy diciendo que estaba atendiendo un caso grave pero que en cuanto se desocupara iría inmediatamente.

Hermione gritó con la siguiente contracción y Draco tomó sus manos_ respira, inhalar, exhalar.

_ Tu padre me metió en esta_ Hermione gritó.

Draco rió, aquí era cuando las mujeres empezaban a despotricar contra los hombres. Pansy lo insultó mil veces antes de tener a Scorpius.

_ Guardate los insultos para cuando mi padre llegue. Me fascinara ver que hace_ Draco rió.

_ Cállate Draco, ohhh_ Hermione se agarró el estómago y apretó las manos de Draco.

_ Debo revisar_ Draco metió la mano_ estas avanzando muy rápido, tienes 9 de dilatación.

Hermione se moría de vergüenza, aunque la bata le tapaba hasta las rodillas.

_ Escucha Hermione, cuando llegues a 10 comenzaras a pujar, no antes. Respira.

Hermione respiraba como le había enseñado Pansy.

La puerta se abrió derepente y entró Lucius completamente alterado.

_ Lucius_ Hermione sintió alivio al verlo.

_ Porque no la llevaste a San Mungo?_ Lucius cuestionó acercándose a su esposa.

_ Ya era muy tarde padre, cuando yo la vi ya había roto fuente. Ya no era una opción viajar por flu.

Lucius acarició el rostro de su esposa_ Hermione.

Otra contracción golpeó y Hermione se aferró a Lucius.

_ No puedes hacer algo?_ Lucius gritó.

_ No padre, todo lo que pudiera hacer pasó hace mucho tiempo. Si le doy algo para el dolor afectaría en tu hija directamente e impediría que ella siga empujando para salir.

Draco lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico. Todo estaba bien.


	46. NACIMIENTO

Debo revisar_ Draco metió la mano y checo_ mi hermanita esta lista para venir al mundo. Debo levantar tu bata Hermione.

Lucius se tensó pero Hermione acarició su brazo.

_ No toques nada indebido_ Lucius le dió una mirada de advertencia.

_ Por Merlín padre, mi hermanita, tu hija debe nacer y esta muy apurada por venir al mundo, Hermione esta teniendo dolor y tu en lo que te preocupas es que no toque nada indebido?

Lucius razonó la lógica de su hijo y se sintió estúpido.

_ Bien Hermione, en la próxima contracción vas a empezar a pujar. Voy a contar hasta 10 y soltaras.

Hermione asintió y cuando sintió la contracción comenzó a pujar.

_ Lo estas haciendo bien Hermione.

_ Cállate Draco_ Hermione gritó.

_ Hey, que yo no te puse en ese estado, es mi padre, el hombre de tu lado el causante de esto.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía mal de verla con dolor.

Otra contracción y Hermione gritó_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Tu, ohhh merlín.

_ Esta coronado Hermione. Será rubia como yo y Scorpius.

Lucius se asomó y vió la cabecita de su hija.

_ Vamos Hermione, tu hija ya casi llega a este mundo_ Draco la instó.

Hermione ya esta muy cansada_ ya no puedo.

Lucius tomó su mano y la besó_ puedes amor, tu puedes. Nunca te has rendido, no lo harás ahora.

Hermione pujó una vez mas.

De pronto un llanto inhundó la habitación.

_ Padre, quieres cortar el cordón?

Lucius asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó la varita y cortó.

_ Te presento a tu hija Nova Malfoy_ Draco la envolvió en una cobija y la puso en brazos de Lucius.

La pequeña dejó de llorar_ es hermosa Hermione, gracias_ Lucius se giró hacia ella y le mostró a Nova.

Draco miró a Hermione. Su mirada era completamente de amor_ es igual a ti_ le dijo a Lucius.

_ Te amo Hermione.

_ Te amo Lucius.

Draco rodó los ojos y sonrió limpiando el resto de la placenta.

Pansy entró apurada_ ya estoy aquí.

_ También tu cuñada.

Pansy se acercó_ es preciosa Hermione. Puedo sostenerla?

Hermione asintió y Pansy se inclinó para cargarla_ Hola Nova.

La bebé bostezó.

_ Debemos llevarlas a San Mungo a revisión_ Draco le dijo a Lucius.

Lucius asintió y cargó a Hermione.

LM/HG

D

OS DIAS DESPUÉS

_ Lucius_ Hermione entró a la habitación de hija.

_ Solo quería verla dormir_ Lucius dijo apresurado con la pequeña Nova en brazos.

Hermione sonrió_ Lucius, debes dejarla dormir en su cuna.

_ No es preciosa mi princesita?_ Lucius cambió la conversación.

Nova era Rubia platino con ojos grises claro, mas claros que los de Draco y Scorpius. Piel blanca con algunas ligeras pecas en la nariz.

_ Muy hermosa Lucius.

_ Debemos adelantar nuestra boda_ Lucius soltó besando a su hija_ verdad mi princesa? Mami y papi deben casarse ya para poder registrarte como una Malfoy.

Hermione torció la boca en una mueca.

Lucius se acercó y la besó_ ya eres mi esposa Hermione pero en este mundo en el que vivimos y en el que Nova crecerá requiere que sea legal todo.

_ Esta bien.

_ Traeré mañana a alguien del Ministerio.

_ Mañana?_ Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Entre mas rápido mejor.


	47. LA NOTICIA

La boda fué muy intima. Solo Draco, Pansy, Blaise y su nueva novia, Theo y Luna.

Así lo quiso Hermione.

_ Que envidia Hermione_ Luna dijo cargando a Nova_ me falta otras dos semanas para tener a mis gemelos.

Hermione sonrió_ la verdad si fué un gran alivio, ya no podía dormir y las idas al baño eran demasiado.

_ En verdad Draco recibió a su hermanita?_ Blaise dijo sonriente.

_ No le quedo de otra_ Hermione dijo_ pero he de confesar que lo hizo excelente.

Lucius la abrazó por detras_ Señora Malfoy, me permite este baile?

Hermione se giró y comenzó a sonar música suave.

Lucius tomó su mano y la llevó en medio del salón.

Draco llegó junto a Luna_ me toca cargar a Nova.

Luna se la entregó.

_ Hola Nova, no es una preciosidad?

Pansy sonrió_ lo es Draco_ Scorpius estiró sus manitas y Draco la acercó_ es tu tía Scorpius.

El pequeño acarició su cabeza y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Blaise se acercó_ mi turno, no he cargado a la pequeña.

Draco se la entregó.

_ Hola pequeña rubia, soy tío Blaise. Eres hermosa Nova.

Theo llevó a Luna al centro de la pista.

_ Theo, parezco una ballena.

_ Te ves hermosa, pronto naceran nuestros hijos.

Draco tambien llevó a Pansy junto con Scorpius a bailar.

Disfrutaban de una linda velada.

LM/HG

Al día siguiente una lechuza entregaba El Profeta en todas las casas mágicas.

Harry tomaba su café tranquilamente en la oficina cuando el periódico llego a sus manos.

Aventó todo el café de leer solamente la nota de la primera plana.

_SE CASAN EN BODA INTIMA LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY Y HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_

_El día de ayer de nos informó que se Registró la boda de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger._

_Se casaron el día de ayer en una ceremonia intima en su Mansión._

_De igual forma se ha registrado el nacimiento de su heredera Nova Jean, primera niña Malfoy de nacimiento._

_Felicitamos a los hoy esposos y padres._

_By Hanna Abott._

A

Harry le temblaba la mano. No podía creer lo que leía. Arrugó el periódico y salió disparado a la oficina de Registros.

En el camino se topó a Arthur Weasley.

_ Harry, es verdad?_ Arthur traía una copia del Profeta en la mano.

_ Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

LM/HG

_ Ya viste mamá, esa trepadora no abortó. Te lo dije. Debemos meter una demanda por la custodia. Esa niña es una Weasley.

_ Ahora mismo estoy enviando una carta a Kingsley_ Molly contestó furiosa.

_ La debiste enviar desde que te dije que la vi en el callejón Diagón con la loca de Lovegood.

_ Tranquilizate hija, no le hace bien al bebé.

Ginny se acarició su vientre le quedaban un par de semanas.


	48. LA JOYA DE LOS MALFOY

Lucius tenía cargada a Nova meciendola para que durmiera_ mi linda hija, eres mi niña milagro. La primera Malfoy de nacimiento.

_ _Una mestiza._

Lucius se giró para ver el retrato de su padre Abraxas_ padre, no voy a permitir que insul...

_ _No la estaba insultando, mi nieta es una preciosidad. Acercala, quiero verla_.

Lucius caminó hasta el retrato.

_ _Soy tu abuelo hermosa Nova._

La pequeña abrió los ojos. Unos ojos grises un tono mas claros que Draco.

_ Estoy orgulloso de tí, hijo. Tiene los ojos de los Malfoy.

_ Así es padre. Es una Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

_Debo darte algo que tu madre dejó en mis manos. Dijo que estaba destinada a la mujer que le diera una nieta._

Lucius frunció el ceño.

_ _No desconfíes hijo, a tu madre nunca le agradó Narcissa. Por eso no fué para ella._

_ Y qué es padre?

_ _Su joya mas preciada. Recuerdas el collar azul._

Lucius asintió_ Pensé que la habían entrerrado con él.

Abraxas negó_ _lo dejó en mis manos. Está enterrado en la lechucería cerca de Polux_.

Polux había sido el pichón preferido de su madre, aunque ahora era ya una lechuza vieja y ciega.

__ Dáselo a tu esposa y dile que tu madre lo quiso mucho. Tanto que lo destinó a la única mujer capaz de darle una nieta. Había perdido la esperanza cuando tuviste a Draco y luego nada._

Nova se removió y bostezó.

_ _Es dulce como lo fué tu madre._

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Theo con su maletín_ Buenas tardes Lucius.

_ Buenas tardes Theo, que te trae por aquí?

_ Las vacunas de Nova.

Lucius frunció el ceño_ recuerdo que se las pusiste a mi nieto y le dolieron mucho.

Theo rodó los ojos_ Se le tienen que aplicar Lucius. Y Hermione?

_ Está descansando. No quiero despertarla.

_ Debo ponérselas Lucius.

Lucius hizo una mueca_ si llora te haré que te retuerzas.

Theo tragó saliva_ por Salazar Lucius, todos los bebés lloran, solo es un pequeño pinchazo en brazo y pierna.

Lucius abrazó a su pequeña hija protectoramente.

_ Theo_ Hermione salidó desde la entrada al salón.

_ Hola Hermione_ Theo saludó aliviado_ Vengo a ponerle las vacunas a Nova.

Hermione asintió.

_ Hermione, deberías estar descansando_ Lucius la retó.

_ Dormí bien. Ven hija, tío Theo te va a poner tus vacunas_ Hermione la cargó_ tu me dices dónde.

_ Primero en el brazo_ Theo señaló.

Hermione le retiró el mameluco.

_ Sostenla_ Theo pidió.

Hermione la sostuvo para que no se moviera.

Theo pinchó el bracito de Nova. La bebé solo hizo un puchero.

Lucius estaba atento a su hija.

Luego Theo sacó una segunda_ esta irá en la pierna.

Hermione le descubrió su pequeña piernita y Theo la tomó y la pinchó.

Nova soltó el llanto quedito.

Lucius inmediatamente la cargó_ Ya ua mi pequeña Nova. No volveran a pincharte. Papá te lo promete. Quien es la princesa de papá?

Nova se calló y lo miró.

_ Tu eres la princesa de papá. Y papá siempre va a protegerte.

Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca divertida, le gustaba mucho ver esa faceta de Lucius.

_ Mira Hermione, mi pequeña me ha sonreído, mi princesa me dió una sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó a ver a su hija. Efectivamente estaba haciendo una mueca sonrisa.

_ Bueno, yo me retiro_ Theo anunció_ Hermione, si le da temperatura baños de agua tibia o fomentos fríos.

_ Gracias Theo, como va Luna?

_ Cansada, ya le quedan días para aliviarse.

_ Saludamela.

_ Yo le diré, nos vemos Lucius.

Lucius ni le hizo caso, era mas interesante las muecas de Nova.


	49. LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE KINGSLEY

Kingsley arribó a San Mungo.

Traía la demanda de los Weasley. A pesar de ser el Primer Ministro había cosas que tenía que hacer personalmente.

Y más si tenía que ver con casos de personas que él conocía muy bien.

_ Ministro Kingsley_ El director de San Mungo se levantó para saludarlo.

_ Director Crane.

_ Por favor tome asiento.

Kingsley se sentó y suspiró_ Estoy aquí por un caso que involucra a una persona que estuvo internada aquí.

_ En que puedo ayudar?

_ Quiero ver el expediente de Hermione Jean Weasley, creo que ahora es Malfoy.

El Director se levantó y fué a llamar a su secretaria_ Trae el expediente de la Señora Malfoy.

Después de unos minutos de espera llegó con el expediente.

_ Que es lo que quieres saber?_ el director le preguntó a Kingsley.

_ El aborto. Requiero saber si abortó o no.

El director comenzó a leer el expediente.

Kingsley estaba a la expectativa.

_ Efectivamente Kingsley, la señora Malfoy antes Weasley llegó con un aborto casi completo a San Mungo. Se le realizó una reparación de su útero por la serie de golpes recibidos. Yo mismo fuí testigo de eso. La Señora llegó con sangrado vaginal. Un brazo roto, golpes en todos lados y por supuesto la contusión en el cerebro.

El medimago Malfoy y yo trabajamos con sus heridas.

Kingsley asintió_ podría volver a embarazarse?

_ Por supuesto, acaba de tener una dulce niña, la has visto?

Kingsley negó.

_ Bueno pues cuando la veas te enamoraras, es muy hermosa, toda una Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

_ La has visto?_ Kingsley preguntó.

_ La trajeron para revisión, la tuvo en casa, prematura. Se le tomó foto para su registro.

Kingsley la miró_ Gracias Crane. Nos estamos viendo.

LM/HG

Kingsley llevó a la madriguera después de ir a San Mungo.

Molly y Arthur estaban conversando en la mesa.

_ Kingsley, pasa pasa, sientate, ya comiste?

_ Solo vengo a informarte que su demanda no procede.

_ De que demanda habla Molly?

_ Porqué no procede?_ Molly soltó molesta.

_ He visto a la niña en cuestión, no es hija de Ronald, por lo tanto no es nieta tuya.

Arthur se levantó_ Molly, llegaste a decir que la niña era nuestra nieta? Merlín, disculpa Kingsley.

_ Molly, espero que no vuelvas a lanzar demandas de este tipo. Esta vez no llegó hasta el Wizengamot, llegó a mis manos.

_ Algo le hicieron, es hija de Ron.

Kingsley negó_ sabes lo que causaría tu demanda Molly? Su desprestigio como familia.

_ Pues que los desprestigien, ya es hora que alguien lo hiciera, Lucius..

_ La tuya Molly, desprestigio de tu familia. El abogado de la familia Malfoy los enterraría en demandas por daños y prejuicios, si se comprueba que la niña no tenía nada que ver con tu familia y has dicho injurias esto repercutiría en tu familia.

Arthur se pasó sus manos por el rostro completamente molesto.

_ La niña Nova Jean Malfoy es prematura, rubia de ojos grises y piel blanca. Muy parecida a Lucius. Incluso puedo decir que tiene la herencia de su abuelo Abraxas.

_ Molly, esto tiene que parar mujer, ya despierta, Hermione fue una buena mujer. Nuestro hijo fue el culpable de todo. Lo siento Kingsley y te agradezco que hayas hecho tu las averiguaciones.

_ Espero no volver a ver una demanda de este tipo. Tienen una restricción en su contra. No pueden acercarse a los Malfoy de ningún modo.

Arthur asintió. Molly estaba roja del coraje. No podía creer eso.


	50. PRESENTACIÓN EN SOCIEDAD

Severus Snape llegó a Malfoy Manor por pedido de Lucius preguntandose porque lo mandaba a llamar con tanta urgencia.

_ Lucius, cual era la urgencia que...

Él se giró cargando a una bebé rubia_ Te presento a Nova.

Severus se acercó_ Draco tuvo una hija?

Lucius sonrió_ En realidad, querido amigo, es mi hija.

Severus miró a la niña_ la primera Malfoy de nacimiento.

Lucius asintió.

Hermione le sonrió a Severus_ y tu ahijada si decides aceptar el cargo.

Severus la miró embobado_ es hermosa.

_ Gracias_ Lucius sonrió_ entonces, que dices, aceptas ser su padrino?

Severus asintió sacando su varita_ Su nombre completo.

_ Nova Jean Malfoy.

Severus cargó a la pequeña rubia y lanzó el hechizo silencioso. Dos halos de luz unieron sus manos y Nova abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

_ Ahora soy tu padrino Nova Jean Malfoy.

Nova le sonrió en una ligera mueca.

Lucius asintió orgulloso.

_ Gracias por el honor_ Severus declaró.

_ Bienvenido a la familia_ Hermione le sonrió a su ex profesor.

LM/HG

Al día siguiente presentaron ante la sociedad a Nova.

El profeta les tomó una sola foto, esa fué la condición de Hermione.

Severus salió en esa foto al lado de ellos.

La mañana siguiente todos estuvieron enterados de la presentación con el titular.

**_LOS MALFOY PRESENTAN A SU HIJA EN SOCIEDAD._**

_El día de ayer los Señores Malfoy presentaron a su hija Nova Jean Malfoy ante la sociedad._

_La hermosa niña de ojos grises y cabello rubio característico de los Malfoy sonrió para la cámara._

_Su padrino el Señor Severus Snape posó al lado de esta hermosa familia._

_Los orgullosos padres dijeron estar felices y emocionados por la llegada de esta pequeña a sus vidas._

_Todo el equipo del Profeta le desea mucha salud a la pequeña Nova._

_By Hanna Abott._

LM/HG

_ La ves?_ Arthur Weasley le restregó el periódico a Molly_ esa pequeña no tiene ni un pelo Weasley.

Molly tembló de ira.

Ginny estaba mirando la foto con detenimiento.

Harry le había pedido el divorcio hacia unos días. Pero Ginny no se lo daría.

Todo por esa a quien una vez llamó amiga.

La odiaba tanto.

_ Dejen de estar pensando en cosas que no son_ Arthur volvió a hablar_ si vuelvo a saber que ustedes actuaron nuevamente a mis espaldas me conoceran de otro modo.

LM/HG

Harry hizo guardia a la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy en espera de ver a Hermione.

Le había mandado mil lechuzas pero estas regresaban con la carta.

Trato de enviarle patronus pwro se devanecían.

Trato con Kingsley pero se negó diciendo que no participaría maa en asuntos que no involucraban al Ministerio.

Se sentía terrible por haber dejado a su amiga que tanto lo protegió y que no se separó de su lado nunca.

Ron había sido un inbécil al completo. Y él mismo por no darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban con ellos.

Podría haber hecho una diferencia en la vida de Hermione y tal vez ahora serían distintas las cosas.

Solo quería saber si estaba bien. Quería verla.


	51. ATTICUS Y OWEN

La mañana siguiente recibieron un patronus de Theo diciendo que Luna había tenido a los gemelos.

Hermione sonrió_ Lucius, debo ir a verla y conocer a sus bebés.

_ Yo debo ir a la oficina pero Draco te acompañará.

El rubio menor asintió_ tambien quiero ir a conocer a mis sobrinos.

LM/HG

Hermione entró a la habitación de Luna con Nova en sus brazos.

_ Hola Luna, como te sientes?

Ella sonrió_ muy bien, ven a conocer a tus sobrinos.

Hermione se acercó a las cunitas_ Cómo se llaman?

_ Este es Atticus y este otro es Owen_ Theo sonrió a sus hijos. Eran castaños con tonos rubios.

_ Son hermosos, mira Nova, tus primitos.

Nova abrió los ojos y los miró. Theo la cargó y la acostó a un lado para tomarles una foto a los tres.

Atticus tomó la manita de Nova y balbuceó.

_ Miralos Draco_ Hermione le señaló a Nova y Atticus.

_ Hey, manos lejos de mi hermanita.

Hermione le dió un ligero empujón_ son bebés Draco.

El rubio masculló_ si, pero si los dejamos..

_ Ohh Draco déjalo ya, se ven tan adorables_ Hermione sonrió.

Theo tomó la foto de Atticus y Nova.

_ Felicidades Luna, sabes, ahora podemos tener horas de juego y té. Las dos somos madres, iran juntos a Hogwarts.

_ Sii Hermione_ Luna estaba feliz.

Owen pescó el bracito de Nova.

_ Mira, no se quiere quedar atras.

Theo tomó esa foto de los tres.

LM/HG

2 Años después.

_ Atti, mía_ Owen tomó la manita de Nova para meterla a su casita de juguete que Lucius le había regalado a su princesita.

Atticus comenzó a llorar_ mami.

Luna y Hermione se levantaron y fueron a ver cual era el problema.

_ Que pasó Atticus?

_ Oven se llevó a Nova.

Luna abrió la puertita_ Sal de ahí Owen_ dijo firme.

El pequeño niño salió tímido_ que pasó, Nova es amiga de los dos, no tienen porque pelear, los tres deben jugar bien, sino ya no vamos a venir a visitar a Nova.

Owen comenzó a hacer pucheros_ mami, Nova Mía, e mi Nova. Atti no sueta.

Hermione sonreía, siempre era la misma pelea entre los dos niños con su hija.

Nova salió de la casita y abrazó a Atticus_ te quelo Atti_ se giró hacia Owen y lo abrazó_ te quelo Oven.

_ Ven, los dos no tienen porque pelear, Nova los quiere a los dos por igual_ Luna suspiró.

_ Mami_ Owen replicó_ Atti pega poque quele a Nova pala él.

_ Atticus_ Luna movió la cabeza_ no debes pegar. Ya hemos hablado de ello.

_ Oven muede mami_ Atticus hizo un puchero_ aquí_ le mostró su bracito.

Luna se llevó una mano a la cara_ estarán castigados. No vendremos a ver a Nova hasta que los dos se porten como buenos hermanos.

Nova comenzó a llorar despacito_ mami. No no, Atti y Oven, tía Lu, no nojes.

Hermione cargó a Nova_ amor, debes entender que si Atticus y Owen no se portan bien tu tía Luna debe castigarlos.

Atticus y Owen tambien comenzaron a llorar.

_ Se van a portar bien? Como hermanos?

Los dos niños asintieron.

_ Una mas y estarán castigados, hora vayan a jugar como buenos amigos_ Luna los dejó ir.

Hermione bajó a Nova y ella tomó las manitas de los niños y entraron a la casita de juguete.

_ Ya no sé que hacer Hermione, no parecen hermanos, te imaginas de grandes.

_ No te preocupes Luna. Ellos entenderán. Nova los quiere a los dos. Y a Scorpius tambien. Sabes que Lucius y Draco le han encomendado la tarea de cuidar a tu tía y mira que ese niño es un amor con ella.

_ Dónde está, por cierto.

_ Pansy lo llevó a jugar con el hijo de Daphne. Son de la misma edad.


	52. TE EXTRAÑÉ

Papi_ Nova corrió hacia él cuando lo vió salir de la chimenea.

Lucius dejó caer la capa de viaje y su maletín para cargar a su linda princesa.

_ Que estuviste haciendo en mi ausencia?

_ Atti y Oven.

Lucius frunció el ceño_ vinieron a jugar tus amigos?

Nova asintió.

_ Lucius_ Hermione salió de la cocina con un delantal.

Lucius sonrió y caminó apresurado hacia su esposa. Amaba ser recibido de aquella manera.

_ Las extrañé_ Lucius besó a su esposa.

_ Nosotras tambien amor.

_ Mm, que hay de cenar?

Hermione sonrió_ tu comida favorita.

Lucius bajó a Nova al suelo_ a lavarse las manos Nova.

La pequeña asintió y fué hacia el baño.

Lucius abrazó a Hermione_ me encanta llegar a casa con este recibimiento. Para el próximo viaje ustedes iran conmigo. Las extraño demasiado y no me gusta dejarlas aquí.

_ Lucius, ya hablamos de eso, Nova aún no está lista para viajar por traslador.

_ Es una niña muy inteligente y no le afectará_ Lucius besó de nuevo sus labios_ no me gusta dejarlas una semana solas mientras yo estoy lejos arreglando asuntos de oficina.

Hermione tomó el cuello de su camisa_ vienes muy cansado?

Lucius negó_ para ustedes nunca estoy cansado.

_ Cenamos?

_ Hermione, estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no quiero volver a viajar solo. Son mi familia, las quiero conmigo.

Hermione asintió_ lo sé amor.

Lucius la atrajo de la cintura y reclamó sus labios_ esta noche usted, Señora Malfoy no dormirá, así que espero hayas descansado en esta semana.

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello_ estoy preparada para sus exigencias Señor Malfoy.

Nova regresó y abrazó a su papá por las piernas.

Hermione se separó_ voy a servir la cena.

Lucius cargó a Nova_ entonces hija, cuéntame a que juegas con Atticus y Owen?

_ Té, casita.

_ Al té? Con niños?

Nova asintió.

Hermione regresó con un refractario con carne de cerdo en su jugo de naranja y piña.

_ Te traje algo de Francia, pero te lo daré cuando terminemos de cenar_ Lucius le dijo a Nova sentándola en su silla alta.

LM/HG

Harry preparó la cena de su hijo Albus Severus. Hacía ya dos años que ellos dos eran el par dinámico.

Ginny había fallecido en el parto y Harry tuvo que críar a Albus solo.

Molly no fué una opción ya que la internaron en el área Psiquiatrica de San Mungo.

Diagnóstico de Alzheimer avanzado. Ya no recordaba ni quien fué.

El detonante, la muerte de Ginevra.

Arthur se había ido a vivir con Charlie a Rumanía.

Harry se quedó solo con su hijo. Y aunque había hablado hace tiempo con Hermione después de la muerte de Ginny, no volvieron a ser mas amigos.

_ Papi_ Albus lo llamó.

_ Dime_ Harry sonrió.

_ Ecoba papi. Ecoba.

Harry sonrió y negó hacia Albus_ aún eres muy pequeño para subir en una escoba.

Albus hizo una mueca_ toy gande. No cico.

_ Por supuesto Albus, pero hay cosas para las que aún no estas preparado. Sin embargo ya estas listo para dejar el pañal.

_ No no_ Albus cruzó sus bracitos y negó.


	53. TE QUIERO A MI LADO

Lucius se metió a la ducha mientras Hermione acostaba a Nova en su cama.

_ Descansa hija, hasta mañana_ le encendió la lámpara de noche.

Nova cerró los ojos. Sabía que su abuelo Abraxas la cuidaba por la noche.

Hermione entró a su habitación y oyó el agua correr en el baño.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años de casados seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales como de recien casados.

Heemione se quitó la ropa y se metió al closet por su bata de dormir.

El closet era bastante extenso, era como una habitación que contenía la mitad de ropa de Lucius y la mitad de Hermione.

Lucius salió del baño y entró al closet_ toda la semana imaginé verte así.

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio_ medio vestida?

_ Medio desnuda, mía_ Lucius dejó caer la toalla de baño.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente haciendolo sentir cuánto lo necesitaba.

Él la acostó en el sillón que había en medio del closet y tomó sus pwchos entre sus manos y pellizcó sus pezones.

Ella gimió en su boca y Lucius bajó su boca a su cuello lamiendo y besando.

_ Hermione, no sabes cuánto te desee esta semana.

_ Me lo imagino_ Hermione llevó su mano al miembro erecto de Lucius_ lo siento.

Lucius gruñó y reclamó sus labios_ bruja, te deseo tanto.

Hermione sonrió.

Lucius la cargó y la llevó hacia la cama.

Hermione separó sus piernas_ no me hagas esperar Lucius, llevo una semana deseando tanto esto.

Lucius la penetró y gimió_ es...la...última...ves...que...viajo...solo_ le dijo entre embestidas.

Hermione arqueó su espalda.

_ Me oiste esposa?

Hermione asintió apretando los labios.

_ Te amo Hermione.

Ella acarició sus mejillas y lo besó_ te amo Lucius.

_ Tu me diste un propósito a mi vida_ Lucius casi se derrama en su interior.

Hermione gritó con placer.

_ Me encantas bruja.

_ Lucius_ Hermione gritó cuando el orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

Lucius no aguanto mas y se dejó ir con ella, eran muchos días sin tenerla.

_ Eres letal Hermione_ la besó y la abrazó.

_ No se si eso era un cumplido o una ofensa.

_ Era un cumplido, esposa. Me tienes completamente loco.

Hermione acarició su pecho_ recuerdo que dijo que esta noche no dormiría Señor Malfoy.

Lucius la atrajo a su pecho_ no dormiras, te haré el amor toda la noche.

Hermione besó el pálido y fuerte pecho de su esposo_ y como te fué en Australia?

_ De maravilla, abriremos otra fábrica de zapatos en Sydney.

_ Te dije que era buena idea.

Lucius asintió_ te quiero a mi lado de nuevo Hermione. Trabajando conmigo.

_ Y Nova? Donde la dejaríamos mientras trabajamos.

_ Hay una guardería en cada empresa amor, fué tu idea y funciona de maravilla, además no es como si la fueramos a dejar 12 horas.

_ Solo espero que Nova se quede agusto. Nunca la he dejado en una guardería.

_ Contrataremos una niñera entonces.

_ No, estaría mejor en la guardería con mas niños.

Lucius asintió y la besó_ esta lista para la segunda ronda Señora Malfoy?

_ Siempre.


	54. VACUNA

Lucius despertó en la mañana y apretó en un abrazo a su esposa.

La puerta se oyó abrirse y su pequeña princesa entró_ papi.

Lucius le sonrió_ mi pequeña princesa, te has levantado temprano.

_ Polemos il con Scor?

Lucius asintió besándola_ Ve a escoger un vestido, en un rato mas tu mami te cambiará.

Nova caminó contenta a su habitación.

Lucius se giró hacia su esposa y la besó_ Hermione.

_ Mmm.

_ Ya vino Nova, quiere ir con Scorpius.

Hermione abrió los ojos_ que hora es?

_ Las 8, es temprano_ Lucius acarició su cuerpo sobre la sabana.

Hermione bostezó.

_ Aflojerada?

_ Alguien no me dejó dormir anoche_ Hermione se enderezó tapándose con la sabana.

_ Es una queja Señora Malfoy?

Ella sonrió_ no.

_ Vamos a bañarnos_ Lucius se levantó totalmente desnudo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. A pesar de los años su esposo se conservaba fuerte, ninguna flacidez en su cuerpo.

_ Conozco esa mirada_ Lucius la cargó y la llevó hasta el baño_ ducha o tina?

_ Ducha, Nova no será muy paciente.

Lucius abrió las llaves y la besó apasionadamente.

_ Lucius_ Hermione replicó.

_ Se va a comenzar a quejar de las atenciones de su esposo Señora Malfoy?

Ella lo abrazó del cuello_ no, solo tengamos un rapidín.

Lucius gruñó y la cargó pegandola a la pared de azulejos.

LM/HG

_ Hemano_ Nova gritó al ver a Draco.

_ Mi dulce Hermanita, hasta que te acuerdas de mi.

Nova hizo una mueca.

_ Es broma Nova, ven aquí_ Draco la cargó_ ya supe que Atticus y Owen se pelean por ti.

_ Daco, no_ Nova cruzó sus bracitos.

_ Dejala Draco_ Pansy lo reprendió.

_ Hola Pansy_ Hermione la saludó de beso.

_ Pasen, a mi esposo se le han olvidado los modales.

Lucius siguió a su esposa.

_ Y Scorpius?

_ Se quedo a dormir en casa de Daphne. Adam y él se han llevado muy bien.

_ Scor no eta?

_ No princesa, se quedó a dormir en casa de un amigo.

Nova hizo una mueca puchero.

_ Padre, ya le toca la vacuna de la viruela de Dragón.

Nova negó_ no no no.

Lucius suspiró_ deben ponersela?

Draco asintió.

_ Mañana la llevaré a San Mungo_ Hermione acordó.

_ Tonto hemano, ya no te quelo_ Nova dijo claro.

_ Nova Jean_ Hermione reprendió_ ofrecele disculpas a tu hermano.

Nova negó_ papi.

_ Hazle caso a tu mamá Nova.

_ Peldon hemano.

_ Mucho mejor_ Draco se inclino y besó su mejilla.

_ Nova, sabes que es mucho mejor prevenir que no te dé Viruela de Dragón. Los niños la pasan muy mal, se sienten muy débiles y les salen ronchas en la piel_ Pansy dijo segura.

_ No quelo_ Nova abrazó a su papá_ no vacuna papi.

_ Yo voy a ir con mami y contigo, y al salir te compraré un cono de nieve grande.

_ Gande gande?

_ Así es.

_ Te quelo papi.

_ Yo te quiero mas hija.

_ No, yo mas, mucho mucho_ Nova lo abrazó y le dió un beso.

LM/HG

Nova se sobaba su bracito_ lolió papi.

_ Ahh pero mi princesa es muy valiente.

_ Gracias Theo_ Hermione se despidó.

_ Nieve papi, gande gande.

_ Si, iremos por tu helado. Después te dejaremos en la guardería de la empresa, mami y yo debemos trabajar.


	55. LA OFICINA

Lucius y Hermione caminaron a su oficina después de dejar a Nova en la guardería.

_ Estará bien Hermione_ Lucius besó su mejilla.

_ Eso espero, nunca la había dejado así.

_ Se ha quedado en casa de los Nott.

_ Si, pero es diferente.

Lucius la atrajo de la cintura y la besó mientras el elevador los llevaba hasta el último piso.

_ Lucius...

El rió_ puedo y quiero besar a mi esposa.

Hermione se sonrojó. El elevador se detuvo y ellos bajaron.

Lucius la abrazo por la cintura y caminaron hasta su oficina.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro sobrio pegado a su cuerpo y la falda por debajo de la rodilla. Un cinto plateado adornaba su cintura y sus zapatos eran de tacon de aguja negros.

_ Buenos días Señor Malfoy.

Todos lo saludaban, Hermione vió que todos eran nuevos.

_ Buen día Señor Malfoy_ Su secretaría los miró.

_ Buen día Fiona, ella es mi esposa, desde hoy trabajará conmigo.

Fiona asintió sonriendole a Hermione_ bienvenida Señora Malfoy.

_ Gracias Fiona.

_ Tiene una cita con el director de Francia a las 10. Tambien tiene para hoy la reunión con los trabajadores de la fabrica y la Señorita Lipper lo espera a las 2 en el restaurant El velero.

_ Gracias Fiona, podrías traernos dos cafes?

_ Por supuesto, permiso.

Hermione levantó una ceja_ Quien es la Señorita Lipper?

_ Es la directora de una empresa que esta en la mira, la absolveremos. Es una empresa refresquera.

_ Ohh_ Hermione se sentó frente a su escritorio.

_ Irás conmigo_ Lucius la miró_ necesito de tus conocimientos. La señorita Lipper es Muggle y la verdad aveces me da dolores de cabeza con sus términos que no entiendo.

_ Te has visto otras veces con ella?

_ Blaise y yo tuvimos una cita la semana pasada. A ella le encanta citarnos en restaurantes. El ingeniero jefe piensa que seria una gran oportunidad comprar su empresa, pero debo negociar.

_ Implacable como siempre.

_ Celosa.

Hermione negó_ eres mío.

_ Soy tuyo_ Lucius se inclinó y la besó.

Fiona llegó en ese momento con los cafes_ Señor Malfoy, afuera esta el Señor Snape.

Lucius sonrió_ que pasé.

Fiona asintió y salió_ el Señor Malfoy lo recibirá.

_ Gracias_ Severus le sonrió.

Fiona se sonrojó_ gusta que le lleve un café?

_ Si me hace el favor_ Severus entró a la oficina.

_ Severus!_ Hermione lo saludó.

_ Hermione, ya estas trabajando de nuevo?

Ella asintió.

_ Y Nova?

_ La dejamos en la guardería_ Lucius intervino.

_ Lucius.

Fiona entró cargando el café de Severus.

_ Gracias.

_ Requieren algo mas?

_ No fiona, gracias_ Lucius la despidió.

_ Con permiso_ Fiona miró a Severus antes de irse.

A Hermione no se le escapó eso_ Fiona_ la llamó antes que saliera_ mi hija esta en la guardería, si llaman la pasas inmediatamente por favor.

_ Por supuesto Señora Malfoy.

_ Gracias_ Hermione miró a Severus_ tienes una admiradora Severus.

_ La secretaría?

Hermione asintió.

Severus gruñó levemente.

_ Y bueno Severus, a que debemos tu visita?_ Lucius revisó las carpetas de su escritorio.

_ Me voy a establecer de nuevo en Londres. Ya me fastidió España.

_ Tienes donde quedarte?

_ Por el momento estoy en el Caldero Chorreante en lo que compro una casa.

_ No podemos dejar que te quedes ahí, ve a Malfoy Manor, a Nova va a gustarle tenerte unos días ahí_ Hermione sonrió.

_ No quiero ser una molestia.

_ No lo eres Severus, siempre eres bienvenido en Malfoy Manor.

_ Gracias.


	56. YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS

Hermione pasó por Nova a la Guardería a la hora de la comida.

_ Pase_ las cuidadoras de la guardería la guiaron a la sala_ Nova tiene a todos los niños embobados, es una lindura.

Hermione sonrió. Nova siempre lograba hacer amigos nuevos. Su forma de ser era de paciencia y amor.

_ Nova_ la llamó_ vamos hija debemos irnos.

Nova caminó hasta ella con el porte caracteristico Malfoy.

_ Amigos mami.

_ Hiciste amigos?

Nova asintió.

_ Que bueno amor, debemos irnos tu papá nos esta esperando.

_ Nos vemos Nova, hasta mañana.

La pequeña niña les dijo adios connsu manita.

LM/HG

_ Tenemos reservación, Malfoy.

Una señorita los guió hasta una mesa donde los esperaba una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

Sonrió al verlos llegar_ Señor Malfoy, es su familia?

_ Mi esposa Hermione y mi hija Nova.

_ Mucho gusto soy Adriana Lipper.

Hermione le dió la mano.

_ Es hermosa su hija_ Adriana les señaló asiento.

_ Gracias Señorita Lipper_ Hermione agradeció.

_ Llameme Adriana por favor.

Hermione le sonrió.

_ Bien Señor Malfoy, creo que me he decidido. Como le dije anteriormente, la empresa de mi padre era de la familia.

_ La comprendo_ Lucius intervino.

_ Mi familia la tuvo por generaciones hasta que la heredé yo siendo muy joven. Trate de levantarla e hice lo mejor que pude pero lamentablemente estoy en banca rota.

_ Le reiteró la compra Señorita Lipper.

_ La manejaría con su familia?

_ Todas mis empresas son de mi familia, mi esposa trabaja conmigo.

Adriana sonrió_ siendo así firmaré la venta.

Lucius sonrió y llamó al mesero_ Traiganos vino y una limonada para la niña.

_ Enseguida Señor, les traigo la carta?

Lucius asintió.

_ Digame Señora Malfoy, como compagina su vida de familia con el trabajo.

_ Tengo un esposo comprensivo y una hija maravillosa.

_ Planean tener mas hijos?

_ Por el momento no, queremos dedicarle tiempo a Nova y a nosotros, pero mi esposo tiene un hijo mayor.

_ Es Doctor_ Lucius agregó.

_ De un anterior matrimonio?

_ Mi primera esposa falleció hace unos años.

_ Lo siento mucho.

_ No se preocupe.

_ Mami, pipí

_ La llevaré al baño_ Hermione se excusó.

Lucius se levantó.

_ Vamos Nova_ Hermione le dió la mano.

Iban entrando al baño cuando se topó con Harry y Albus

_ Hermione_ Harry sonrió_ es...tu hija?

Hermione asintió.

_ Mami_ Nova la jaló del vestido.

_ Si amor, vamos_ Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y Nova se adelantó.

_ Hermione_ Harry la detuvo del brazo_ como estás?

_ Ya no somos amigos Señor Potter. Si me permite, debo ver a mi hija.

Harry la soltó y se quedó viendo la puerta donde ella desapareció.

_ Papi_ Albus jaló su mano_ vamo a comel.

Harry miró a su hijo_ Si Albus, vamos a comer_ lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

Vió a Hermione minutos después dirigirse a una mesa.

Le dolió que ella le hubiera dicho eso. Despues de dos años que no la veía.

Su hija era hermosa, no había dudas que era una Malfoy.

_ Papi, buguesa_ Albus gritó.

_ Aquí no sirven hamburguesas Albus.

_ Buguesa, buguesa.

Harry se llevó una mano al rostro_ su hijo aveces se comportaba mal. Mas no pensó que ese seria el momento.

_ Albus, nos iremos a casa y no te volveré a sacar a comer.

_ No papi, ya no queles.

Harry suspiró.


	57. FELIZ ANIVERSARIO

Hermione se despedía de Nova_ pórtate bien hija, y juega con Atticus y Owen por igual. Hazlo caso a tu tía Luna.

Nova asintió feliz. Se quedaría 3 días con Atticus y Owen.

Hermione suspiró.

_ Estará bien Hermione, vayan con tranquilidad.

_ Gracias Luna.

_ Gracias a ti por pensar en mi. Cuidarémos bien a tu princesa. Cierto chicos?

Atticus y Owen asintieron.

_ Esta bien. Nos vemos en 3 dias.

Hermione le dió un último beso a Nova.

Lucius se acercó y tambien besó a Nova_ portate bien, eres una Malfoy.

Nova le sonrió_ si papi.

Theo los veía desde el sillón.

_ Nos vemos y gracias.

_ Hasta dentro de 3 días_ Theo se despidió.

LM/HG

_ Va a estar bien amor_ Lucius la llevó hasta el punto de aparición y activó el traslador.

_ Bienvenida a Escocia Señora Malfoy.

Hermione vió a todos lados.

_ Feliz aniversario.

_ Lucius, eres...

_ Si te decia que era un regalo por nuestro aniversario ya no iba a ser sorpresa.

Ella lo besó y él la atrajo por la cintura_ vayamos a nuestra cabaña_ dijo con voz ronca.

Hermione asintió.

Caminaron hasta un sendero y a 5 metros estaba una linda cabaña.

_ Es nuestra, por cierto. Ven vamos dentro que si no te tomaré aquí.

Hermione lo siguió y al abrir la puerta soltó un ohh.

Era hermosa, toda de madera, madera tallada, detalles en todos lados. La chimenea crepitaba calentando el hogar.

Lucius la cargó y los apareció en la habitación principal.

Tenía una vista hermosa hacia la naturaleza escocesa.

Lucius besó su cuello mientras sus manos ansiosas le quitaban la ropa.

_ En un día como hoy te hice mi esposa. En un día como hoy me diste no solo el si, me diste la oportunidad de vivir.

Hermione se acercó a él_ ti tambien me diste la oportunida de conocer la felicidad a tu lado. Cada detalle era el mundo para mi. Nova fue el regalo mas grande.

_ Y podemos tener mas regalos.

Hermione rió_ Lucius..

_ Se que habíamos pensado que hasta el proximo año, pero yo ansio tener mas hijos contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida.

_ Entonces dejaré de tomar la poción.

Lucius la acercó a su cuerpo_ te amo.

_ Te amo Lucius.

Él movió su varita y los desnudó.

Hermione sonrió llevandolo hasta la cama.

LM/HG

Atticus y Owen llevaron a Nova al jardín.

Theo y Luna los vigilaban de cerca.

_ Nova_ Atticus beso su mejilla_ gugamos, calo.

Nova asintió y subió al carro montable con Atticus.

Owen cruzó los brazos mientras Atticus paseaba a Nova.

Sonrió y entró a la casa_ Mami, das cocholate pala Nova?

Luna sonrió intrigada pero le dió chocolates en un tazón_ comparte con tu hermano también.

Owen corrió hasta el jardin y vió a Nova reir.

Se acercó a ella_ cocholate Nova.

_ Gacias Oven_ ella le dió un beso.

Owen sonrió feliz_ queles gugal?

_ Noo, Nova guega en calo_ Atticus le dijo enojado.

Owen tomó la mano de Nova y la llevó a su escondite.

Atticus se puso a llorar.

Theo suspiró y salió al jardin_ Que pasó Atticus?

_ Nova se fe con Oven.

Theo invocó toda su paciencia_ Owen Nott, ven aquí en este momento.

Owen y Nova salieron de su escondite.

_ No van a pelear y si no pueden jugar juntos los voy a separar y dividir su tiempo con Nova.

Los niños se miraron sonrientes y asintieron.

Theo rodó los ojos_ yo y gran bocota.


	58. CONVENCIMIENTO

Atticus tenía sus dos horas con Nova jugando tranquilos. Le gustaba mucho ese arreglo.

La paseaba en su carro mágico.

Lo mejor, no tenía interrupciones de su hermano Owen.

_ Tranquilo Theo, fue un buen arreglo. Nova tiene un carácter muy dulce pero Atticus y Owen siempre pelearan.

_ Es que no parecen hermanos Luna, me preocupa que nunca se lleven bien. Mas si está de por medio Nova.

_Te imaginas cuando entren al preescolar?_ Luna se sacudió.

_ No creo que Lucius la quiera mandar al preescolar. Draco no fué, el fue educado en casa con tutores, como Blaise y yo.

_ Hermione si quiere enviarla, dice que necesita ver mas niños y tener amigas.

_ Será la batalla campal con Lucius.

Luna suspiró_ seguro mi amiga lo convence.

Theo la besó_ voy a ver a Owen.

Luna siguió mirando al jardín. Ahora Atticus y Nova corrían contentos.

LM/HG

Lucius acariciaba el costado de au esposa con devoción_ Tengo suerte de tenerte.

Hermione se giró y lo besó_ creo que si.

_ Te amo Hermione, nunca creí que podía llegar a ser tan feliz y llegaste tú y le diste una lección.

_ Lo mismo digo Lucius.

_ Queria proponerte algo.

_ Y eso sería?

_ Irnos de Londres, vivir en Francia, Nova podría aprender Frances y tal ves ir a Beauxbatons.

_ Lucius, no quieres ir a vivir para que Nova aprenda Frances, quieres que vivamos alla porque en Beauxbatons son solo mujeres.

Lucius refunfuñó, pillado.

_ Lucius, Nova irá a Hogwarts.

_ Piensalo Hermione, no voy a estar a gusto de mandarla a Hogwarts con tantos mocosos sangrientos.

Hermione rió_ Lucius...aun faltan 9 años para que Nova vaya a Hogwarts, pero quisiera, quisiera mandarla al preescolar el siguiente año.

_ No, no, Nova estudiará en casa como lo hizo Draco y eso no esta a discusión. Tendrá los mejores tutores. Severus tambien se encargará de darle clases.

Hermione hizo una mueca_ Lucius, Nova debería tener amigas.

_ Estoy de acuerdo pero Nova no irá a colegios muggles. Será educada en casa.

Hermione tomó la mano de Lucius y la puso en su pecho_ dejemos eso cuando ella tenga la edad para el preescolar.

Lucius asintió acariciando sus pechos entre sus manos.

Hermione tomó su miembro con una mano.

Lucius gimió_ no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, bruja.

Hermione apretó su miembro y bajo para tomarlo en su boca.

Lucius se puso boca arriba gimiendo.

Hermione aumentó la presión y vió a Lucius apretar las sabanas entre sus manos.

Sonrió, siempre la hacia sentir poderosa.

_ Ven amor, quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me venga. Debemos aumentar las posibilidades de que quedes embarazada.

_ Aún tengo el efecto de la poción, hasta el siguiente mes podré quedar embarazada.

_ No importa, ven.

Hermione sonrió y se acomodó encima de él con un vaiven tortuoso para ambos.

_ Sabes, si Nova va al preescolar tu y yo tendríamos esas horas para nosotros.

Lucius gruñó.

_ Podriamos...hacerlo en todas las habitaciones de la mansión sin tener que poner el muffliato.

Lucius volvió a gruñir gemir_ eres letal bruja.

Hermione aumentó el ritmo y el orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

Lucius evitó dejarse ir con ella. Iba a torturar a esa bruja.


	59. FELICES POR SIEMPRE

Nova si fué al preescolar. A Hermione le tomó mucho convencer a Lucius pero al final cedió.

No lo iba a confesar pero estaba feliz de tener unas horas a solas con su esposa por las mañanas antes de irse a la oficina.

Tardaron en volver a embarazarse otros 5 meses pero había sido un embarazo muy deseado.

Un 5 de Agosto llegó al mundo Kiara.

Lucius estaba muy contento, no solo una Malfoy de nacimiento, sino dos.

Draco y Pansy por su parte tuvieron a Cygnus.

Hermione no volvió a ver a Harry hasta ese día en King Cross cuando Nova y Albus debían ir a Hogwarts.

Claro que habían leido en el profeta acerca de las reformas en los aurores por parte de Harry. Tambien que fué nombrado jefe.

Pero no se lo habían topado porque Lucius las llevó a vivir a Italia, Francia, España por una temporada.

Atticus y Owen tambien entraban ese año junto con Nova. Ahora unos niños de 11 años sobreprotectores.

Luna y Theo tuvieron otro par de gemelitas, Pandora y Elizabeth, quienes eran todo lo contrario de sus hermanos revoltosos.

Draco tambien se encontraba instruyendo a Scorpius sobre la protección de su hermanita Nova en Hogwarts.

Scorpius y Nova eran mejores amigos y se contaban todo apesar de la diferencia de edades.

Scorpius al contrario de su padre y su abuelo no era sobreprotector con Nova. La protegia si, pero no al punto de sobre protegerla.

Atticus y Owen esos revoltosos eran otra historia, se encaragaron de espantarle cada pretendiente a Nova. Ambos estaban enamorados de ella y esperaban que se fijara en alguno de los dos.

Para sorpresa de algunos Severus Snape se casó con una Italiana llamada Vera y vivian en una casita veraniega a las afueras de Italia.

Nova era como su madre, sacaba excelentes calificaciones y quería cuando se graduara ser abogada.

Kiara quería ser jugadora de Quidditch. A Lucius eso lo tenía muy molesto.

Scorpius se graduó y fue a la facultad de Medimagos.

Cygnus era el dolor de cabeza de Draco. Igual a él de cautivador pero problemático en cuanto a las reglas del colegio y mas cuando Kiara y Cygnus traían algo entre manos, eran de cuidado.

El día que Nova se graduó le confesó a su madre que estaba enamorada.

Hermione creía que le daría un ataque a Lucius si se lo confesaba.

Decidió guardarlo para sí por el bien de Lucius.

Pero 2 años despues Atticus Nott llegó para pedir formalmente la mano de Nova.

Con sus hijos grandes Hermione y Lucius habían decidido viajar por el mundo.

Solos los dos recordando lo mucho ue se amaban.

Al final las pérdidas se convirtieron en ganancias.

FIN

OTRA HISTORIA QUE TIENE SU FINAL.

SIEMPRE SIEMPRE ES UN SABOR AGRIDULCE PERO HEY HAY MAS HISTORIAS.


End file.
